


A Place to Belong

by Metal_Snake



Series: Naruto the Ninja-Witch [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: Female Uzumaki Naruto, Fluff and Angst, Good Slytherins, Harry Potter is a Good Friend, Hogwarts First Year, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Naruto goes to Hogwarts, Naruto is a witch, Not Beta Read, Takes Place Before Team 7, Uzumaki Naruto Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Uzumaki Naruto is a Good Friend, Uzumaki Naruto's Happy Mask
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 47,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metal_Snake/pseuds/Metal_Snake
Summary: The Hokage brings a man to visit Naruto. He tells her strange things. He tells her that she has a sort of ability...'Magic' is the word he used and 'witch' is what he called her. He offers her a place at Hogwarts, his school for wizards and witches.There she will learn about magic, friendship, and family. But when she's still determined to become a ninja, she will have to find a way to balance the two very different worlds.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Uzumaki Naruto, Harry Potter & Uzumaki Naruto, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Uzumaki Naruto & Everyone, Uzumaki Naruto & Hermione Granger, Uzumaki Naruto & Neville Longbottom
Series: Naruto the Ninja-Witch [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606894
Comments: 147
Kudos: 354





	1. A Strange Visit

"I see." Sarutobi grunted in thought. "I'm sure you understand that this is a lot to process Dumbledore-san." 

The old man with the long white beard and strange, foreign robes nodded in understanding.

As Hokage, Sarutobi knew of the outside world as well as the magical side to it but he didn’t understand it as much as he was comfortable with admitting. He knew that a few millennia ago their worlds had separated and were hidden from each other through magic and chakra and that around 60 years ago a strange foreign man, the same man that stood before him now, had broken the barrier and entered their world. The same man that was now telling him that there was a witch within the walls of his village.

"There has never been a case of someone from our land being able to use magic. You are sure she is one of your kind?" he asked. 

Dumbledore nodded again. "There is no mistake, Hokage-sama."

“It is rather extraordinary,” Dumbledore hummed, “to survive this long, the child must be exceptionally willful and strong.”

Afterall, on the shinobi side of the barrier, there was very little magic energy to absorb. Her entire life, she’d have been relying solely on the power of her own magical core. A truly incredible feat.

“Yes,” the old hokage agreed, his eyes softening the slightest bit with fondness and perhaps something sadder. Willful and strong were perfect words to describe Naruto Uzumaki.

….

In his long life, Dumbledore had unfortunately met plenty of orphans and muggleborn wizards who had lived hard lives full of discrimination by those who didn’t understand. However, he had yet to meet someone with quite a story as Naruto Uzumaki, a child who was plagued with misfortune since the very day she was born.

Sarutobi had led Dumbledore to the poorer part of the village, where the buildings were old and rundown and packed tightly together. Some were incredibly damaged or completely demolished, never having been repaired from the Kyuubi attack all those years ago. 

On the top floor of a decrepit building they made it to the worn door of the apartment that housed the jinchuriki. Their gazes became somber as they took it in. 

The original paint was bland and peeling. There was however new paint covering it; but, it was written in cruel words. 'DIE DEMON BRAT!' ‘FREAK’ and 'GO TO HELL!' stood out glaringly in bright red.

Sarutobi did well not to show the anger he felt as he knocked. 

They waited awhile but there was no answer.

Sarutobi knocked again and after a moment added: "Naruto it is me. You can open the door." 

They waited only a few seconds more before the door was opened just enough for the person inside to see them. 

Sarutobi noticed the questioning and wary gaze that Naruto quickly shot at Dumbledore and understood. 

"This is a friend of mine." Sarutobi assured, "May we come in?"

The fear and wariness was skillfully masked with a big smile, as she pretended that she wasn’t previously thinking that the people at her door were villagers come to hurt her.

“Hey Jiji! Sorry to keep ya waiting, ‘ttebayo,” Naruto greeted loudly as she opened the door wide, “I was in the bathroom.” she grinned sheepishly.

He didn’t bother to call her out on the lie. If he didn’t know her better, he would have even believed her act.

“Come on in!” she motioned them in with a wave of the hand and a welcoming smile as she led the way inside. 

Frankly, if Dumbledore didn't know she was a girl he would have guessed it was a boy with how her hair was butchered into short spikes. The baggy hoodie and shorts she wore were multiple sizes too large for her tiny body. She was obviously small for her age, skinny and frail from malnourishment. 

He was forced to discontinue his observations once the door was closed behind them and they were shrouded in darkness.

“Sorry, about the lights! I’ve been meaning to get new bulbs, ‘ttebayo!” she hastened to explain. She picked things up as she went deeper into the dark apartment with an embarrassed chuckle. “And about the mess,” she scratched the back of her neck sheepishly, “don’t get many visitors.”

Indeed, there were clothes thrown haphazardly, scrolls and books laid open and empty ramen cups everywhere. There wasn't much furniture, but what there was was old and worn down, torn in some places and rotting in others. The walls and ceiling were stained and cracked, with black mold growing in areas. And what windows there were were broken and crudely covered up with boards. 

However, there was one thing that looked very out of place in the broken and decaying apartment: beautiful green plants that were very well kept and healthy despite their surroundings. They provided the only color in the dull home and although only slightly, they brought a spark of life to the place, which was, Dumbledore assumed, the reason they, out of everything, were so well cared for.

Dumbledore made it to the kitchen table and stood beside the hokage. It was a small table, only meant to accommodate one or occasionally two people. The rotting wood was covered up with a tattered cloth that may have once been considered white. Only one chair, that was kept from tilting to the left by a book under the shorter leg, was pulled up. 

“Ah, right! A chair!” the girl exclaimed. She repeatedly said the name of the object under her breath as she searched, as if the chant would miraculously make it appear. 

“Naruto,” Sarutobi called softly.

“I know I have one here somewhere, Jiji. Just gimme a sec, ‘ttebayo.” she called back, her voice muffled from wherever she had stuck her head in.

“AHA!” she exclaimed triumphantly, “I knew I had one,” she grinned cheekily handing Dumbledore a plastic chair with a large crack down the backrest. “Never underestimate Uzumaki Naruto, Future Hokage! Dattebayo!”

“Thank you very much Naruto-san,” Dumbledore smiled kindly towards the young girl whose eyes grew wide at the gesture. 

In that moment of shock — shock at being smiled at and thanked — he was able to see just how dull and broken her eyes really were behind the squinty smiles she hid them behind. It was only for a moment before she awkwardly averted her gaze with a wipe of her nose and a fox-like smile. But in that moment, Dumbledore was able to see just how broken the young girl in front of him really was.

“No problem, old man, ‘ttebayo.” Then she seemed to jump with an exciting realisation.

“Oh! Oh! Tea!” she blurted, smiling brightly at them as if expecting the two men to share her enthusiasm for the beverage. Before they even had time to respond to the exclamation she had jumped to where she kept the dry tea leaves excitedly. 

She had them ever since she learned that it was polite to offer it to your guests. But this was the first time she had ever had such an occasion.

The two men stayed silent as they watched her jump around the kitchen, trying to make tea for the first time. Neither of them quite understood why but they did recognize that it was something important to the girl so they sat politely as they waited for her to finish.

Naruto’s smile first faltered when the faucet sputtered on and they all watched the brown water halt every once in awhile from thick sludge. The girl, noticing their gaze, blushed slightly in embarrassment before filling the kettle with the dirty water. 

“Don’t worry,” she smiled reassuringly, “I drink it all the time. It doesn’t look very pretty but the tea will cover the taste, dattebayo.” 

They said nothing but neither of them were very assured by that, only saddened. 

She then brought the kettle to the rusty stove but despite her tinkering, it never lit. They watched as her head bowed so that her short blonde hair shadowed her features but she continued.

The hokage quietly sighed through his nose after a time when he saw her shoulders begin to tremble. “Naruto.” 

She turned her dull blue eyes toward him and he saw the unshed tears glistening with shame and frustration.

“She turned it off again, didn’t she?” he asked calmly, referring to the landlady. 

Naruto’s mouth opened to deny it, to come up with another explanation but nothing came to mind quick enough to quell the old man’s suspicion.

He closed his eyes in order to hide the controlled rage that flashed behind them. 

“I shall have a word with her.” 

Her already too big eyes widened with a spark of fear — the landlady always got angry with her when the hokage spoke to her about her ‘mistreatment’ — but she quickly hid it with a sheepish laugh as she scratched the back of her head. 

“It’s ok, really!” she claimed, “It’s like training, ‘ttebayo. I mean it’s important for a ninja to be able to see and work in the dark and it’s not like I’d have access to clean water or gas when I’m on a mission, right?”

Sarutobi’s lips thinned but he dropped the subject.

"Naruto, the reason I came here is to introduce you to a friend of mine. This is Albus Dumbledore." He gestured to the strange man beside him who had smiled so kindly at her before. 

Dumbledore took it as his cue so he stood and bowed. "Hello Naruto-san. I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It is a pleasure to meet you." 

Naruto’s eyebrows furrowed as her mouth twisted in skepticism. Had she heard right? 

“Did ya jus’ say ‘a school of witchcraft and wizardry’?”

“Yes, that’s right,” he smiled at her with a twinkle in his blue eyes.

“Like magic?”

“Precisely,” his smile widened.

“I don’t get it.” Her eyes were squinted like a fox and her lips pulled down in a confused frown.

The old man chuckled softly, “You see, Naruto-san, you are a witch, like I am a wizard.” 

She turned to the hokage. “Jiji,” she covered her mouth from Dumbledore's view with her hand, her brows furrowed in concern, “Is he okay?”

Dumbledore chuckled lightly “I am actually quite well, thank you.” He adjusted in his seat as if to show that he was comfortable, causing the girl to sweatdrop.

“Tell me, Naruto-san,” he settled his piercing blue gaze on her, “has there ever been a time you were angry or scared and something happened that you couldn't explain?" he asked.

She stayed silent and with a stubborn gaze she gave a single shake of her head in denial. 

"Naruto," Sarutobi urged. 

Naruto jaw tensed as she gulped. "Well, sometimes," she began hesitantly, "when the villagers..." She stopped with a clack of her jaw. "Things happen... They blame me for it. But I didn't do it, dattebayo!" she claimed, "I didn't touch them!" She looked at them, pleading with her eyes to believe her.

"You may not have touched them, Naruto-san; but you did do it." 

Naruto looked appalled and hurt.  
"No! I didn't do it! I promise!" she cried, "There's no way I could've! I didn't touch them, ‘ttebayo!”

"You didn't need to touch them. You did it with magic, Naruto-san.” Dumbledore explained patiently. “You see, young witches and wizards don’t have much control over their emotions or magical cores and will sometimes have spurts of what is known as accidental magic, especially if they are angered or frightened.”

“No,” she shook her head in denial, “I couldn’t have done that because magic’s not real, ‘ttebayo,” Her face was set stubbornly, not willing to believe what the old man was telling her.

“I assure you that it is, Naruto-san.” And as soon as the words left his mouth the lights flickered on and the kettle she had left on the unlit stove began to whistle. The old wizard’s eyes twinkled merrily behind his half-moon glasses at the stunned look on the girl’s face.

“This is why I am here to invite you to attend my school-"

Naruto had stumbled back and when she grasped for a chair that was no longer there, she fell hard onto the floor. 

Sarutobi had instantly shot up with his quicker reflexes and Dumbledore quickly followed to see if the small girl was alright.

She, however, didn’t even seem to acknowledge that she was on the floor or that she had fallen. Her eyes stared blankly in front of her.

"A witch.” Her voice was barely above a whisper. 

Her glazed eyes, so full of pain and horror looked up to the older men. “Is that why they hate me?" Her eyes began to fill with tears as her face twisted with dolor. "Is that why they're scared?” her voice cracked. “Because I'm a witch?" 

Her scared and pleading eyes turned to Sarutobi. "I-I promise I didn't mean to hurt them, Jiji. I promise I didn't!" 

Something pulled uncomfortably in the old ninja’s chest and he found it hard to look into the child’s desperate eyes. He placed his calloused hand upon her head of short golden spikes. His heart sank even lower when she flinched violently at the contact. But he was patient for the long 5 seconds she held herself tensely before letting him gently pull her in until her face was pressed against his chest. 

He stroked her hair softly as he tried to soothe her. 

"We know you didn't,” he assured her, “There are many children like you, Naru, you are not alone. Hogwarts is a place where they teach children like you to control their power and they can teach you as well.”

Naruto pulled away from his chest to look at him with eyes that tried to hold back on the hope slipping in. “There are others like me?”

The old wizard nodded with a kind smile. “Indeed there are Naruto-san, and it is my job to educate them. And if you so wish it, you as well.”

Her face lightened at the idea but then fell in consideration. She turned her concern to the hokage. "What about becoming a ninja?" she asked worriedly. 

To be a ninja and acknowledged by the village was her dream. It had been her dream for so long. It had been what drove her, what defined her existence. There was absolutely nothing that could keep her from wanting that, not even finding out that she was a witch. 

"I am sure arrangements can be made. Right, Dumbledore-san?" 

Dumbledore nodded, “Of course, Hokage-sama. But it will be hard, Naruto-san. You will be split between two very different worlds. We will of course help you where we can, but it will be up to you to balance the two.”

Naruto swallowed thickly but nodded her head. By the smile and eye twinkle she received, it must have been the correct answer. “Very good.” He reached into his robes and pulled out an envelope with a writing she didn’t recognize and a crest of some kind with four animals on it. It was held closed with a red, waxy seal with an “H” stamped into it.

“That is your acceptance letter,” the wizened wizard explained, “It has a list of everything you will need for classes.”

“Hai,” Naruto responded, still trying to decipher the unknown scripture.

“You will meet Dumbledore in my office tomorrow morning. He will take you to get the supplies you need and has offered to provide everything. The trip will last only a day so packing is unnecessary.” 

“Got it, I guess I’ll see ya then wizard-san, ‘ttebayo!” Naruto grinned as she led them to the door.

“It has been a pleasure, Naruto-san.” he tilted his head to her, “Farewell.”

She closed the door behind them and turned her attention to the letter once more. She eagerly broke the seal to see what kind of stuff she would need at a magic school. 

Her face fell in exasperated horror. 

“IT’S ALL GIBBERISH, DATTEBAYO!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thank you for reading this chapter all the way to the end. I hope you enjoyed it. This is my first ever fanfic so any helpful critics are appreciated! Let me know if you have any questions.


	2. Trust or Safety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto second guesses her choice to follow a stranger when she finds herself cornered. Can Dumbledore calm her long enough to introduce Hagrid and Harry?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for clicking on the next chapter. :)

Naruto woke the next morning already passing off the strange experience as a dream. She sighed sadly at the loss before dismissing it to start the day. Except, as she was getting up, she saw it: the letter she had gotten with the weird writing. 

She toppled over her bed with the speed in which she dove for it. She eagerly scrambled back up and once the letter was between her hands, she stared at it in awe. 

It had all been real.

Quickly, she sniffed around for some of her cleaner clothes and gave up on her hair after combing her fingers through it a few times. And after the three long minutes it took her ramen to cook and the thirty seconds to eat it, she was out the door and racing to the hokage’s office. 

Naruto easily snuck past the receptionist when she made it to the Hokage Tower -- the woman never let her though and actually having an appointment with the old man wouldn’t change that. And when she entered the office, both old men were there to greet her.

Dumbledore greeted her with a kind, grandfatherly smile as Sarutobi went straight to the point as he was hardwired to do.

“Are you ready?” he asked.

Naruto nodded eagerly, bouncing in place with her excitement.

“You are about to enter an unknown territory, Naruto.” 

His serious tone sobered her and she stilled.

“Things will be very different from what you are used to here. It is important that you are vigilant and mindful of what you do and say.

She nodded somberly. “I’ll be careful, Jiji. Promise.” 

His stern face softened in fondness and he gave her an approving nod before turning his attention to Dumbledore.

“She will be safe, Hokage-sama.” Dumbledore assured with a respectful tilt of his head.  
The hokage nodded his acceptance of the promise Dumbledore’s words were meant to be taken as and they both turned back to the young girl.

“Are you ready, my dear?” Dumbledore asked and Naruto gave a sharp nod. 

He put out his long wrinkled hand. "Take my hand." he said. 

Naruto hesitated but did as asked and as soon as she did they were gone with a loud _CRACK._

////

Everything had gone black and something was squeezing her tight as she was twisted around. She felt her ears and eyes sink into her skull and she gasped in panic but found she could not breathe. It was crushing her lungs. She was about to freak out when suddenly it was solid beneath her feet and everything became violently still.

She stumbled forward but was steadied by the old man who stood beside her, completely unaffected. 

"What was that?" she choked out, as she swallowed back the nausea that was creeping up on her. 

The man looked surprised. "I'm impressed," he smiled, "most people vomit the first time they apparate."

"Apparate?" Naruto tried, her face twisting in a grimace. 

"A form of magical teleportation." The old man smiled pleasantly. 

"Yeah, well, I think I’m good never doing that again, dattebayo" she said earning a light chuckle from the wizard.

She took a moment to look around. She was no longer in the hokage’s office but a small brick room with no ceiling and only one entrance. There also seemed to be something around her. 

Dumbledore smiled when she swiped her hand through the air, as if she’d be able to touch and grab ahold of it but her hand passed through nothing to her surprise. 

Despite it being intangible, she couldn’t ignore the funny, though comforting feeling. It was like a warm blanket but it seemed to muffle her senses slightly. She could see and hear fine but the energy that she usually could sense from living things seemed to be masked by a greater energy in the air. An energy that was quickly filling her up with each breath she took. 

It was exhilarating and also relieving. It was almost as if, her entire life, she had been running without oxygen and had just taken in her first breath. And with every breath after, it cleared away a headache she never knew she had and relaxed muscles she never knew were tense. The fuzziness she never knew plagued her mind was cleared away and suddenly everything seemed so clear and focused.

She snapped open her eyes she didn’t even realize she had closed when a giant man entered and blocked the only exit in sight.

11 years of survival instinct coursed through her veins and every muscle in her body tightened in anticipation as her eyes darted around, taking in every detail about her surroundings. Her eyes stopped on the old man. He had had no reaction to the new arrival, his eyes only watched her. 

Both of them were watching her. 

Her position dawned on her with the force of a waterfall: she was trapped. She had followed an unknown man to an unfamiliar place and was now in an all too familiar situation. 

But it hurt this time more than it had ever before. Before it had always been an angry villager who had chased her into a corner. This old man, however, had played with her emotions and wants. Luring her in with promises of a place to belong. She was such a fool.

She quickly jumped into a fighting stance where she could see both the giant and Dumbledore. Not willing to turn her back on either. 

“You lied!” she accused. Her face twisted in anger and hurt and she gave a sad and dry laugh. “You got me, old man. I had actually thought that just maybe…” she pursed her lips and gave a small shake of her head. 

Dumbledore’s heart wrenched at what she was implying because he knew that her accusation was all too plausible for how she grew up. “Naruto, this is a friend of mine. He will not hurt you. I will not hurt you. You needn’t be scared.” he tried to explain.

“How do I know you’re telling the truth?” she shot at him. She had almost made the mistake of letting her guard down, she wasn’t about to do it deliberately.

“Do you believe that your hokage would leave you with me if he had any suspicion?” he asked.

She looked at him with desperate eyes. She wanted to believe that her Jiji wouldn’t leave her to her death. She wanted to trust him. She wanted him to be telling the truth about all the promises he had made. Her body was still but her mind was racing, trying to choose between trust and safety. 

If she were to fight it would be like admitting there truly was no hope in this world, no place for her to belong. Not fighting could leave her at risk. It was hard to resist the instincts she had developed from a young age to not trust and be wary of everyone. Growing up she never knew who to trust and quickly discovered that she couldn’t trust anyone except for the hokage. 

Her breathing became hard, her body trembled. No one dared move as they waited for her to come to a decision.

With a harsh and unsteady exhale she came feet together. 

Dumbledore relaxed although he knew the girl was not. He knew that even though her stance had changed she was ready to fight or run at any moment. As was natural for the life she lived.

 _“Professor Dumbledore! Whatcha doin' here?”_ the large man asked in English.

The girl was struck with another wave of fear. Not knowing the lexicon and believing it to be a code.

_“Who d’ye have there?”_ he asked, pushing his furry eyebrows up so he could see the tense girl past them. 

_“This is Naruto Uzumaki. The one I was telling you about. The one that I had to get from the Hidden Land. They will be joining the first years.”_ Dumbledore explained and then turned to the girl noticing her anxiety.

"Ah, do not fret Naruto-san. You can not understand us for we are speaking a language known as English.” 

Naruto quickly thought back to the strange writing on the letter, surmising that that must have been the language the old man was now referring to, English.

“If you will allow me to perform a spell on you,” he continued, “you will be able to understand it as well as you do your own language. May I?" He asked carefully pulling out his wand. 

She tensed. She didn’t like the idea of him pointing a magical wand at her head. She sensed the power it radiated and knew he could easily blow her head off if that was his intention. 

Trust or safety? 

She looked at his sincere old eyes that twinkled in kindness. She swallowed thickly and nodded hesitantly. As the wand came up to her face, she closed her eyes and her cheeks puffed out as she held her breath.

The old man smiled in amusement, despite the circumstance, as he muttered _“linguae intellectum”_

She peeked one eye open to see Dumbledore putting his wand away but other than a tingling in her frontal lobe, nothing had happened. She frantically patted her head and released the huge puff of air she was holding in relief when she found it was still there.

“Nothing should be amiss,” he chuckled, “that is, if I am still as reliable as I once was. Afterall, I have grown rather old.” He looked over himself as if double checking that he was, indeed, as old as he remembered being.

“Wah!” she cried, pointing an accusing finger at him, “I understood you just now, dattebayo!”

Her eyes shot wide and she reached a hand to her throat. “What the—” 

It was so strange. Her throat was making foreign sounds but they came out naturally and they made sense to her despite never hearing them before. 

Dumbledore clapped his hands together with a cheery smile. “I do believe introductions are in order. Naruto-san, this is Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds of Hogwarts. He is also a very trusted friend of mine.” 

The large man Dumbledore had gestured to chuckled bashfully and Naruto could see the light blush spread across his cheeks from the praiseful introduction he was given.

“It’s a pleasure ter meet yeh, Naruto-san.” He bowed his head slightly towards her as he met her with a kind smile. “Sorry if I gave yeh a fright there. I know it can be, erh, intimidating to be in a new place but yer welcome ter come to me if yeh ever need anything.”

Then his eyes widened in sudden remembrance. 

“Oh right! I got Harry!” He shifted aside with a proud smile to reveal a small boy who had been craning his neck in an attempt to see around the giant a moment before.

Dumbledore chuckled lightly at Hagrid’s forgetfulness before turning to the curious boy, tilting his head down to see him past his half-moon glasses.

“I am glad to see you Harry.” he said with a kind smile, “I am Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts. I do believe I shall be seeing you there." 

The boy only managed to nod dumbly before the headmaster turned back to the blonde.

“Here you are, my dear.” Dumbledore said as he handed her a sock.

She looked down at it with deep puzzlement. 

“When you wish to return home, all you need do is hold it tight and say _‘Furusato’”_

Her eyebrows lifted and her mouth formed a silent “oh” as if it made complete sense. 

“Naruto-san, you can trust Hagrid as much as you trust me but I am afraid I must be on my way… Hagrid? Would you be so kind as to see to our young Naruto as well? Hogwarts will be paying for everything they need.”

“Of course sir!” Hagrid readily agreed.

“Thank you,” he smiled. 

A look of horror fell on the girl’s face when she realized what was happening. “Wait!” she reached out to stop him but he disappeared with a small pop before she could. 

She stood there, frozen with a startled look on her face, hand still reaching out to where the man had stood mere moments before. Her hand dropped to her side and her face puffed up in anger at being abandoned.

“Why, that old coot! When I get my hands on him!” 

Hagrid smiled at her, seemingly oblivious to her anger. "So yer the lil’ guy, hm? Me and Harry here were just ‘bout ter go school shoppin'. Ye both are gonna be firs’ years so we can get yer stuff too." 

She took a deep breath, her whiskered cheeks puffing out comically before she let it out long and slow, resigned to her situation. She turned to the large man and nodded.

Now that she wasn’t in her panicked frenzy, she could sense how the man seemingly radiated with kindness. He held an honesty about him that she'd never seen before. Everyone always wanted to deceive her or somebody but this man seemed so… guileless. She tilted her head to the side in ponderment. Perhaps it wouldn’t be so bad going with Hagrid.

She looked to the boy beside the large man. He was small but she still only came up to his brow. He had raven black hair and a pair of round broken glasses. He leaned closer and stuck out his hand. 

She flinched and prepared for the hit that often came next. She opened her eyes when nothing happened. The boy’s hand was posed in front of him seeming to be waiting for something. 

“I’m Harry,” he introduced. 

She only looked at his hand in confusion, her own held close to her body.

He realized that she wasn’t going to shake his hand so he awkwardly brought it back to his side. 

She looked up and froze at what she saw. His emerald green eyes. Although beautiful in color, they were tainted with sadness, loneliness and hurt. They were like the eyes she saw every time she looked into a mirror. She had only seen those eyes on one other child. A boy with dark features and pale skin who, like her, had no family.

“What’s the matter?” he asked, squirming slightly under her blue gaze.

“Hm?” she came back to attention. 

“Ah! Name’s Naruto Uzumaki, Future Hokage, dattebayo!” Her smile was as loud as her introduction and the boy was startled by her sudden 180.

The seconds that followed were awkward and silent. Naruto’s smile was plastered stubbornly in place and Harry had yet to know how to react to such an enthusiastic introduction. 

“Well,” Hagrid coughed, breaking the awkward silence, “I think we best be on our way.” he announced as he stepped closer to the brick wall behind them.

Naruto and Harry’s faces twisted in confusion when they watched him purposefully tap a few bricks with the tip of his pink umbrella.

Then their jaws promptly dropped when the bricks suddenly began to quiver and rearrange themselves and finally settled into an entrance to what seemed like another world. 

Hagrid smiled proudly, knowing just how wonderess it was and happy he could be the one to introduce it to them and see their amazed expressions. 

“Welcome boys, to Diagon Alley.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to try to post weekly (if I can remember / get it written in time)   
> The next chapter will be Naruto's visit to Diagon Alley!


	3. Diagon Alley (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The magical world is strange. The strangest part: most of the population isn't looking at her with disgust and hate (only some of them are but that's good enough for her)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naruto's visit to Diagon Alley is a bit long so I split it into 2 parts.

“Welcome boys, to Diagon Alley.” 

It was extremely crowded with many people; women, men and children alike dressed in strange and colorful robes. The buildings were small and similar in architecture, lined up against each other. Inside and outside the shops were strange things Naruto hadn’t even dreamt about in her wildest dreams. Strange foods, strange animals, strange equipment and clothes. How she wanted to marvel at it all like Harry but she found herself watching the people. 

Waiting.

Waiting for them to cast wary glances at her.  
But no one looked her way.

Waiting for them to whisper as she passed.  
But they continued their conversations without worry. 

Waiting for them to hurt her.  
But, the one witch that pumped into her quickly apologized, made sure she was okay, and continued on her way. 

Once the initial shock passed, a smile slowly crept onto her face until it was a giant beaming smile.

For the first time, Naruto walked with real confidence. She didn’t have to put on an exaggerated show on how nothing got to her, because for once, nothing did. She walked behind Hagrid and Harry, quietly admiring her surroundings with a genuine smile.

She was slightly startled when Harry slowed down to walk beside her. “It’s all pretty amazing, isn’t it?” 

She smiled a little brighter when she realized he was trying to have a conversation with her.

“It really is, ‘ttebayo.” she agreed.

“I only found out I was a wizard yesterday so all of it has been rather extraordinary.” he grinned excitedly, “When did you find out? Or did you always know you were a wizard?”

“No, Old Man Dumbledore only found me yesturday. It’s been strange, but in a really great way, ‘ttebayo.” she grinned.

“I know what you mean.” Harry shared her grin.

“So,” he pulled out his list of school supplies and placed it where they could both see, “it looks like we’re going to need some robes, books, a cauldron…” he trailed off as he kept reading before looking up at Hagrid in concern. “How am I to pay for all this Hagrid? I haven’t any money.” 

“Well, there’s yer money, Harry!” He pointed to the tall white building where they were headed, “Gringotts, the wizard bank. Ain’t no safer place, not one. ‘Cept perhaps Hogwarts o’ course.” 

Naruto’s new found confidence wavered. She knew better than to go into public places. Even though this place seemed different, unease and doubt twisted inside her gut.

What if she was kicked out? And in front of Harry and Hagrid? It would be shameful. Or what if they were all kicked out because of her!? They wouldn’t want to be around her afterwards.

As they approached the large bronze doors and Naruto saw the short guards in red and gold, she held back.

“Uh, actually, I think I’m gonna stay out here, ‘ttebayo.” 

“Hm? How come?” Harry inquired.

“I, uh, banks make me uncomfortable, ‘ttebayo.” she gave them a nervous smile but internally grimaced at the absurdity of the lie she had come up with.

Apparently the two males didn’t hold high expectations for her reasoning because they didn’t question the ridiculousness of it.

“Yeh sure?” Hagrid tried once more to which she gave a ready nod.

“Alright, well, jus’ don’t go runnin’ off,” he scratched his head nervously, “We’ll be back in a jiffy.” and he hurried in, hoping to finish before anything could befall the blonde.

She sighed in relief when she saw them disappear behind the doors without issue and swiftly put up her hood — as was habit if she wanted to sit out in the village quietly for a bit — and sat against the wall to wait.

“What are you doing down there?” she heard after a few slow minutes. 

Naruto looked up to see a boy her age. He had pale, sharp features and slick hair so light in color it could pass for silver. He was looking at her with a curious gaze and held a somewhat arrogant air around him. 

“Are you lost?” he then asked and she shook her hooded head. He pursed his lips and squatted to her level but still could not see her face in the shadows. 

He sniffed haughtily but looked away in embarrassment as he pulled an apple from his robes. “Here you are,” he held it out towards her, his cheeks a light pink as he glanced at her through the corner of his eye. “My mother bought it for me but I'm not at all hungry and I have no desire to carry it around.” he hastened to explain. 

Despite the indifferent and aloof front he was trying to put up he smiled warmly when she took it.

“Draco!” a hard voice called. 

The boy’s head snapped behind him and he stood up in great speed. 

“Father!” 

She looked to the man with long silver hair behind him. He had an even colder look and he directed it at her. 

She flinched. How she hated that look. Apparently, she wasn’t completely exempt from it, even here.

“What is it that you think you are doing?” he asked coldly. 

“I was just—” Draco began. 

“We do not associate with… people of that sort.” he said sternly, glaring at her. 

The boy bowed his head, “Yes father.”  
He only gave Naruto a glance before following him. 

Naruto sighed. She supposed there was always going to be people like that, no matter where she went. But she smiled at the apple she still held in her hand. At least here, not everyone was.

“Hey stop! Leave me alone!” 

Her sharp eyes automatically snapped to where the cry of distress came from and was greeted with the sight of a curly haired blond around her age being shoved into an alley by a small group of boys. 

She frowned in distaste and was immediately on her feet and racing to where they were. 

“You have no right to be here you filthy little mudblood,” one of the boys spat as he gave the scared blond a shove, causing him to drop the books he had been holding and hit his back against the wall. 

“You putrid-” another began grabbing a fistful of the blond’s shirt.

“Leave him alone!”

They turned around with angry grunts to see who was stupid enough to interfere. They barked out in laughter when they saw. 

“You’re a pipsqueak!” one laughed looking at the small blonde that easily passed for eight or nine with how short and frail they were. 

Her face reddened in anger and embarrassment but she repeated herself sternly. 

“I said Leave. Him. Alone. You cowards, who are you to say who has a right to be here?” 

The three bullies faces twisted into sneers as they turned from their victim to the ‘pipsqueak’. 

“We’re just trying to teach him that mudbloods don’t have a place here among us purebloods. It’s best he learns it now before he starts thinking otherwise.” one shrugged as if it were nothing. 

Her face had scrunched up in a derisive and confused grimace. “Sorry, I’m new to all this. What’s the difference here?” she pointed between the group and the boy they had singled out. They were all wizards from what she could sense. “You know other than you guys being a bunch of jerks.” 

“What was that brat?” They approached her intimidatingly.

The abandoned boy shivered on the ground where he was shoved, looking on in horror when he saw the boys tower over the sunny haired blonde. But, to his shock and amazement, the small blonde simply glared up at them in defiance.

“Look at this kid’s face! You’re probably a half-breed, no doubt.” one spat. “That’s even worse than his lot.” he said gesturing back to the boy he dubbed a ‘mudblood’. 

She bared her teeth at them, revealing her larger than normal canines. 

“What are you anyway? A cat?” he laughed causing her to growl.  
“Ooh!” he mocked, “a fox then!” 

“Your filthy kind don't even deserve to _exist!_ ” This time the boy literally spat at her, the saliva landing on her sandal.

Neither the action nor the accusation was anything new to her but she found it still stung. There may have been a time she had believed those words but seeing the scared boy trembling on the ground she knew that even if it were only to protect him or to stop people like the ones surrounding her, she had a purpose and a reason to exist.

She turned a hard gaze to the ‘pureblood’ bullies with a stubborn set to her jaw.

“Yeah, well, losers that hide behind stupid titles don’t get to say who can be here and who deserves to exist. Teaming up on someone smaller than you just goes to show your worth, dattebayo.”

That seemed to push them over the edge and the curly haired blond covered his eyes with a gasp when he saw one of them take a swing at her head. 

The other boys hadn’t even realized what had happened until they saw their brash companion on the ground. His wide and obvious strike had been easily dodged by the small blonde with grace and speed. The boy having missed his target didn’t receive the resistance he had expected and had fallen. 

“You little-” another growled as he ran for another obvious strike once he was out of his trance. Again, she didn’t even bother touching him. She merely sidestepped out of the way and let the boy’s own momentum bring him down to the ground.

She had a short stare off with the last one before he quickly turned and ran, the others following once they got back to their feet in panic. 

She continued to glare at their fleeing forms before she approached the boy who still had his hands over his eyes. She crouched down to pick up one of his fallen books and noticed that it was one of the books on her list for Hogwarts. Was he a student too? 

“They didn’t hurt you too bad, did they?” she asked, staying where she was, having learned from home not to get too close. 

He slowly moved his hands away to see her offering his book, the three boys nowhere in sight. 

“You shouldn’t listen to them, ‘ttebayo” she continued, “They were just a bunch of jerks.” 

“Why would you…?” he began not understanding the courage and kindness to help a complete stranger when they themselves seemed so small. He quickly stopped himself though. It didn’t matter why, only that someone out there was brave and caring enough to. 

“Thank you!” he blurted loudly. 

The kid in front of him must have been really strong to have made the three bullies run away despite their size and he said as much. “You were really brave! I can’t thank you enough!” He seemed completely oblivious to the blonde’s red face and embarrassment. 

She scratched the back of her neck and chuckled nervously. “Mah, they were all talk, dattebayo.”

“I’m Justin, by the way. Justin Finch-Fletchley.” He had made his way closer and she knew he was expecting her name in return. 

“Um, uh, N-Naruto Uzumaki.” she answered still a bit flustered. No one had ever been happy or excited about anything related to her before. 

“Uh… here!” she said, practically shoving his book into his hands before he gave her anymore compliments or thanks. She was definitely not used to it and it was rather discombobulating.

“Oh! Thanks!” he said remembering the other books scattered on the ground. She moved to help him.

“Are you going to Hogwarts as well?” she asked, recognizing all the titles of the books. His face seemed to brighten up even more. 

“Yeah! You too!?” 

“Yeah, ‘ttebayo.” she grinned.

“Justin!” they heard a woman call from the busy streets of Diagon Alley. 

“Ah that’s my mum. Won’t you come to meet her. I’d love to give you a proper thanks.” he said once they gathered all the books. 

“Uh, um, I-I don’t think so,” she answered, “I, uh, have to go.” 

He didn’t seem insulted by her refusal. 

“Right, your parents are probably worried about you.” was the conclusion he came up with and she didn’t correct it. 

“Well, thank you again, Naruto. I hope to see you at Hogwarts.” He waved goodbye and parted for his mother. 

She smiled lightly from the alley. She had possibly made a friend. She watched him meet with his mother, who looked awfully similar, as she hugged him and seemed to chide him for running off before leading him away with an arm around him to continue their school shopping. 

She felt a slight pang in her chest before returning to her place in front of Gringotts to continue her wait for Hagrid and Harry.


	4. Diagon Alley (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of Naruto's adventure in the strange village with Hagrid and Harry.

Hagrid looked awfully green when they emerged while Harry was grinning from ear to ear with his hair blown back. He combed his hair back into place the best he could — though it still stuck out messily — as he made his way towards her.

“It was amazing, Naruto! Next time you really have to come.” he smiled excitedly, “It’s like no bank you’ve ever been to.” he assured and then went into describing all that he saw inside the wizarding bank. 

He spoke of goblins and mine carts that sped through the tunnels and going hundreds of miles underground for a mysterious package and a door that if attempted to be opened by a non-goblin would be sucked in and trapped. He showed her the currency that was made of bronze, silver and gold. Apparently he had an entire vault full of the stuff his parents had left him.

It really did sound amazing but Naruto didn’t regret staying behind. This way there was no risk of Harry missing out and she still thought of the young boy who offered her the apple and the young boy she had helped. Then she remembered. 

“Hagrid?” he looked at her and she concluded that he probably regretted going in, considering how sick he still looked. 

“Yes, Naruto?” 

“What’s a mudblood?” she asked bluntly.

Hagrid came to a halt so suddenly Harry bumped into his back face first; but, Hagrid didn’t seem to notice or care. Harry stepped back rubbing his nose while Hagrid looked at Naruto in pure shock. 

“Where ye be hearin’ that term?” he asked with a tint of worry. 

She looked down remembering the bullies from earlier.

“While I was waiting for you guys, there were some kids bullying a boy for being what they called a ‘mudblood’. And they called me a ‘half-breed’. They said...” she looked downcast remembering the words she heard so many times before: _‘don’t even deserve to exist’_. 

Hagrid had become somber when she explained and even a bit angry when he saw her trail off sadly. He could easily guess what it was they had said. 

“Now don’ be listenin’ ter them. There’s nothin’ wrong bein’ a half-breed nor a muggleborn.” he said confidently, “Some o' the best I ever saw were muggleborn matter o’ fact.” then he seemed to pause in thought. 

“I s’pose yeh do look like yeh could be a half-breed.” he said eyeing her exotic look but he shook his head. “Bu’, yeh couldn't be.” 

Naruto tilted her head questioningly.  
“How come, ‘ttebayo?”

“Well, bein’ a half-breed means at least one o’ yer parents is a magical creature. Bu’ Professor Dumbledore told me that there’s no magic where yeh come from, only muggles.”

“Muggles are what the villagers are?” she asked for verification, frowning at the idea of the people from her home. 

“Muggles are folks with no magic in ‘em” he confirmed. 

“Well,” Hagrid grunted after a moment of silence. “Best be gettin’ yer uniform," he said, nodding toward Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. 

"Listen, boys, would ye mind if I slipped off fer a pick-me-up in the Leaky Cauldron? I hate them Gringotts carts." and the subject of the previous conversation had left him a bit disgruntled. They both nodded and watched him leave. 

Naruto turned back to the store but ventured no further. 

Harry was already to the door when he saw that she wasn’t following and he turned around to face her with a confused crease to his eyebrows.

“What’s the matter, aren’t you coming?” he asked.

The same worries as before crept up on her. Afterall, shop owners never liked her near their shops and she knew better than to go in. 

“Don’t tell me clothes stores make you uncomfortable too.” said Harry with surprise.

Naruto stayed quiet, wondering if he’d buy the same lame excuse twice.

“Look, we’ll be in and out real quick and I’ll be with you the whole time, I promise,” he encouraged, “Please don’t make me go alone.” he begged when she still hesitated. 

Whatever happened, she could handle it. And she’ll make sure that Harry isn’t dragged into it either. With these thoughts, she gave a determined nod.

“Great!” he smiled as he grabbed her wrist (lest she change her mind and leave).

Naruto tensed at the initial contact and fought with the instinct to get him off. People only ever grabbed her with the intention to inflict harm. But, Harry’s hand around her wrist was gentle as he led her into the shop. She marveled at how, once she relaxed, she even found it comforting and when he let go, she found herself looking at where they had made contact, missing the warmth. 

When they entered, a squat smiling witch greeted them. "Hogwarts, dears?" she asked, "Got the lot here. Another young man being fitted up just now, in fact." she continued before they even answered. 

Naruto swallowed thickly, her nervousness returning with her anticipation. Waiting for the moment when the woman would realize who she was and turn. But she still hadn’t when she set her up on a footstool beside Harry. Not even when she slipped a long robe over their heads, and began to pin it to the right length. 

This place really was amazing. It was completely different from the way it was at the village. Perhaps, she dared to think, the way the villagers had treated her hadn’t been her fault. Maybe, she thought, there was not something the matter with _her_ but the _muggles_ she had been surrounded by.

"Hello," said a slightly familiar voice on the other side of her. 

She hadn’t even noticed the other boy with her anxiety and then revelation. 

"Hogwarts, too?" he asked.

She looked over to him and her eyes widened and eyebrows rose in surprise. She recognized his pale, sharp features and slick, silver hair. It was the boy who had offered her the apple, Draco. 

"Yes," Harry answered.

“Yep, ‘ttebayo!” she nodded, waiting to see if he recognized her in return. She almost smiled when he looked directly at her curiously, until he frowned. 

Naruto’s eyes fell in dejection and worry. He had no doubt been lectured by his father and was probably upset about having gotten in trouble because of her. But, that wasn’t what he said.

“Do they allow foreigners?” he asked a bit rudely. 

Both Harry and she were slightly taken aback by the statement. 

“Uuuh” Naruto looked down at herself, wondering what gave her away. Also, he didn’t recognize her? 

“Where is it you’re from?” he asked, considering the benefits of foreign allies, if they had power that is. 

“Oh, uh, Konohagakure,” she answered. 

He grimaced in thought. “Is that Japanese? I don’t recognize the name. And I know a lot of names mind you. What’s your surname?”

“Uzumaki, ‘ttebayo.” She had never been asked so many questions about herself before. 

Draco frowned questioningly. “Like the myth?”

“Myth?” both her and Harry asked. 

He smirked, seemingly happy to show off his knowledge. 

“Well, there’s a myth that there was a land, a world, long ago—very barbaric and dark place— where the people practiced wandless magic. But what was truly special is that they could _teach_ muggles how to as well. Isn’t that ridiculous? _Muggles_ doing _magic_!” he laughed, “Well, a war transpired between our world and theirs—long and bloody, it was—and when it finished the strongest of both sides separated us so it could never happen again. That world was hidden away and was never seen again. It’s solely a myth, though.” he waved off their serious faces.

“But, what about the Uzumaki?” Naruto blurted. Was it possible that the myth he spoke of was actually the Hidden Villages? Is it possible that she actually had a family? She had to know.

“The Uzumaki were supposedly one of the strongest. They helped separate our worlds with their ‘powerful’ runes. It’s funny you have the name. They don’t _actually_ exist.”

Is it possible? Could it be that the ‘wandless magic’ was chakra manipulation? Could it be possible the myth wasn’t a myth at all? Could she have a family? Or was she simply making delusions in her desperation? 

"I say, look at that man!" said Draco suddenly. 

Naruto snapped out of her thoughts to see him nodding towards the front window. Hagrid was standing there, grinning at Harry and Naruto as he gestured to the three large ice creams he held. Naruto’s breath hitched and a huge smile crossed her lips. Had he bought her one? 

"That's Hagrid," she heard Harry answer. "He works at Hogwarts."

"Oh, I've heard of him.” Draco said, “He's a sort of servant, isn't he?"

Naruto frowned at the way he described him. Apparently Harry wasn’t too happy either as he answered that he was the gamekeeper a bit coldly.

"Yes, exactly. My father says he's a sort of savage—lives in a hut on the school grounds and every now and then he gets drunk, tries to do magic, and ends up setting fire to—”

“Shut up,” Naruto cut him off to both of the boys surprise. 

“Excuse me!?” Draco asked, face twisted in an ugly frown.

“I said to shut up. Hagrid is the nicest man I’ve ever met and you can’t speak that way about him, ‘ttebayo.” 

Draco was so shocked he couldn’t even find his voice. He stood there, mouth agape. No one has ever had the audacity to tell _him_ to _shut up_.

Harry took the moment of his silence to put his part in defending his friend as well. “I think Hagrid is brilliant," he added, then blushed when he heard just how much it paled to Naruto’s words. But he shook it off when Naruto smiled at him in approval. 

Draco turned away with a huff from having been gained up on for the sake of another. No one had called him off before, especially children his own age and he could feel his face burn slightly. 

"That's all, you’re done, dears," the witch said and both her and Harry hopped down from the footstool. Harry went straight to the door, seemingly happy to be out of the presence of the rude boy but Naruto stopped.

It was no doubt his father who had put those absurd thoughts in his head. He had been kind before his father had showed up and now he seemed so rude and snobby.

“It's not fair to judge things based off of other people's opinions. Discover them for yourself and come up with your own opinion. Who knows what you’ll find.” she said only turning her head slightly to smile at him over her shoulder. 

The silver haired boy watched her retreating form in wonder before looking away again with his nose high in the air.

…. 

Naruto stared at her orange and vanilla ice cream with awe and happiness as they walked, just admiring the color and the fact that it was hers and wondering how anyone could say anything but kindness about the giant man that had given it to her.

After a while, Harry pointed out that it was beginning to melt and in her panic, not wanting a single drop to go to waste, she put the whole thing in her mouth. 

“Wait!” Harry warned too late.

Naruto stilled and both their eyes grew wide.

Suddenly a high pitched whine emitted from the blonde and then she was waving a hand frantically at her mouth as she jumped in place.

“Col’! Col’! Col’!” she squealed through the mouthful of ice cream.

Harry tried to help but couldn’t get anything past her frenzic motions and eventually fell victim to his own laughter. Eventually, Naruto swallowed with a loud exhale and they continued on their way, all of them laughing at her cold blunder. 

It was strange, she thought, laughing at herself with Hagrid and Harry. It didn’t make her feel bad like it usually did. It was missing the meanness and mockery that the academy kids laughed at her with. And as she watched Harry’s eyes lighten with joy, she found herself wanting to make him laugh again.

Naruto had been convinced by Madam Malkin that this place was indeed different and that it was safe to enter stores without the fear of being chased out. And she took complete advantage of it by exploring and marveling at everything she could.

She jumped from one interesting item to another, excitedly showing it to Harry who shared her awe and Hagrid who smiled happily at her enthusiasm. Nothing was exempt from her wonderment and admiration.

Finally, there was only one thing left on the list, “--a wand.” Harry read.

“Best be Ollivanders,” Hagrid said, “no place better.” 

“Why don’t you go along there and wait,” he said, shifting from foot to foot anxiously, “There’s just one more thing I got to do, won’t be long.” 

“See ya in a bit, Hagrid-san” Naruto called as they entered the narrow and shabby store that smelled of dust and old wood. She marveled at the stacks upon stacks of narrow boxes, and her whole body tingled with the power they radiated. 

“Good afternoon,” said a soft voice and both Harry and she jumped. She hadn’t sensed his presence through the thick energy of the wands. 

"Ah yes," said the man, piercing Harry with his misty eyes she only recognized in the Hyuuga clan. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Harry Potter.” 

Naruto stood back as the old man told Harry of his parents visits and watched curiously as he pointed out Harry’s scar. 

"I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it," he said softly. "Thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands... well, if I'd known what that wand was going out into the world to do..." He then turned from Harry noticing Naruto.

“Ah! A friend of Mr. Potter’s.” he said, “Mr.-” 

“Naruto Uzumaki, ‘ttebayo.” His misty eyes widened drastically then he smiled.

“Mr. Uzumaki, I never thought I’d have the honor to serve one of your kind.” he bowed low to both of their astonishment and Naruto quickly bowed back in startlement. 

“Well, let me see what I can do for you,” he said reaching into his pocket to remove a long tape measurer, which began to measure them as he looked through the boxes. 

He’d hand them different wands with short descriptions but take them away quickly before handing them another. The pile of used wands was growing wild and Ollivander became more excited as it did. 

“Let’s see…” he said as he handed Naruto a beautiful white wand with a black handle that crept up on the white like branches of a dead tree. 

He took a step back in anticipation once he placed it in her hand. And as soon as he did a light stream of wind seemed to pour out of it and surround her in a comforting embrace. She closed her eyes as she allowed the warmth and power of it to surround her and when it died down she opened her eyes to see the excitement of Harry and Ollivander. 

“Aspen and thestral hair. Nine inches. Nice and strong.” he said taking the wand back to prepare for her with a huge smile. 

He handed the wand, now wrapped in brown paper, back to her with a zestful smile, as if he was looking upon the greatest miracle.

“Amazing; truly magnificent,” he said out loud but to himself. 

“What’s so amazing about it, Ollivander-san?” she asked befuddled and he focused his misty eyes on her cerulean ones. 

“Indeed... I have waited long for this wand to choose a wizard, Mr. Uzumaki. For the wielder of the wand will surely bring the change of the worlds.” He was so close to her and he spoke so softly she was sure Harry hadn’t heard but the words rung in her head as he went to continue with Harry.

Only a couple of wands later Harry also found his unusual match with a stream of red and gold sparks. They were both relieved when Hagrid came, they had been a bit overwhelmed with what they learned and were excited to leave. 

“Happy Birthday!” he told Harry as he presented him with a beautiful white owl. 

“Harry!” Naruto cried, “You didn’t tell me it was your birthday, ‘ttebayo!” she whined and Harry went completely red in the face as he thanked Hagrid profusely and apologized to Naruto. 

“Oh! Oh! But I did get ya something, dattebayo! It can be your birthday present from me!” she grinned widely as she reached somewhere behind her.

“Tada!” she presented him with a book. On the cover it read “ _Bewitch Your Friends and Befuddle Your Enemies with the Latest Revenges_ by Professor Vindictus Viridian”

“I saw you eyeing it earlier so I snagged it, ‘ttebayo.” She glowed with happiness at Harry’s look of surprise and joy.

Hagrid scratched his head in confusion. _‘Don’ remember givin’ Naruto the money fer that?’_ But when he saw how excited Naruto was to give a gift and how happy Harry was to receive one, he let it go, deciding that it had just slipped his mind.

////

The sun hung low in the sky when they found themselves at the Leaky Cauldron for a bite to eat. 

Once Naruto received the strange food, Hagrid assured was good, she reached for the chopsticks. 

Nothing. 

Still without looking she patted around a few before finally opening her eyes to see that they weren’t there. Her face scrunched up questioningly before she began looking around fervently. It was when her head was under the table Harry began to question. 

“What are you doing, Naruto?” he asked quizzically if a bit amused.

“Where are the chopsticks?” she asked snapping her head up from her search under the table.

“Chopsticks? What are those?” Harry asked. 

She looked at him confusedly. “To eat with,” she imitated eating by biting her teeth together a few times.

“Oh! Here,” he handed her three strange utensils. She studied them, turning them in her hand. She looked back to him. 

“You expect me to eat with a knife?” she asked confusedly. Now he gave her a disbelieving look before he began explaining each of their purposes and the proper way to hold them. After a while with the help of Harry’s guidance she managed to eat with them. 

_‘What a strange place,’_ she thought, _‘No chopsticks!’_

Naruto had already shovelled over half of her meal into her mouth when she saw that Harry hadn’t even touched his. Apparently, Hagrid had noticed too because he voiced his concern.

“Somethin’ the matter, Harry? Yeh haven’t even touched yer food.” 

His eyes roamed down in contemplation and they waited patiently for him to speak.

“He killed my parents didn’t he? The man who gave me this scar.” he finally said, rubbing his forehead. 

Hagrid squirmed uncomfortably in his seat. 

“You know Hagrid, I know you do.” Harry insisted softly.

“First, and understand this well because it’s very important.” Hagrid said, “Not all wizards are good. Some of them go bad…” He then went into the story of Voldemort. Of how his parents died by his hand and how only Harry was known to ever survive. “That’s why you’re famous, Harry. That’s why everyone knows your name. You’re the Boy-Who-Lived.” 

Harry had grown quiet, his eyes turned downcast and lost. 

Naruto's hand jerked back and forth unsuredly between placing it on Harry's and putting it back in her lap. She remembered the comfort the touch had given her before and hoped it would be the same for him but wasn't sure if it would be welcome. With a stubborn exhale and her face scrunched with resolve, she gently put it on top of his and Harry offered her a soft smile in return.

“Well, I think it’s about time to catch yer train to London, Harry,” Hagrid continued after a while, lifting up from his chair. “D’ye still got your portkey, Naruto?” 

“My what now?” she asked. 

“The thing that Professor Dumbledore gave yeh teh take yeh home.” 

“Oh, you mean this, ‘ttebayo!” she pulled out the sock. Then, her face fell at what it meant: it was time to leave. She looked to Harry with sad eyes; who, she was surprised to see, was looking at her with a similar expression. 

She opened her mouth but wasn’t entirely sure what she was supposed to say. 

“It was a pleasure to meet you, Naruto.” Harry said.

“Yeah! Today was the best day ever, dattebayo!” she said it with a huge smile and yet there was a tint of sadness to it.

“Oh, don’t be sad.” Hagrid implored, “You’ll see each other again.” he smiled encouragingly. 

“Right,” Harry said, giving Naruto a reassuring smile which she returned brightly.

“Alright, Naruto, make sure you’re holding onto all of your things tightly.” said Hagrid and Naruto hugged all of her things close. 

“D’yeh remember the word to activate it?”

“Uh, it was _‘furusato’_ ri--” Before she could even finish her question, she felt something hook behind her navel and she was whisked away.


	5. A Month's Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto's month back home before she returns to the magical world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a hard time writing this chapter so I hope it's okay. I wasn't originally going to have this month in between (like the movie) but I needed it so something makes sense later on.

“Uh, it was _‘furusato’_ ri--” Before she could even finish her question, she felt something hook behind her navel and she was whisked away.

Naruto landed in the middle of the Hokage’s office in a low crouch and with an air of intensity. The Hokage’s eyebrows rose at how powerful she looked but the spell was broken the next moment when her arms suddenly began to flail, sending her packages flying. He sighed as she fell flat on her face.

She quickly jumped back onto her feet and brushed herself off as she grumbled about a stupid sock. Sarutobi waited patiently for her to focus which, to his surprise, didn’t take very long. 

“Jiji!” she smiled brightly.

“Hello, Naruto.” he greeted, “How was your trip?”

“It was amazing, ‘ttebayo!” she exclaimed loudly. “People there were really nice and no one was scared of me and I met Harry and Hagrid-- Hagrid’s huge! Like he wouldn’t even be able to fit in my apartment, dattebayo!-- and I think they’re my friends now and you were totally right, Jiji. Things were really strange there. Like they didn’t even have chopsticks, ‘ttebayo! And Hagrid bought me ice cream but I ate it too fast and Harry said that the pain was ‘cause I froze my brain. Oh! And I got a wand!” She pulled it out and Sarutobi immediately tilted his head to the side as a bright red light flew past and left a scorch mark on his chair. 

“Oops,” Naruto winced.

“I am glad you had a good time, Naruto.” Sarutobi said, completely unbothered by the near miss to his head, “I do believe, however, that it’d be best if I hold onto that until you learn how to properly handle it.” He held out his hand and Naruto grudgingly handed it over with a pout. 

“In 32 days from now, you will return to my office where I will give you your wand as well as an object that will transport you to where you need to go.”

“Another portkey?” Naruto grimaced, “those things are seriously uncomfortable.”

“In the meantime,” Sarutobi continued as if she hadn’t interrupted, “you will continue at the academy and make the preparations you will need for your departure. You are dismissed.”

He turned back to his paperwork but Naruto didn’t leave.

“Actually Jiji, I wanted to ask you about something.” He looked up with a quirked brow, slightly surprised by Naruto’s serious shift in tone.

Naruto swallowed nervously when she saw she had his attention. “I learned about something when I was gone. There was a boy..." she hesitated for only a moment before continuing, “he talked about a myth. It was about the separation of two worlds. It kinda sounded like he was talking about the Hidden Villages. He said that Uzumakis helped separate the worlds.”

Sarutobi was quiet.

“I was wondering if maybe there were other Uzumakis? You know, other than me? Like a clan or something?” she wrung her hands nervously, afraid of what the answer could be.

Sarutobi took a measured breath through his nose.

“No,” he said, “there is no Uzumaki clan. You inherited your name from your mother and when she died… you became the only Uzumaki I know.” 

Naruto’s looked downcast but Sarutobi offered no other words. In the next moment, however, Naruto was beaming up at him. 

“Alright, just wanted to check!” she smiled crookedly, “Thanks, Jiji! I’ll see ya in 32 days, ‘ttebayo!” she called as she bounded off with an enthusiastic wave over her shoulder. 

For a few seconds after she left, Sarutobi stared sadly at where she had been. 

There was no need for her to know about her clan and the grim reality of what happened to it, he thought. She had enough pain in her life, she didn’t need to know about what she could have had and what she had lost. 

He closed his eyes in mild frustration. He hadn’t expected her to hear about her clan so soon and especially not during her trip. He just hoped that she did not pursue it further.

////

It wasn’t easy for Naruto to return to her everyday life. Her mind would continuously wonder to the magical world and the kind people she had met there, constantly worrying that it had all been a dream. She took to looking under her bed for the magical things she hid under it every chance she got, obsessively reassuring herself that it had all been real.

It didn’t take long for her teacher to notice how distracted she had become.

"Hey Naruto!” Iruka stopped her before she left the class with the others. She stopped and turned to him, expecting him to blame her for something she hadn’t done or lecture her for another mistake she had made, whether it had been her fault or not. However, she was surprised to see Iruka’s face scrunched slightly in worry instead of in frustration or exasperation.

“I just wanted to see if everything was alright? You’ve been, well, _quiet_.” Not that he was really complaining but it was definitely unusual behavior for the blonde.

“I’m fine, dattebayo!” she answered quickly placing her wide, fake grin onto her face. 

“Alright,” he said, though his eyes narrowed in uncertainty. 

Naruto turned to walk away again but Iruka continued. “You know, as your teacher, you can tell me anything, right?”

Naruto paused in her step. She couldn’t though, she thought. Iruka was different from the others in the way he treated her but even he wouldn’t accept that she was a witch. If he knew, he’d look at her with the same fear and apprehension that everyone else did. But she had to tell him something, she decided. Afterall, she was about to disappear for 10 months.

Iruka, noticing her hesitation, waited patiently for her to speak.

"Well, I guess you should know that I'm leaving, dattebayo." she told him, deciding to be blunt when she couldn’t decide on how else to say it. 

Iruka stared at the small girl in horror. Although vague, he could tell she meant leaving the village. Concern took hold of him. Sure, Naruto was a troublemaker but that didn’t mean he wanted her gone! The thought of her running away was a painful one. The thought that the village was just too much for her that she was actually going to abandon it. He understood why she’d want to leave but he also knew how hard-working and determined Naruto was. As a teacher, he had to assure the student didn’t give up. Not on being a ninja and not on their village.

"What do you mean? Where are you going?" he demanded. 

Naruto didn’t react to his demanding tone, deciding to just explain the best she could.

"Jiji brought a man a few days ago. He told me strange things. He told me I had a sort of ... 'ability’” she said, not wanting to use the word ‘magic’. “There’s a school for people like me. That's where I'm going to go. I thought you should know. I won’t be back for about 10 months."

Iruka hoped that Naruto was messing with him and any moment she'd say 'Haha! Got you Iruka-sensei!' But it never came. He knew Naruto was being serious but he still couldn’t wrap his head around it. 

What school could there possibly be? What ability did Naruto possess? Did it have to do with the Kyuubi? But that didn’t make any sense. He closed his eyes and swallowed, deciding he’d go along with it and talk to the Hokage himself.

"I see." he said, "You scared me, I thought you were running away. You'll be gone for a few months, huh? But you'll come back, right?" 

Naruto’s breath hitched. He actually wanted her to come back!? She gave a careful nod. 

“Good,” Iruka said like he did when a student answered one of his questions correctly in class. Something Naruto had never experienced for herself and she couldn’t help but smile. "Thank you, Iruka-sensei." 

Iruka gave her a warm smile. "So, when are you leaving?" he asked. 

“26 days.” she answered swiftly, having been eagerly counting down the days.

“I’m assuming you’ll want to continue your practice? You still want to be a ninja, right?”

She nodded avidly. 

“Alright,” he nodded to himself in thought, “I can figure something out.” he muttered distractedly, already mulling over all that he’d have to put together before the blonde left so that she could continue learning while she was away. 

////

Finally, after what felt like forever, the day had arrived. She was returning to the magical world.

She was restlessly waiting in the Hokage's office with a trunk full of everything she owned. 

“Everything’s been taken cared of?” he asked.

“Yep! Totally ready, dattebayo!” 

“Good. You’ll be needing this, I believe.” he said as he presented her with her wand and she took it with great excitement, almost squealing in delight. It was warm in her hand and she could tell it was just as happy to see her as she was to see it. 

“Oh, I’ve missed you so much!” she cooed, “Did Jiji treat you well? He didn’t stick you in his porn drawer, did he?” 

“I have no such drawer.” the old man grumbled, though his cheeks had pinked slightly.

“Anyway,” he continued, not very subtly veering the conversation away from his drawer that housed his student’s book. “Mizuki came earlier,” he said as he reached into his robes, “apparently, Iruka wanted you to have this so you can continue to learn while you’re away.” He offered her a small scroll.

Naruto looked between the scroll and Sarutobi with wide eyes as her mouth hung slightly agape in disbelief. She swallowed dryly when she realized that the hokage was waiting for her to take it. “Thank you,” she murmured as she hesitantly reached for the scroll and held it as if it were the most sacred thing.

"I have also prepared a few things for you." the old Hokage said as he reached for something behind him. "This is a storage scroll. Inside are different things including ninja skills for you to work on. To access it all you have to do is release a bit of your chakra into the seal." He handed it to her. 

Tears filled her eyes, making his heart feel heavy. He hoped that where she was going was kinder. Where someone caring wasn’t such a rare experience it brought the child to tears.

"Thank you Jiji… for everything." 

He smiled warmly towards her, his steely eyes softening for the small jinchuriki. 

“Be good for Dumbledore-san. I will see you when the school year is over.” 

“Yeah,” Naruto sniffed, “don’t die before then old man, ‘ttebayo.” she gave him a beaming smile, “You gotta be here when I become the first ninja-witch and then I’ll totally take that hat from ya, dattebayo!”

The Hokage's lip pulled up in a fond smirk, “Yes, I await the day.”

Her eyes widened for a moment and a happy smile graced her face.

After a moment, he awkwardly cleared his throat and handed her an old sock, giving it a skeptical look as he passed it. 

“This is your… transportation.”

Naruto didn’t so much as blink as she took it. 

“Does it have a keyword?”

“The number ‘9¾’ said in the English language. I was told you would know what it was.”

“Yeah, it’s ‘ _nine and three-quarters_ ’”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are someone who is interested in reading my story, I thank you and I apologize. My schedule has made a large shift and I'm finding very little time for myself. I have a lot planned with this story and am by no means going to stop writing but I'm afraid that posting a new chapter once a week is unrealistic. I will post as often as I can and I hope you'll stay tuned! Thank you!


	6. Platform 9¾

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto anxiously waits to see her possible friend again and finally leaves for Hogwarts.

After a moment, Sarutobi awkwardly cleared his throat and handed her an old sock, giving it a skeptical look as he passed it. 

“This is your… transportation.”

Naruto didn’t so much as blink as she took it. 

“Does it have a keyword?”

“The number ‘9¾’ said in the english language. I was told you would know what it was.”

“Yeah, it’s _‘nine and three-quarters’_ ” 

Naruto felt the familiar tug in her navel and hastened to tighten her grip on her belongings as she was whisked away. 

She stumbled into being and growled in annoyance. “Dammit! I did it again!” 

At least she had been holding her things, she thought. 

She looked up when she noticed the strange, warm embrace she had only ever felt in the magical world. Her whole face brightened at what she saw.

She was just out of the way of a large crowd full of children with their luggage and families, all of them dressed strangely although not all of them were in the colorful robes she had come to associate with witches and wizards. They were in the largest enclosed space she’d ever seen and just behind the crowd there was a giant, shiny, red tube with steam coming out of it. Only the magical world would have something so amazing, she thought. 

She was back!

She immediately craned her head in search of a pair of glasses under a mop of messy black hair but she didn’t see her possible friend anywhere in the crowd. 

She scrunched her face in thought before deciding that she’d walk around in search of anyone she recognized. Granted, that was very few people but she held hope that if nothing else, she could at least meet someone new! With these thoughts, she walked into the crowd with a bounce in her step and a smile on her face. 

She jumped to many groups of children and teens that were casually catching up after the long summer break. They most often would greet her with confusion and uncertainty but soften at the sight of her bright smiles and enthusiasm. Once she’d bound off to another group, they’d smile to each other and discuss the peculiarity of the strange and outgoing blonde.

Naruto felt like she was floating with joy. She’d never been so accepted before! People would look at her, people would talk to her and sometimes laugh with her and smile towards her. 

She was enjoying another interaction with a kind group of teenagers when one of them pointed somewhere behind her. “Hey,” he said, “is that the friend you were looking for?”

Naruto’s head swiveled to where he was pointing and immediately spotted the scraggly boy she had met a month before. 

“Yeah!” Naruto jumped in excitement, “that’s him! He’s here!” She turned back to the group with a humongous smile. 

“It was great meeting you, Naruto.” They said with smiles of their own.

“Yeah! You guys are great! Dattebayo!” she pumped her fist in the air as she made her way through the crowd backwards. 

“Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!” they called after her.

“Uh, sure,” she answered uncertainly before turning around and sprinting to where Harry was standing around in awe.

“Harry!” she shouted loudly as she came upon him.

The boy startled at the shout but as soon as he recognized who was calling, his face softened into a happy smile.

“Hey Naruto!” he greeted back. 

Her face brightened. “You remembered!”

“Of course I remembered you.” he chuckled lightly.

Naruto only seemed to smile brighter, if at all possible.

“How was your month?” he asked.

“It was okay.” she answered, not losing her grin, “I was excited to come back, ‘ttebayo!”

“Yeah, me too. Have you already found a spot on the train?” 

She quirked her head to the side. “What train?” 

“You know, the train,” he gestured to the large red thing.

Naruto’s face lit up in awe. “So that thing’s called a train!?”

“Haven’t you ever seen one before?” he asked quizzically.

She shook her head no.

“How do you get around if not on a train?” he asked. 

Naruto squinted her eyes in thought making her look much like a fox. “I run of course.” 

Harry was startled. “You run!”

“Oh ya! I’m real fast!” she boasted, “I hardly ever get caught anymore, ‘ttebayo!” 

Harry shook his head in wonderment. “Well, we should find a place to sit before it gets too crowded,” he advised. 

“Alright!” Naruto followed along with a skip in her step, not completely understanding but happy to go wherever Harry led her which happened to be an empty compartment inside the train, near the end. 

Harry set Hedwig down and they both started the struggle of trying to put their trunks onto the luggage racks above them. 

Naruto lifted it over her head, no trouble, but she was just too short to reach, struggling on her tippy toes as she wobbled in an attempt to balance it. Harry, on the other hand, was having trouble simply lifting his heavy trunk a few inches off the ground and gave a yelp when it landed on his foot. 

"Want a hand?" a voice asked and they turned around to see a boy with bright orange hair and a face full of freckles.

"Yes, please," Harry panted.

"Oy, Fred! C'mere and help!" the boy called.

Naruto gaped when another boy, identical to the first, came into the compartment. It must be some kind of clone, she thought as she hesitantly handed “Fred” her trunk. She figured he would have a better shot at putting it up with his height. But as soon as she released it into his hand he nearly dropped it with a startled face. 

“Blimey! I thought it was light the way you were carrying it!”

With amazing teamwork, the two managed to heave their heavy cases where they belonged. 

“Thanks, dattebayo” Naruto grinned. 

“No problem. Are those marks natural?” They asked seemingly more interested in her whiskers. Her hand subconsciously found them, suddenly feeling very self conscious. 

“They’re cute.” 

They grinned cheekily when they saw her blush in startlement and embarrassment. 

Even Harry hid a smile at Naruto’s discomfort towards the boys’ comment.

“Thanks for the help,” he said, pushing his sweaty hair out of his eyes, still grinning at his blushing friend.

"What's that?" the first one said suddenly, pointing at Harry's lightning scar.

Now it was Harry’s turn to blush when the two boys gawked at him, having discovered his identity as ‘The Famous Harry Potter’. 

They both were relieved when the two who caused them to blush to such an extent were called. 

“Coming, mum.” With a last look at Harry and Naruto, they hopped off the train.

“Hey Harry?” Naruto began once they were gone. “Do you know how he made a clone that can touch things? Stuff always goes through the ones they teach at the academy, ‘ttebayo!”

“Uh, that wasn’t a clone.” Harry answered, starting to get used to Naruto’s weird questions and strange lack of what he considered common knowledge. “They were twins. Uh, people born together. Twins are sometimes identical.”

“Oh! So they were two different people?”

“Mm-hm.” Harry acknowledged but Naruto noticed that he was distracted. He was looking out of the window and when she followed his gaze, she saw a whole group of people with bright orange hair, the twins among them. 

Naruto watched their interaction with a warm gaze despite the painful pang it brought to her chest. How she longed for a family herself. Sparing a glance at Harry, she could tell he had similar feelings. 

Then the conversation quickly went to Harry being on the train. 

She saw Harry lean back quickly as to not be seen looking and heard their mother berate her children to not bother him. She looked over to Harry knowing he heard what they were saying about him. He didn’t seem affected, he simply looked down as he continued to listen to them but Naruto knew better. She knew that he was uncomfortable and sad. He wanted the recognition and fame just as much as she wanted the looks from the village… not at all.

A whistle sounded and the mother began hurrying her children onto the train. She kissed them goodbye and their sister began to cry. Naruto let out a giggle when the twins tried to comfort her by offering to send a Hogwarts toilet seat to their mom’s horror. 

_'To have a family'_ Naruto thought, _‘how great it must be.’_

Naruto gave a yelp when the machine suddenly jolted, making her fall from her seat and onto the ground with a thump. It began to shake and she grabbed the seat for dear life. 

“What’s happening?” she asked frantically. 

“It’s taking off.” Harry said trying not to laugh at the scene before him. 

Naruto climbed back on the seat, her face hot with embarrassment. As soon as she did, the door of the compartment slid open and the youngest redheaded boy came in. 

Naruto quickly jumped to sit next to Harry. 

The boy didn’t seem to notice or if he did, he didn’t show it.

"Anyone sitting there?" he asked, pointing at the seat opposite Harry where Naruto had just been. "Everywhere else is full."

Harry shook his head and the boy sat down. He glanced at Harry and then looked quickly out of the window, pretending he hadn't looked. 

"Hey, Ron."

The twins were back.

"Listen, we're going down the middle of the train—Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there.” Naruto recognized the gleam in their eyes and understood it when Ron tensed slightly in fear before brushing it off. 

"Hey Harry. Hey Whiskers.” 

Naruto felt her face heat up at the nickname and she burst with embarrassment and indignation. “Who you calling Whiskers, you… you freckled carrot!” 

There was a moment of startled silence before the twins looked to each other and simultaneously burst into laughter. 

“Freckled carrot,” Fred laughed as he pointed at his twin, his other arm wrapped around his side.

“Haven’t heard that one before. Though… pfft” George tried to hold back his laughter with his hand, “it fits you, brother.”

Naruto’s anger melted away as the twins continued to laugh. She didn’t know how to respond to it. She was used to anger, not laughter and agreement. She watched in aw as the twins laughed at each other, holding each other up as they wiped tears from the corner of their eyes.

“We like you, Whiskers.” Fred grinned. Their laughter had finally quieted but their faces were still beaming with amusement. 

Naruto’s mouth went slack and her eyes wide as a startled blush made its way across her whiskered cheeks.

“We’re gonna have fun this year.” George added with the same pleased grin as his twin.

“Ah, allow us to introduce ourselves. Fred and George Weasley, at your service.” They dipped down in matching bows, one arm sweeping out dramatically while they held the other to their hearts. They came back up with their matching grins still in place. 

“And this is Ickle Ronnikins, our brother. Do take care of him for us.” they said dotingly but from the way Ron’s face reddened and the twins grinned, it was clear they only said it to embarrass him. 

“Alright, we’ll see you later.” they winked before sliding the compartment door shut behind them.


	7. Getting to Know Each Other (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto & Harry meet Ron & Hermione

"Are you really Harry Potter?" Ron blurted out only a moment after the twins left.

Harry nodded.

"Oh—well, I thought it might be one of Fred and George's jokes," he said. “Is it true then?” he asked.

“Is what true?” Harry asked perplexed. 

Naruto’s head was tilted to the side in confusion as well.

“Do you really have the, the, the… scar?” he whispered.

“Oh,” Harry chuckled revealing his scar beneath his bangs.

“Wicked!” Ron gawked.

"So that's where You-Know-Who— ?"

"Yes," said Harry, "but I can't remember it."

"Nothing?" asked Ron eagerly.

"Well — I remember a lot of green light, but nothing else."

"Wow," said Ron. 

He sat and stared at Harry for a few moments, then, suddenly realizing what he was doing, he looked away quickly and to the small blonde that sat beside Harry curiously. 

“Are you friends?” he asked.

Both Naruto and Harry looked to each other, unsure if the other was ok with them agreeing. Neither had ever had a friend before and most kids would never want to be. But, Harry, still looking at Naruto, smiled and nodded before turning to the redhead. 

“Yeah, we’re friends.” he answered, making Naruto smile brightly.

"So, are all your family wizards?" Harry asked, finding Ron just as interesting as Ron found him.

"Er… Yes, I think so," Ron answered. 

“What’s it like having three wizard brothers?” Naruto asked enthusiastically. Having any brothers at all was amazing enough but for them to be wizards, people who could accept her… 

“Five.” Ron answered, although he looked gloomy about it, to which Naruto didn’t understand. 

“Five!? That sounds amazing, ‘ttebayo!” she beamed. 

Ron gave her a confused look. “It’s not all that great. I'm the sixth in our family to go to Hogwarts. I've got a lot to live up to.” he then began to rant about all the things his previous brothers had accomplished “...Everyone expects me to do as well as the others, but if I do, it's no big deal, because they did it first. You never get anything new, either, with five brothers. I've got Bill's old robes, Charlie's old wand, and Percy's old rat.”

“But you never have to be alone.” she replied with a dreamy smile, “You’ll always have someone there for you. Someone to stick up for you and care about you,” her voice had become distant as she spoke. 

“You don’t have siblings?” 

She shook her head no. 

Ron seemed to hesitate on what he wanted to ask next. “What are your uh…” he paused, unsure if it was a taboo subject. 

“My what?” she asked curiously. 

“Well, what _species_ are your parents?” 

Naruto tilted her head in confusion. “What d’you mean?”

“I mean you’re a half-breed, right?” Ron asked, his face a bit red. 

For a brief moment, Naruto looked down in consideration. She remembered how Hagrid said that there was no magic where she came from. That would make her a muggle-born, she thought. But then she thought about how Sarutobi said he didn’t know any Uzumaki but her and her mom.

Draco’s story about the Uzumakis played in her mind. She was convinced that there were, at least at some point, more Uzumakis than just her and who was to say they weren’t from the magical world or descendants from some kind of species? But really, who was she to say anything about her parents? She knew nothing about them. Maybe they really were just muggles.

“You’re not the first person to call me a half-breed.” she said, still wrapped in her thoughts. “I guess I do look kinda weird compared to you guys,” she scratched her whiskered cheek, “so maybe I could be a half-breed but the muggles back home look just as different from you guys as I do.” She thought about the Inuzuka who looked far more beast-like than her and the other clans that didn’t look quite ‘normal’ either.

Without knowing anything about her parents, her mind was spinning with the possibilities. “I can’t really say, ‘ttebayo.” she admitted with a shrug.

Ron, already embarrassed for having asked, didn’t pursue further despite the lack of answer on either her parents or status. 

They soon changed the subject to the game, quidditch. Which when discovered by Ron that neither knew about, was explained in great detail about how to play and about the rules and the different teams as the train carried them out of London. 

Naruto was beaming. She couldn’t wait to fly on a broom or to be able to play. No one had ever let her play any games back home. But she soon got distracted by the window.

She watched the scenery pass like an excited little kid, her face pressed to the glass and completely oblivious to how she had climbed over Harry to do so. Harry, on the other hand, had casually maneuvered out from under her and smiled in amusement when she plopped down without even realizing it.

Her face never left the window as she watched the tall buildings of London melt into the fields full of cows and sheep. It was like nothing she could possibly ever see back in Konoha and although it wasn’t considered the ‘magical’ part of this world, it was equally as magical to Naruto.

It continued like this until about half past twelve when a smiling older witch came with a cart full of treats. “Anything off the trolley, dears?” she asked.

Ron lifted his deformed and smushed sandwich in badly hidden disgust. “No thanks. I’m all set.” 

Harry looked at it and reached into his pocket for a hand full of coins, “We’ll take the lot.” he exclaimed.

They found themselves in a mountain of candy. Naruto silently watched as Ron stuffed his face and Harry studied and tried bizarre candies.

“These aren’t real frogs, are they?” Harry asked.

“Just a spell.” Ron answered, “Besides, it’s the card you want. It has a famous witch or wizard. I have quite a few myself.”

Harry opened it and the chocolate frog acted much like a real one as it jumped away and out the window.

“I’ve got Dumbledore!” Harry exclaimed. That caught Naruto’s attention.

“I’ve got about six of him.” Ron said. Harry looked back down.

“He’s gone!”

Naruto snorted. “He’ll do that to you, won’t he?” she muttered. She was still a bit bitter about him leaving her in an unknown place with strangers.

“Want some?” Harry asked, offering Naruto a box. 

Naruto looked at him with wide eyes. 

“You at least know what candy is, right?” 

Naruto nodded with a huge smile as she took the offered box. 

“Never had it before, ‘ttebayo,” 

Her statement caused Ron to give her a sympathetic look.

“Strict parents?” he asked. 

Naruto shook her head as she poked the chocolate frog, making it croak.  
“No parents.” she replied perfunctorily. 

It was common knowledge back home. Everyone seemed to know she was the “orphan brat”. And there were many orphans back home; even Harry was one. Therefore, she didn’t expect the news to surprise them or to receive the sympathetic and pitying looks.

“So that’s why you joined Hagrid and me at Diagon Alley,” Harry said in somber realization. 

“Who takes care of you?” he then asked curiously. 

She thought about it a moment but it didn’t take her too long to come up with a response: “I guess that’d be Hokage-jiji, dattebayo.” she said, “I used to live in the orphanage but…” she trailed off before suddenly beaming too brightly, “I was way too cool for them, dattebayo!”

They had always treated her horribly in the orphanage and when she was nearly four they finally kicked her out. She had lived on the streets—a mere street rat—for months before the Hokage had discovered her. Since then she had lived alone in the apartment he provided her.

Both boys were silent at this revelation, not having been completely blinded by her cheer to miss the meaning behind the words. And in the silence the only noise was of Ron’s rat whose head was stuck in a box of candy. 

Her eyes found it, hoping for a distraction. 

“Ne, ne, is that your pet?” 

“Oh, yeah! This is Scabbers.” The sullenness of before began to fade.  
“Pretty pathetic isn’t he?”

“Just a little bit.” Harry admitted and she couldn’t help but nod as well.

He suddenly became chipper. “Fred gave me a spell as to turn him yellow, wanta see?” 

They both nodded eagerly and inched closer. 

He cleared his throat “Sun-”

A girl with bushy brown hair walked in wearing the school uniform.

“Has anyone seen a toad?” she asked in a bossy sort of voice, “A boy named Neville’s lost one.” 

The boys shook their heads. But she wasn’t paying attention, she was looking at the wand in his hand. 

“Oh? Are you doing magic? Let’s see it then.” She sat down without invitation and Ron looked completely taken aback. He cleared his throat to try again. 

“Sunshine, daisies, butter-mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow.” The box the rat's head was in was blown off but otherwise nothing happened.

“Are you sure that’s a real spell? Well it’s not very good, is it?” she giggled. 

Ron gave them a ‘is-she-serious?’ look. 

“Of course I’ve only tried a few simple ones myself but they all worked for me.” she said. 

Then she began talking very fast. While the boys looked horrified, Naruto was only amazed to hear that she had _memorized_ all the material for all the courses. This girl was incredible, she decided. 

“I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?" she finally finished.

“I’m Ron Weasley,” Ron muttered.

“Naruto Uzumaki, dattebayo!” Naruto grinned.

“Harry Potter,” Harry said.

Hermione gasped "Are you really? I know all about you, of course. I got a few extra books, for background reading,” she explained, “and you're in _Modern Magical History_ and _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_ and _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century_."

Naruto gawked at this and turned to Harry who seemed just as surprised.  
“I didn’t know there were books about you! That’s so cool, ‘ttebayo.” she exclaimed. 

Harry gave her a relieved look. “I’m glad someone’s as new to this as me,” he muttered. 

"Goodness, didn't you know? I'd have found out everything I could if it was me," Hermione said.

"Do either of you know what house you'll be in? I've been asking around, and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best; I hear Dumbledore himself was in it, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad…” however she didn’t even wait for a response, “Anyway I'd better go and look for Neville's toad.” she said rising, “You three better change into robes. I expect we’ll be arriving soon.” and she finally left.

"Whatever house I'm in, I hope she's not in it," Ron grumbled.

“Are Gryffindor and Ravenclaw houses?” Naruto asked.

“You don’t know?” Ron seemed surprised before he quickly explained the four houses. 

"What house are your brothers in?" asked Harry.

"Gryffindor," said Ron. Gloom seemed to be settling on him again. "Mom and Dad were in it, too. I don't know what they'll say if I'm not. I don't suppose Ravenclaw would be too bad, but imagine if they put me in Slytherin."

“Is Slytherin bad?”

“There's not a witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin. You-Know-Who was one.” 

“Vol-, I mean, You-Know-Who was at Hogwarts?”

“Yeah, a long time ago.”


	8. Getting to Know Each Other (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto and Harry meet Draco again along with his rather large friends, Crabbe & Goyle.

Taking Hermione’s advice (begrudgingly on Ron’s part) they got their robes out to change. 

Naruto didn’t think twice about changing in front of them despite being a girl. It’s not like she had anything to hide being as underdeveloped as she was. Besides, she was still wearing a tanktop. So, she didn’t expect their shock or the gasp that escaped Ron’s lips when she removed her baggy hoodie she had been porting.

Without the hoodie Ron and Harry could now clearly see how Naruto's spine protruded unnaturally out of her back. How each rib was visible and her arms were bone thin. She looked back at them to see what was the matter and both of them pried their eyes from her emaciated form, hoping she didn’t notice their horror. 

They quickly got changed and neither of the boys mentioned what they saw. And not long after the compartment door slid open again. Three boys entered, and Harry and Naruto recognized the middle one at once. 

“Hey, I remember you ‘ttebayo.” Naruto said excitedly. The boy with the silver hair was taken aback by her lack of poise and subtlety. “D’you remember, ‘ttebayo?” she asked and the boy pursed his lips, 

“You’re the foreigner with the strange name.”

“Right,” she scratched the back of her head sheepishly. She was hoping that he had maybe thought about what she had said as they parted. Or maybe recognized her as the lonely child he had been kind to. 

However he only gave her a final glance and a small grunt before turning to Harry, looking at him with far more interest than he’d shown in Diagon Alley.

“Is it true?" he said, "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"

“Wow, Harry, you’re really popular, ‘ttebayo” Naruto smiled. 

But Harry was looking at the boys beside Draco. Naruto looked too. 

Both of them were thickset and tried their best to look intimidating. They looked like bodyguards the way they were standing on either side of him.

“Ooooh, you guys look strong, ‘ttebayo. You any good at fighting?” she said suddenly with stars in her eyes. She’d need a sparring partner while she was here. 

The two gorilla-like boys looked to each other, seemingly confused by her question before they looked to Draco who answered for them.

“Of course they can fight!” he said. 

The two boys hearing his answer resumed their ‘intimidating’ stare as if trying to prove him right. 

Harry and Ron looked at her with furrowed brows. Why would she want to know that?

“I’m Naruto Uzumaki, dattebayo! What're your names?” she asked.

“This is Crabbe and Goyle,” Draco answered for them again “And my name’s—”

“Wait, just a sec Draco,” Naruto said with a finger raised, still looking at Crabbe and Goyle with interest.

Draco was dumbfounded, mouth hung slightly agape. Twice he had been quieted by this kid. 

“Wait a minute…” he turned to Harry, “I haven’t introduced myself already, have I?” he asked quietly. 

Harry shook his head, “Not that I’m aware,” 

They looked to Naruto who had approached the large boys. They easily towered over her, each of them a whole head taller than her and at least twice as wide.

“D’you guys wanna be my sparring partners?” she asked them. 

The three boys behind her blanched. Those boys were huge and Harry and Ron had just seen how frail and tiny she was. How could she so casually pick a fight with them!? She’d no doubt be demolished!

Crabbe and Goyle shared a glance and a grunt.

“I can to fight!” she yelled at them to the other three boys’ surprise.

“Oh ya!?” she said after another one of their grunts, “I dare you to say that again, dattebayo!” She was on her tippy-toes, trying to get in their faces but far too short to succeed.

“How do you know my name?” Draco cut in, a bit disturbed by the scene. 

She looked back to them, the anger draining from her shoulders, and a smile formed on her lips. “That’s what your father called you, right?”

“My father?” he questioned with his face grimaced in confusion. 

“Naruto, we didn’t meet his father,” Harry put in.

She shook her head. “You were in Gringotts with Hagrid. I was waiting at the front.”

Draco’s thoughtful frown fell into one of horror and a pink tinge appeared on his pale cheeks, having put it together.

“Thank you,” she smiled, seeing that he remembered.

“I haven’t a clue as to what you’re talking about,” Draco responded too quickly for it to be true.

Naruto nodded, “Right, sorry,” she muttered. Based on his father’s reaction, he probably didn’t want to be associated with her in any way, especially in front of his friends.

Draco looked away when he saw her spirit dwindle slightly. But, he remembered what his father had told him:

“ _You are my son therefore the heir to the noble family of Malfoy. You can’t be seen with no-name homeless orphans. If you_ ever _embarrass the family in such a way again, there will be severe punishments. Am I understood!?_ ” 

He was a noble and had to act as such, he reminded himself. He couldn’t be associated with people like Naruto Uzumaki. Not that he’d even want to, he thought. She was loud and rude and had absolutely no class. He needed to be known to have connections with people like Harry Potter. That’s why he came here in the first place he reminded himself.

He turned away from the blonde and to the famous Boy-Who-Lived.

“My name’s Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.” he finally introduced.

Ron gave a slight cough in an attempt to hide his snigger. 

Draco Malfoy snapped his gaze to him. He dare insult the name ‘Malfoy’!?

"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask yours.” he sneered, “Red hair, freckles, and hand-me-down robes, you must be a Weasley.” Another sort his father warned him not to associate with.

He turned back to Harry. "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter.” 

Naruto grimaced, thinking about a certain raven who thought he was better than everyone because of his clan name (his skills not even crossing her mind).

“You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort.” 

Naruto glowered solemnly. That had been what his father had said. She looked down in dejection, that’s what they always said.

“—I can help you there.” he held his hand out for Harry to take. 

Naruto felt a weight settle in her stomach as the happiness and hope she had been slowly accumulating crumbled. She dropped her head, not having the strength to see Harry, her first friend, agree and take it. It was at least nice while it lasted, she tried to think. 

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks," she heard Harry say coolly and her head snapped up to see him smiling at her warmly, Draco’s offered hand left untouched. 

She looked to Draco who had a light dust of pink on his pale cheeks.

"I'd be careful if I were you, Potter," he said slowly, "You hang around no-good foreigners and riffraff like the Weasleys and that Hagrid, and it'll rub off on you."

Naruto’s face went red with anger and she was in Draco’s face before Harry and Ron even had a chance to start their retort.

“Insult my new friends again, I dare you,” she growled.

Draco gulped but tried to mask his intimidation with arrogance.  
“Still trying to defend that oaf?” 

Naruto poked him hard in the chest. “Still can’t form your own opinion, _hitsuji_?”

“That _is_ my _own_ opinion, you uncultured pillock!” he retorted, trying to ignore the pain that blew up in his chest from her finger.

“I don’t know what that means—” she admitted without changing her tone or expression “But—”

“What’s going on in here?” Naruto peeked over his shoulder—making Draco uncomfortable with the proximity—to see that Hermione Granger was back. 

“You’re not fighting, are you? You'll be in trouble before we even get there!"

“No,” Harry responded smoothly, “they were just leaving.” 

Draco pursed his lips in a scowl and Naruto, at first confused, took the cue and backed off. Draco readjusted his robes in an attempt to regain some dignity and poise before he walked out with a snap of his cloak. “Come on Crabbe, Goyle.” he called and they obediently followed.

"Can we help you with something?" Ron turned to her in displeasure.

“Just wanted to make sure you were changed,” she said in a sniffy voice, “I've just been up to the front to ask the conductor, and he says we're nearly there.”

“Well, as you can see, we are so…” 

"All right… you've got dirt on your nose, by the way, did you know?" she said and Ron glared as she left, rubbing his nose in an attempt to rid it of the dirt.

////

As promised, not long after, the train slowed to a stop and Naruto jumped with excitement, Harry’s stomach lurched with nerves and Ron became pale under his freckles.

“Firs’ years! This way!” she recognized the voice immediately. It was Hagrid calling for the first years to come towards him. He was easy to spot in the crowd, towering over all of the students and his bright lamp shining in the darkness. 

“Hello Harry, Naruto,” he greeted when they made it to him. 

“Hello Hagrid,” Harry echoed his greeting.  
“Hey Hagrid-san!” Naruto grin was as bright as the lamp.  
Ron openly gawked at his size but Hagrid paid it no mind. 

“Alright! This way to the boats!” he waved for them to follow. 

Naruto mounted one of the boats with Harry and Ron and muffled an excited cry when it took off without having done anything. ‘ _Magic_ ’ she smiled. 

She watched the oily water beneath her as the boats glided along. But, when she looked up she saw beyond the fog something she’d never seen before. It was like something out of a book, a fairytale book. Everyone gawked and she couldn’t help but gawk as well at the giant castle before them.


	9. Getting to Know Each Other (part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto & Harry meet Hogwarts, the Sorting Hat and their new "family"

All the eager first years quickly mounted the stone stairs and crowded around the huge oak doors that led inside Hogwarts. Hagrid scanned the group to make sure everyone was present and knocked three times on the castle door with his gigantic fist.

The doors immediately opened and they were greeted with a stern-faced witch with emerald-green robes. “Thank you, Hagrid” she nodded, “I will take them from here.” 

She opened the doors wide and they all followed her across the large and beautiful entrance hall to a small, empty chamber set off to the side. They squeezed in tightly and Harry felt Naruto tense beside him. This many people this close to her made her incredibly uneasy and her instincts scream. Her eyes were darting around almost frantically and without much thought, Harry laid a gentle hand on her arm. 

She jolted under his touch and snapped to face him. For a moment, he could have sworn that she had snarled at him but it was replaced by her usual grand smile in the time it took for her to face him fully so he couldn’t be sure.

He didn’t have much of a chance to ponder on it though because the witch at the front began to speak and he had a feeling she was not someone he wanted to cross.

“Welcome to Hogwarts, I am Professor McGonagall.” the woman greeted, “Now, in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates but before you pick your seats you must be sorted into your houses,” she explained. 

Naruto was taking deep breaths, focusing on the warmth Harry offered and reminding herself that this place was different and no one was going to hurt her. With those thoughts, she forced herself to relax and when her body slumped she noticed it: a toad on the floor. Her brow screwed up in bafflement before she remembered what Hermione had said on the train: that a boy had lost his pet toad. 

In order to not interrupt the older witch, who seemed to hold an air of strictness, she quietly and subtly leaned down to pick it up to return to the boy named Neville.

“—At the end of the year the house awarded the most points will win the house cup—”

“Trevor!” a boy interrupted jumping towards Naruto or more specifically the toad she was holding. The witch looked at him with a quirked eyebrow and the boy knew his blunder and furtively ducked his head. The witch sighed. 

“Sorting will begin momentarily,” she finished before turning and leaving the chamber. 

The boy shyly looked up to make sure she was gone before turning to Naruto. 

An excuse was already on the tip of her tongue, ready to explain that she hadn’t been the one to take his pet and that she had only just found it and was going to return it. But, she was cut off by Neville’s relieved smile as he gently took Trevor back and thanked her profusely before going back among the group of students.

Naruto was in silent shock when she felt a tap on her shoulder. A shock of anxiety pulsed through her-- she hated not being able to feel people come up on her-- and she snapped around to see a familiar, smiling, curly-haired blond. She schooled her features again and fought to smother her panic back down. It was Justin Finch-Fletchley, the boy she had helped in Diagon Alley. 

“Hey! Naruto!” he said excitedly.

“Hey!” she beamed. 

“You really are something," he grinned with a soft and sheepish laugh, gesturing to where the boy and his toad went with his head, “just helping another random poor bloke like that.”

“What d’you mean ‘another’?” Harry asked, feeling a bit left out on who the boy was and what they were talking about.

“Chased off three brutes, all by himself, he did. It was amazing!” Justin explained.

Naruto scratched the back of her head sheepishly. “Mah, they weren’t all that tough.” They didn’t even really fight.

“They seemed pretty tough to me,” Justin insisted. 

“When was this?” Harry asked perplexed and a bit impressed. 

“When you were at Gringotts,” Naruto answered casually. 

“It seems you met quite a few people during that time,” he said. He had thought he was the one having an amazing adventure in the bank run by goblins.

“Ya, this is Justin.” She gestured to the smiling boy, “Justin, this is Harry.” 

Justin shook his hand. “Nice to meet you, Harry.” 

“Likewise” Justin seemed far better than the other boy she had met when he was in Gringotts. 

Soon McGonagall returned and Naruto felt her stomach jump with excitement.

“We are now ready for you. Form a line and follow me.”

They opened incredible and prodigious doors to an even more incredible and prodigious room. There were thousands upon thousands of candles suspended in the air that lit the four long tables lined with many students. She smiled and waved to some of the ones she recognized from the platform but soon got distracted by the ceiling, or rather, the seemingly lack of. Above their heads was the night sky full of stars and silver clouds instead of the ceiling and she heard Hermione behind her explain that it was only an enchantment. 

Harry quickly pulled on her robe to stop her before she pumped into a fellow student since she hadn't sensed them all stop as she was watching the “sky”. She smiled sheepishly to him and noted where everyone was looking and looked as well: an old witch hat on a stool that McGonagall had halted them before.

And over the witch hat, Naruto saw the familiar old wizard, Dumbledore. She was torn between glaring and smiling. She was honestly relieved to see him but at the same time, she was still a bit upset about him leaving her the way he did. However, Dumbledore only subtly looked at her and winked before turning back to the hat. Naruto sighed and looked to the hat as well. She’d bug him later, she decided.

Then the hat twitched and a rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth and it sang:  
" _Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!_"

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. However, realization dawned on Naruto and she looked at Harry from the corner of her eye in worry. It was possible they wouldn’t be in the same house! An unpleasant feeling settled in her stomach.

The feeling only amplified when Professor McGonagall stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. 

Naruto swallowed thickly and the sorting began.

“Abbott, Hannah!” McGonagall called and “HUFFLEPUFF” the hat shouted after a moment of being set on her head. 

"Bones, Susan!" "HUFFLEPUFF!" 

"Boot, Terry!" "RAVENCLAW!"

“Brocklehurst, Mandy!” “RAVENCLAW!”

“Brown, Lavender!” “GRYFFINDOR!”

"Bulstrode, Millicent" “SLYTHERIN!”

And so it went, one name after another. “Corner”. . . , “Cornfoot”. . . , “Crabbe”. . . , “Davis”. . . , “Entwhistle”. . .

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!" he gave her a nervous smile and she returned it with an encouraging one. 

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat called.

Hermione Granger eagerly stepped up when it was her turn and was placed into Gryffindor to Ron’s displeasure.

Neville Longbottom nearly fell on his way there but a small tan arm that held strength no one expected shot in front of him to catch him. The boy quickly corrected himself and clumsily thanked her again before nervously stepping forward to the hat. The hat took a long time to decide with Neville. But finally, it shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" 

Draco swaggered forward and the hat barely touched his head when it shouted, "SLYTHERIN!"

Finally, Harry was called and Dumbledore leaned forward in his chair in anticipation and the children around them began whispering as the hat was set on his head. 

Naruto’s whole body shook with nerves. She really wanted to be in the same house as Harry. She held her breath as she listened closely. Finally, the hat called “GRYFFINDOR!” and Harry staggered off to the cheering table, leaving Naruto alone.

There were now only 6 of them left and Naruto was still one of them.

“Smith, Zacharias!” “HUFFLEPUFF!”  
“Thomas, Dean!” “GRYFFINDOR!”  
“Turpin, Lisa!” “RAVENCLAW!”

Finally, her name was called.

She took a deep breath and saw Dumbledore give her a reassuring nod and Hagrid smiled encouragingly. She sat on the stool and heard the voice of the hat once it was set upon her head. 

“ _Interesting_ ,” it hummed.

“ _I sense great loyalty… certainly not afraid to fight for what you believe in… a strong sense for what’s just, I see… hard working; never one to give up. A fine Hufflepuff you’d make_ …” the hat spoke ‘out loud’ in her mind but it seemed to talk mostly to itself.

“ _However, you possess a deep desire to prove yourself and be acknowledged… willing to work hard for your goals… Incredibly resourceful. Slytherin wouldn’t be bad… A fine mind, very creative and I see a thirst to learn but…_ ” he hummed in thought, “ _No, I do not believe Ravenclaw is the right one for you._ ”

Naruto began to feel a bit dejected as the hat continued. At first, she was happy with what it was saying about her. It felt like praise — although it held no praise in its tone — but she realized that it had said nothing about Gryffindor. How she wanted to be in Gryffindor with Harry.

“ _Gryffindor, mmmh?_ ” Naruto was surprised, having a sense that the hat had heard her wish. “ _You do possess much bravery and chivalry… daring and reckless, especially when emotions and beliefs are involved… however, you could easily make new friends in another house, friends that would help you achieve great things…_ ”

“ _Yes,_ ” she thought back “ _but I want to be in Gryffindor with the friends I’ve already made._ ”

“ _Alright…_ ” the hat resigned, he knew just how stubborn the child was, “ _better be_ GRYFFINDOR!”

Naruto rushed to the table of clapping Gryffindors and she could hear the twins’ exclamation of “Whiskers!” as she quickly made her way to sit beside Harry with a humongous, bright smile, which he readily returned. 

They both clapped enthusiastically with the rest of their table when Ron was also sorted into Gryffindor. He collapsed in the seat beside Harry, his face finally losing the green tint he’d been sporting in his nervousness. 

“Well done, Ron, excellent.” an older redhead with freckles, whom she recognized as Ron and the twins’ older brother, Percy said pompously before turning to her as well. “You as well Mr. Uzumaki, a pleasure to meet you.” He extended his hand in the same way Harry had when they first met and like that time she was at a loss as to what to do. 

“He wants you to shake hands,” Harry quickly explained. 

Her mouth formed an “O” before she raised her hands and shook them like those of a ragdoll. 

Harry facepalmed while those around them began to laugh and chuckle to her confusion. The laughs were different from the ones she often heard from her classmates at the Academy, these seemed good-natured and honestly amused instead of mocking laughter she was used to and she couldn’t help but join them. 

She spared a glimpse to the head table where she saw Hagrid and Dumbledore smile in her direction. Then Dumbledore stood, the last boy having been sorted, and the hall fell silent.

"Welcome," he said, "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" And he sat back down.

Naruto sweatdropped. He was an old coot! But then she found herself laughing and clapping with the other students. 

And she gasped when she smelled then saw the food that had filled the golden plates in front of her. So much food. More food she had ever seen in her life. Some food she’d never seen or heard of before.

As everyone began digging in she found herself excitedly asking Harry what different dishes were before she added them to the growing pile on her plate. Most kids looked at her strangely but Harry patiently told her until he got too distracted. She took it as her cue to stop talking and eat. She grabbed a pastry and carefully put it to her mouth and took a bite. She chewed slowly at first, eyes widening each time she did, before shoving the whole thing into her mouth.

It was amazing! She was going for more food when suddenly a head popped through the middle of the table, causing people to gasp and Ron and her to yelp. 

“Hello,” it greeted. It was a ghost. 

Naruto felt her stomach drop. She did not like ghosts. 

“How are you? Welcome to Gryffindor.” it greeted. 

Suddenly other ghosts started to appear. From the ceiling, the floor and the walls. They floated around and Naruto squeezed her eyes shut to block them out.

“Hello Sir Nicholas, have a nice summer?” Percy asked. 

“Dismal!” he answered, “Once again my request to participate in the headless hunt has been denied.” he huffed. 

“I know you!” Ron exclaimed, “You're Nearly Headless Nick!”

“I prefer Sir Nicholas if you don't mind.” the ghost said irritably. 

“Nearly headless? How can you be nearly headless?” Hermione asked.

“Like this,” Naruto knew that what he did next was unpleasant from everyone’s gasps and Ron’s cry. She was glad she had closed her eyes.

After a long while, Naruto dared open her eyes and despite the ghost beside her, she began to eat again. And when she began, she didn’t even notice the stares she was getting by how much and how quickly she was stuffing her face. Most kids were looking at her in disgusted fascination (Hermione and Percy without the fascination).

“You can slow down, mate.” Ron said, “you’ve got time and there’s plenty of food.”

She paused, looking at Ron before looking back down to the sandwiches in her hand which she then slowly set down on her plate. 

“Right,” she smiled. It was different here, she reminded herself once again.

Ron grimaced in confusion but left her to her own antics and continued with his food. 

Although Naruto still ate more than anyone, she did slow down and, to some of the kids’ bafflement, took the food she had hid in her pockets out. 

After she and everyone else had their fill of the bizarre and incredible food, the plates were cleared and refilled with desserts and sweets of all kinds. Suddenly, Naruto didn’t feel so full anymore and she began anew with stars in her eyes.

“What about you, Naruto?” a cute blonde girl adorning a pink bow, whom she recognized as Lavender Brown, asked after a while, leaning forward eagerly.

“Hm?” she looked up from her dessert, her cheeks bulging with pastries. 

“Your parents.” she prompted.

They had all been talking about their families and apparently Lavender was anxious to know what species her parents might be. And by the way everyone stopped what they were doing to listen to her answer, they were too.

She shrugged and swallowed her mouthful of food. “I never knew my parents, dattebayo.” she admitted, “The old man wouldn’t ever say anything about them. Only that they died the day I was born, protecting the village.” 

“Oh,” Lavender said awkwardly, “sorry.” and then she turned away to start a conversation elsewhere.

“Protecting it from what?” a sandy-haired irish boy named Seamus inquired.

“Kyuubi no Yoko: the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. A lot of people died during the attack.” This was all old news to her and she explained it with a casual shrug. It was just the way things were where she was from and she had already come to terms with it.

She had always wanted to know about her parents but as far as she knew, they were no-name shinobi that had died doing their duties and had left her behind to the mercy of the villagers. She began to wonder what it would have been like if they had been around to discover she was a witch. Would they have approved? Would they have been excited for her to go to Hogwarts like she was? Would they have hated her like the villagers did? What if they had secretly been like her? Magical. She needed to ask Dumbledore about her new theory about the Uzumakis. 

Noticing that the exotic blonde had drifted off and was no longer answering questions, the other Gryffindors turned to new subjects.

Naruto finally came to attention when she heard Harry gasp in pain beside her. 

He held a shaky hand to his scar as he looked somewhere else. Her eyes darted to the teacher Harry was looking at. He had long greasy black hair and a frown as he watched Harry curiously and with a type of recognition. 

“It’s nothing. I'm fine.” Harry said reassuringly feeling her worried gaze. Indeed, he didn’t seem to still be hurting but he continued to shoot glances towards the frowning teacher until the dessert disappeared and Dumbledore stood again. 

The hall fell silent. 

"Ahem, just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you.” he said, "First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." Naruto noticed Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flash in the direction of Fred and George. 

“I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker,” he gestured to an old and cranky man in the back, “to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Naruto nodded sagely although curiosity nagged at her. Things like a forbidden forest and a deadly corridor made her itch to see it but she shook the idea from her head. She couldn’t risk getting in trouble here… at least, not too much trouble; they might send her back.

“And now, bedtime. Off you trot!" Dumbledore finished happily.


	10. Confusion & Speculation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boy or girl? Do Uzumakis exist here?

Naruto, as well as the other Gryffindor first years, followed Percy through the chattering crowds, out of the Great Hall, and up the marble staircase. She sighed happily as she followed him. What felt like the first time in her life, she’d be going to bed with a full stomach. 

As they walked, the people in the portraits moved and greeted them.

“Come on now, keep up!” Percy called back when she had stopped to talk to a few of them. 

“Oh,” she saw that the group was distancing and made to join them. “It was nice to meet you, ‘ttebayo!” she called back with a cheery smile and wave which the portraits returned happily.

As they continued to make their way, Naruto made sure to pay close attention as to where they were going; especially because Percy had led them through doorways hidden behind sliding panels and hanging tapestries twice.

They came to a sudden halt and Naruto jumped up to see over the heads of her fellow first years. She expected to see that they had arrived but it seemed they had stopped due to a bundle of walking sticks floating ahead of them. 

She twisted her way around her housemates to stand beside Harry in time to see the sticks fly at Percy. 

“Peeves,” he explained to them, “the school poltergeist.” 

“Show yourself Peeves!” he yelled to which a loud, rude sound, like the air being let out of a balloon, answered.

“Do you want me to go to the Bloody Baron?”

There was a pop, and a little man with wicked, dark eyes and a wide mouth appeared, floating cross-legged in the air, clutching the walking sticks.

“Oooooooh!” he said, with a wicked grin. “Ickle Firsties! What fun!” 

They all ducked when he suddenly swooped down at them with an evil cackle.

“Go away Peeves or the Baron’ll hear about this, I mean it!” barked Percy.

Peeves stuck out his tongue and vanished. 

Naruto quickly pulled a startled Neville out of the way and the walking sticks that would have landed on his head clattered to the ground. 

“You want to watch out for Peeves,” said Percy, as they set off again. “The Bloody Baron’s the only one who can control him, he won’t even listen to us prefects.”

They stopped again at the very end of the corridor where a large portrait of a large woman dressed in a fancy pink gown hung. 

“Password?” she asked when they came near.

"Caput Draconis," Percy replied, and the portrait swung forward to reveal a round hole in the wall. They all scrambled through it and entered a large room with furniture set up around cozily. 

The room mainly consisted of red and gold things to represent the Gryffindor colors and Naruto watched the warm fire blaze in the fireplace as Percy continued to speak. 

“Welcome to the Gryffindor commentaries. Boys your dormitories are on the left, girls you're right. You will find all your belongings have already been brought up.” he finished professionally and turned away. 

Everyone shuffled to find their rooms but Naruto continued to stare at the fire. 

A fire of warmth and comfort. 

“You coming?” she pulled her gaze from it to the two boys waiting for her. 

Warmth and comfort. 

“I’m gonna stay down a bit longer, you guys go on ahead.” she answered. 

“If you say so,” Ron yawned. 

“Are you sure?” Harry asked and she nodded.

“Alright, good night.” And they left her to sit by the fire.

….

Naruto wasn’t sure how long she had been sitting by the fire. It felt like only moments ago the boys had gone off to bed but she knew it had probably been hours. 

She sighed. She just couldn’t sleep. She continued to think of all the strange things she had seen and tried. The people who didn’t look at her with abhorrence. She sighed happily thinking about the warmth and comfort of this place. The warmth and comfort of the fire.

“Still can't sleep?” she turned to see Harry and shook her head before turning back to the fire. He sat beside her and watched the fire too. 

“Me neither. Too many things to process.” he said. Although that was a large part of it, in reality, he had seen that she still hadn't gone to bed and had become worried. 

“Yeah,” she agreed, “This place is truly amazing, ‘ttebayo”

They sat in silence for awhile as Naruto thought about what she wanted to say.

“Thank you,” she finally smiled. 

“For what?”

“On the train,” Naruto looked back into the fire. “You said we were friends… and when Draco…” _when Draco came and told him he’s better off without her, like people always did_ … “you stayed.”

Harry smiled warmly. That’s what friends do, isn’t it? But, he had a sense Naruto never had someone like that. And he couldn’t help but ask.

“Have you never had a friend before?” 

She shook her head, her smile slipped slightly. 

“You’re my first... Not too many people like me back home,” she chuckled sadly, scratching the back of her head. 

“I can’t imagine why not,” he said in all honesty. “Did you do something?”

She stared into the fire. As she thought about the village, the flames no longer seemed to hold the comfort from earlier but were now replaced with a promise of pain. 

“I’ve been asking the same question my whole life.” she said softly. 

They sat in silence for awhile. Harry felt like he had walked into an uncomfortable subject talking about her home. 

She broke the silence, however, with an exaggerated yawn. “It's gotten late. I'm gonna head to bed,” she said turning from the fire to Harry with a broad grin. 

“Alright,” he said uncertainly.

She followed him up and to his room where the others were already asleep. It was dark, the only light coming from the windows. Harry made it to his already set bed but she paused with a confused frown. 

She looked to where Harry lay and back to the door she had entered. Her eyes widened in embarrassing realization. This was the boys' dormitory. She quickly turned to go to the girls.

“Naruto, where are you going?” Harry asked quietly as to not wake the others.

“I-” she began, cheeks flushed not sure how to answer. 

“Your stuff’s already here. No need to get it.” he explained. 

She was shocked but sure enough, there was an empty bed with all her belongings set out for her. She looked at it with uncertainty. Surely there had been a mistake. If her bed was prepared in the boys' dorm it meant there was not a place for her in the girls. 

However, she just shrugged and crawled in carefully and sunk into the soft mattress. She covered herself in the silky covers, allowing it to consume her in its comfort and warmth. She laid there with wide eyes in the darkness. Never had she felt such a bed. The one she had at home was stiff and old. The only cover was a sheet full of holes.

“Good night, Naruto.” Harry whispered from the bed adjacent to her. 

“Good night, Harry,” she whispered back. 

He could see her smile shine through the darkness.

////

“Harry… Harry, wake up.” someone was whispering as they shook his shoulder lightly. He woke up — a bit out of breath, sweaty and trembling — and saw worried azure eyes, shining in the moonlight. It took him a moment to realize who the owner of such eyes were. Naruto.

“You were having a nightmare,” she explained softly. 

“Oh,” he swallowed, trying to remember what it was about.

“D’you wanna talk about it?” she asked hesitantly. 

He shook his head. “I don’t remember what it was…” he said groggily, “I’m sorry I woke you.”

She shook her head “It’s alright, I-”

But Harry had already fallen back asleep so she smiled and crawled back into her bed to do the same. 

////

Naruto found that she was the first to wake among her peers. However, she wasn’t able to fall back asleep to her dismay. She thought about waking Harry to go to breakfast with her but chose against it since she knew he hadn't slept well. So, she got dressed the best that she could but fumbled with the tie. The day before it had been Harry to tie it around her neck. She shrugged and put it around her forehead like a hitai-ate instead before quickly heading down.

“Good morning, young learner.” said one of the portraits she had met the night before when she came close. 

“Morning, Beatrice-san,” she grinned as she came to a stop in front of her frame.

Beatrice was a beautifully painted woman with long black hair tied back and a deep blue dress. She was currently sitting under the tree in her picture, holding a book in her hand.

“Did you find the night pleasant?” she inquired politely.

“Yeah! The beds here are great, ‘ttebayo!” 

“That is ni--”

“Hey Naruto!” a cheery witch with honey brown eyes and honeycomb hair interrupted from the next frame over.

“Hey Alice,” she waved.

“Say, that’s a funny way you’re wearing your tie.” she pointed at her forehead. “Don’t you think, Bea?” she turned to her neighbor who still seemed quietly miffed at having been interrupted.

“It is not polite to point, Alice.” Beatrice answered.

“Well it’s weird.” she insisted with a childish pout. 

“And we do not call people weird. Have you no manners, child?” Beatrice scolded.

“I didn’t call _him_ weird, I called his fashion choice weird.” Alice argued.

“ _Her_ , Alice. She is obviously a young lady.” 

“Now who’s rude? Sure he’s pretty but he’s definitely a boy.”

“She most certainly is not.”

“You’re gonna give him issues if you keep calling him a girl.” she waved her hand towards the subject of their argument but the blonde was no longer there.

“See! You hurt his feelings and now _he’s_ left.” she stressed the male pronoun.

Beatrice shook her head in exasperation and turned back to her book.

….

When Naruto finally made it to the Great Hall, she found that there were few people there, making it feel extremely empty compared to the night before. And most of the people who were there were the teachers. 

Her eyes set on one: the old coot in the middle. The one who she hoped could answer the question that had been nagging at her since Diagon Alley.

The other teachers seemed surprised by her casually walking up to their table and Snape even glared venomously but Dumbledore smiled joyously with a twinkle in his eye.

“ _Good morning, Naruto-chan,_ ” he greeted in japanese, “ _Cinnamon bun?_ ”

She took the unfamiliar sticky roll that he offered and smiled in delight at the taste. 

Dumbledore smiled pleasantly. “ _I do hope you are enjoying your stay._ ”

She swallowed the treat whole and nodded zestfully with a beaming smile. “ _It’s amazing dattebayo!_ ”

He smiled, she already had more life in her eyes than when he brought her. 

“ _Then what may I help you with this lovely morning?_ ” he asked kindly.

“ _Well I was hopin’ you could tell me ‘bout your people’s myth, ‘ttebayo._ ”

“ _Oh? And what myth is that?_ ”

“ _The one ‘bout the Uzumakis. I was wonderin’ if there were any of them on this side of the world?_ ”

Dumbledore’s brow was slightly furrowed in what Naruto assumed was confusion towards her question so she decided to explain herself better.

“ _You see, I asked the old man but he said I was the only Uzumaki he knows-- well, other than my mom-- and isn’t it strange that I’m the only witch in the village? That got me thinkin’: Draco never said that the Uzumakis were from the “other world”, he just said that they helped separate it. So, maybe my mom was like you, someone from this part of the world that traveled to the hidden villages. That would mean that the Uzumakis are actually from here and that’s why Sarutobi didn’t know ‘bout them!_ ”

She was grinning proudly like she had it all figured out which only made Dumbledore’s lips turn down further in sadness. Yes, he knew of the Uzumaki and he knew her theory was wrong. What he didn’t understand is why the Hokage would lie to her about it. But, he also respected that there must be a reason and that it was not his place to go against it.

“ _I’m afraid,_ ” he began softly, “ _that there are no Uzumakis on this side of the world that I am aware of._ ”

“Oh,” her grin slipped and she looked away briefly in disappointment. 

“ _I am sorry, Naruto-chan._ ”

“ _It’s all good, dattebayo!_ ” she resumed her beaming smile and cheery mask.  
“Thanks anyway, old man ‘ttebayo!” and she bounded off to the empty Gryffindor table. 

Dumbledore watched her sadly. He would let the Hokage know about her continued search for answers and perhaps try to convince him to tell her the truth before she discovered the terrible fate of her clan herself.

With these thoughts, he took another bite of his porridge but choked.

McGonagall beside him clapped him on the back when he began to cough. 

“Are you quite alright, Albus?” she asked with a concerned crease between her brows.

He nodded as he still could not speak and took a generous gulp from his goblet.

“What happened?” she inquired.

“I find that my porridge,” he laughed, “has acquired a bit of salt since my last tasting.”

He saw the blonde Gryffindor grinning to herself as she began to fill her plate. 

She spared a glance at him and the message was clear: “That’s for leaving me behind, old man, ‘ttebayo!”


	11. First Week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First week of classes and Naruto has opinions. Turns out Professor Snape sucks.

The first morning, Harry was surprised to see that Naruto’s bed was already empty when he woke up. He wasn’t known for sleeping in due to his aunt’s strict schedule and hadn’t expected anyone to be up before him. 

But, unlike Naruto, Harry wasn’t confident in his ability to navigate through the castle alone. Instead, every morning, he would take his time getting ready and wait for his dormmates to wake as well before heading down to breakfast where he’d find Naruto casually conversing with different groups of students. 

He found it incredible how comfortable and confident she seemed to be no matter who she was speaking to. It didn’t matter how old they were or from what house they were from to Naruto. 

He also found that he was very thankful to have her around when they made their way around the castle. The most obvious reason being how she handled the absurdity of it all. 

While he was worried about how he’d find his way around when staircases moved around randomly or even stayed put but somehow led to different places depending on the time and day, Naruto saw it as an adventure. She also seemed to have a knack for calling out trick steps and fake doors, saving them a lot of time and trouble. 

He humored that the reason she flowed so well with the castle was because she was just as unpredictable as it was and was never held down by logic or what was considered precedent like the rest of them.

Also, whenever he was stressed about being late, her excited and untroubled attitude put him at ease. When the countless stares and whispers that followed him down the corridors made him uncomfortable, she easily diverted his attention. 

He wasn’t entirely sure whether she was even doing it on purpose or not for how effortlessly and naturally she did it. But he found himself smiling gratefully whenever she found another random thing to ramble on about loudly, accompanied by wild and excited hand gestures.

“It’s just armor,” Ron said annoyed, “just like the countless other ones we’ve already passed.” 

“Nu-uh,” Naruto denied as if offended, “We’ve only passed 78 so far and only 7 looked remotely like this one but _this_ guy,” she stressed, pointing to the armor of her focus (who, if possible, looked almost uneasy and tense at being scrutinized) “has a dent in its elbow, ‘ttebayo.” Naruto crossed her arms with a smug grin and Harry burst into laughter when the armor actually lifted its arm to check for the dent itself.

In his amusement, Harry missed how Naruto smiled in satisfaction before continuing on. He followed along his friend’s confident strides, covering up his snickers with the back of his hand as Ron grumbled beside him about “who even pays attention to that kind of stuff?”

Everything about the castle seemed to excite Naruto and she would always insist on exploring every break she had. She’d spend her time greeting the portraits and counting the statues and armor and discovering secret passageways and shortcuts. She explained how it was important to know the terrain, which her friends could mostly agree with even though they still didn’t quite understand why that included the abandoned corridors no one visited.

As incredible as the castle was, the teachers were somehow just as incredible to her. 

Iruka-sensei had, so far, been the only teacher in her life that had actually treated her like a student instead of just a pest he needed to get rid of as soon as he could. That was why he had always, in her mind, been the best teacher. But the ones at Hogwarts, she found, were even better. So far, none of them hit her. None of them yelled at her. None of them humiliated her. None of them sent her away. It was amazing. Even when she didn’t know the answer to Professor Flitwick’s question, he just asked the next kid or even went so far as to explain it. When Professor McGonagall found that she wasn’t paying attention, she’d actually _ask_ for her focus and carry on. 

And, she got asked to focus _a lot_. 

As incredible as the teachers were, she was for the most part disappointed by the classes. She was asked to sit down the whole time which was already hard enough but then the teachers gave long lectures and actually expected her to take notes. Naruto tried to pay attention to all the magical theories but after writing only a handful of things, she would quickly lose interest and focus and turn to doodling to Hermione Granger’s horror. 

She did perk up, however, when McGonagall finally stopped the complicated notes and began them on a simple spell. It wasn’t anything big or fancy like changing furniture into animals but it was far better than writing. 

They had to turn a match into a needle and Naruto found it much harder than she originally thought it’d be.

Whatever McGonagall was talking about only served to confuse Naruto so she decided to just feel it out instead. She started by simply pointing her wand at the needle like McGonagall had, but the match only rolled over as if her wand had sighed at her stupidity. 

She mulled it over before facepalming at her thoughtlessness. 

Of course, like she had to channel chakra to do a technique, she needed to channel magic to do a spell. A hand-sign or wand was useless if you didn’t put any energy behind it. So, she focused on feeling the magical energy in the air and inside her and practiced pulling on it. She was amazed to feel the magic rush through her wand but startled when the match exploded violently.

She immediately snapped her eyes to McGonagall in fear and swallowed thickly when she saw the woman walk briskly towards her. She cringed back in her seat. This was it, she thought, their tolerance was spent and she was going to be sent back. 

“You must have clear intention, Mr. Uzumaki.” McGonagall said as she cleared the splinters with a wave of her wand. “And there is no need for such force.” she looked at her from over her glasses with a quirked brow as she handed her a new match to try again. 

Naruto looked at her in awe as she moved away to help another student. Not so much as an insult for her mistake!

Intention, she thought. She wanted it to be a needle. But she really considered what that meant. When she did a transformation jutsu, she had to know exactly what she was turning into for it to work right. It was probably the exact same for this. So, what was a needle, she wondered. What did it look like? What did it feel and sound like? What did it smell and taste like? 

It didn’t take her long after that. “AH HA!!!” 

Everyone turned towards her loud exclaim, expecting another ruined match.

“What is it Mr. Uzumaki?” 

She held the large needle out towards McGonagall with a face splitting grin. “Got it, dattebayo!!!” 

Although it wasn’t the sewing needle that McGonagall had asked for but a senbon, her eyes widened in astonishment and the other students gaped at her. 

“ _What!?_ ” Hermione squeaked looking between her pointy and silvery match to Naruto’s needle in jealous disdain. “He didn’t even take half the notes!” she claimed, causing Naruto to scratch the back of her head with a sheepish grin.

Although the theories and discussions went over her head, Naruto did well with the practical part of learning. Which made Herbology the best! Almost all of it was practical despite there being very few spells involved. 

Also, since a young age, Naruto had loved taking care of plants. She found that as long as she took good care of them, they were always there to keep her company, filling her small apartment with their bright colors and sweet aromas. They made her feel needed and appreciated and like she could actually make a difference for something. And many of her plants would repay her through their unique qualities. 

These plants, however, had the bonus of being magical. They had incredible abilities and some even interacted physically in ways her plants at home couldn’t. Professor Sprout was also very kind and Naruto soaked up as much information as she could on her techniques for plant caring.

There were only three teachers here she found she didn’t like: Professor Binns, the History teacher; Professor Quirrell, the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and Professor Snape, the Potions teacher.

Professor Binns was, of all things, a ghost; which served to make her incredibly uneasy at first. That had served to keep her awake while her peers began to doze off at the beginning but it was hard to stay scared of something as boring as Professor Binns. She supposed, because of that, he wasn’t all bad. He had removed her fear of ghosts and he let her do whatever she wanted due to his lack of care or attention to the students. But, his class was so terribly boring. At least Charms and Transfiguration had the promise of magic later on but his only held the promise of more monotone lectures for all of time. 

As for Defense Against the Dark Arts, Naruto had been overly excited about the idea of learning how to defend herself with magic to accompany her ninja skills. She would totally surprise any opponent and win with abilities like that, she thought. But Professor Quirrell turned out to be rather pathetic. 

It was clear he was not experienced in battle and wouldn’t be able to provide her with the abilities she had been hoping for. Although disappointing, this was not why she found herself disliking him so. It was that every time he came near her, her skin would crawl and her stomach would turn. She suspected that it had to do with the awful smell that always surrounded him but it seemed more than that. 

She soon realized that the feeling she was getting from him was due to dark magic. When she brought this concern up to her friends however, they came up with that it was due to all the dark artifacts he must always be around as a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. She accepted this answer but it didn’t change the fact that she hated being anywhere in proximity with him and would often hold her breath or avoid him any chance she had.

As for Professor Snape, it was easy to pinpoint her reason for dislike after only the first class.

Naruto had found that she really liked her dormmates. She hadn’t thought much about being in the wrong dorm since the first night and no one seemed to notice. In fact, they were all very kind and welcoming. Seamus had even shown her a game called exploding snap and Dean had kindly shown her all his amazing pieces of art after she was intrigued by something he was drawing. The only one she hadn’t really had the chance to know was Neville Longbottom. 

Neville was incredibly shy and kept to himself. Naruto had tried to interact with him a few times but it usually started off with his infamous clumsiness and her attempt at helping which seemed to make him incredibly embarrassed. He’d simply mutter a thank you and rush away with his face bright red. 

But, when the last class of the week, Potions, came around, Naruto bounded happily to where Neville was and sat down beside him. 

“Hey, Neville!” she greeted with a loud smile.

The shy boy startled at her sudden volume but offered her a small greeting regardless. “H-hi, Naruto,” he murmured.

Naruto rocked happily on her stool and Neville glanced around the room in confusion. Naruto was already very popular after only a week of school and Neville could see many of her friends around the room. Then, why was she sitting by him, he wondered.

“Um,” he began unsurely, twisting his fingers nervously in his lap, “did you want me to move?”

Naruto’s precarious rocking stopped and her eyes that had been closed with her pleased smile snapped open to look at him in startlement.

“What? No! I wanted to sit by you! Dattebayo!” 

“Unless,” her impressive enthusiasm and confidence seemed to dim to Neville’s shock and horror, “that’s not okay?”

“No!” he hurried to say before blushing at how loud it had come out. “No,” he said quieter, “I don’t mind.” 

Naruto’s thousand-watt smile was back full force and he returned it shyly. It was whisked away the next moment, however, when the door was suddenly slammed open and Snape came into the room with a powerful stride. 

“There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class. As such I don’t expect any of you to appreciate this certain science or the art of potions making. However, a select few could possess the predisposition.” he drawled.

“I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death.” Naruto saw how he looked over his hooked nose and at Harry taking notes.

“Then again maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough to not pay attention… Mr. Potter, our new celebrity.” 

Naruto scowled at the way Harry was pointed out.

“Tell me, Mr. Potter, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?” 

She frowned in shock. How were they supposed to know that? Apparently, most no one did, except for Hermione who had her hand eagerly raised high in the air. 

“I don’t know, sir.” Harry admitted.

“Tut-tut. Let’s try again, shall we? Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Naruto’s frown was now laced with suspicion and anger. This was a scene she was all too familiar with. This is what the teachers used to do to her at the Academy to humiliate her. And she was angered at seeing it being done to her friend.

“Pity. Clearly fame isn’t everything. Is it Mr. Potter?” Snape said coldly when Harry again admitted he didn’t know. 

Naruto couldn't help but glare darkly at Snape on her friend's behalf and he turned his cold gaze to her. 

“Is there a problem Mr. Uzumaki?” 

“That was unjust, sensei,” she answered. 

He quirked an eyebrow. “It is my class, Mr. Uzumaki,” he said, “Mr. Potter wasn’t listening. I find it completely just.” he snarled.

“He was taking notes of what you were saying, sensei. I say that is listening.” she answered. She ignored the way someone behind her kicked her chair in warning to shut up and the kids’ looks of horror as they wondered if she was trying to get herself killed. 

She glared stubbornly at Snape whose look became even colder.

She fought to hold her determination in the face of his contempt. She hated that look. It even managed to evoke fear in her but she refused to back down. She didn’t care if she was kicked out for this, she thought. The consequences didn’t matter to her. She would never stand down when someone, especially her friend, was being treated poorly.

“I don’t know what _ditch_ ,” he spat, “Dumbledore found you in, Uzumaki” he spoke lowly, “But here, we show discipline and respect to our teachers. Five points from Gryffindor!” 

Naruto glared holes in the back of his head as he turned to continue class. 

They were told to pair up with the person beside them and to make the cure for boils. She turned back to Neville who was shaken up from being so close to Snape’s ire and gave him an encouraging smile.

Neville tried to return it but his smile wobbled into a grimace. 

Neville wasn’t a bad potions partner. He insisted that Naruto follow the directions closely and was able to identify all of the ingredients, which was already more than what Naruto would have done. 

They had surprisingly safely made it to part two and she had just added the horned slugs to the mix when Snape walked by. Neville immediately began to shake terribly and he gripped the next ingredient close to him as Snape scrutinized the potion viciously.

When he snapped about the smoke being a forest green instead of an acid green, Neville jumped in fright and dropped the porcupine quills he had been holding. 

Naruto’s eyes widened in horror when she saw the quills fall from Neville’s grip. Neville had said to follow the directions closely and the board said they had to remove the cauldron from the fire first. She hastened to snatch the quills from the air before they could hit the surface of the potion. She sighed in relief.

However, she had gone too close to the boiling substance and with a pop one of the bubbles burst and splashed her hand. 

She hissed as angry red boils began to appear where it had touched her. Snape’s startlement from her catch changed to concern and then amusement when he saw what had happened. 

Neville looked horrified.

She set the quills down and looked at her blistered hand flexing in discomfort. Snape was about to comment, most likely something rude or snide but he closed his mouth and his eyes narrowed dangerously. 

They watched in alarm as the boils on her hand began to hiss and sizzle as if on fire before vanishing. Leaving no trace that they were ever there to begin with. 

Snape seized her hand roughly to observe it more closely with his sharp narrowed eyes and panic rose in Naruto. 

“What is this!?” he asked briskly and intensely. 

Naruto couldn’t even hear his words through her fear and panic. She desperately pulled her unblemished hand out of his grip and nearly toppled over. 

Snape almost looked shocked by Naruto’s reaction before his eyes narrowed again in suspicion. 

“May-maybe it was the stage--” Neville tried to come to her rescue but as soon as Snape turned his eyes on him, his voice petered out.

Snape knew the potion well and knew that wasn’t the case. It was something wrong with the annoying blonde. He glowered at her smooth hand one last time before he gave a stolid grunt and turned away sharply with a snap of his cloak, snapping at kids to get back to work as he did.

The remainder of the class was uncomfortable and unpleasant as Snape continued to watch her with suspicious eyes causing multiple chills to run up and down her spine. Neville wasn’t fairing well either. He was pale and shaky and making even more faults than before in his nervousness. 

She sighed in relief when the class was called to an end.


	12. Training?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continued search for the Uzumakis, a visit to Hagrid's and Naruto looks for a place to train

The day before, Naruto had overheard Hermione Granger talking about going to the library to study and had insisted on joining her. This had come as a surprise to those who overheard. Afterall, one didn’t need to know Naruto long or well to know that she was both loud and restless. Two characteristics that did not tend to do well in a library.

Hermione, especially, had seemed reluctant at first but had quickly succumbed to Naruto’s enthusiasm and pleads as well as the idea of someone asking to spend time with her. However, Naruto didn’t want to join to finally study as they had all thought. Naruto was on a search for the Uzumakis. 

She had insisted that old men didn’t know everything and that she wasn’t about to give up on her possible family until she was completely certain. However, it quickly became clear that Naruto didn’t know how to do research. Her random book grabbing and hasty page flipping earned Hermione’s chastisement who then insisted on helping her search. 

Following that was hours of fruitless searching. 

Now, directly after their first potions class, Naruto was anxious to try again. She shoveled a quick lunch into her mouth and dragged Hermione away to the library before she even swallowed to search a bit more before she visited Hagrid. 

3 o’clock was drawing near and they had made no progress. Hermione insisted that they needed more information to go on than just a name and that they were really strong and helped separate two worlds a long time ago.

“Well, where did you hear about them?” she asked smartly, “perhaps your original source has more information to offer.”

Naruto, who had been groaning with her face pressed to the table, immediately perked up. Her eyes shone with excitement as she beamed at Hermione. “You’re amazing, ‘Mione-chan!”

Hermione couldn’t keep her face from turning red but she still tried to shush Naruto for her inappropriate volume. “ _Quiet_ , Naruto. We’re in a library.” she hissed.

“Oh,” the loud blonde laughed sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her neck, “sorry, ‘Mione-chan, ‘ttebayo,” she said in a hushed tone that still somehow managed to sound loud.

Hermione sighed before stuffing her face behind a book so that no one, she hoped, could see her scarlet face. 

Very soon after, Harry and Ron came to fetch the Uzumaki for their visit to Hagrid’s. She jumped in excitement and bid Hermione a quick goodbye, who only returned a mumble from where she was still hiding her face behind a book. 

“How can you put up with her?” Ron’s face twisted in displeasure once they were further away.

“Who?” Naruto’s head tilted to the side, completely clueless.

“Granger!” He waved his hands in the air as if it were obvious.

“Oh! ‘Mione-chan’s great! She’s super smart and really nice, ‘ttebayo!”

“You think everyone’s nice, Naruto.” Harry chuckled. 

“Well, she is! She tells me when I’m doing things wrong and helps me fix it!” Naruto grinned like being corrected all the time was the best thing someone could do for you.

“Exactly! She’s a complete know-it-all!” Ron grimaced again.

“Yeah!” Naruto cheered, “isn’t she great!”

Ron groaned and Harry laughed.

….

Naruto had been looking for a good place to train while she was here. Unlike Konoha, Hogwarts didn’t have training grounds for such a purpose. So, while the boys went straight towards Hagrid’s small wooden house, Naruto was allured by the mysterious forbidden forest it was on the edge of.

Forests were prime for practicing, she knew. And she was anxious to explore it. People only made things forbidden when they were dangerous or had something to hide, she thought. Or maybe even both! Her curiosity was scratching at her. She wanted into that forest. Just a look, she reasoned.

However, Harry had noticed that his friend was no longer following and had turned back around to casually lead her away. “Don’t even think about it,” he muttered.

Naruto pouted slightly but followed nonetheless.

When Harry knocked they heard a frantic scrabbling from inside and several booming barks. Then Hagrid's voice rang out, saying, "Back, Fang! Back!" 

Hagrid's big, hairy face appeared in the crack as he pulled the door open.  
"Hang on," he said. "Back, Fang."

He let them in, struggling to keep a hold on the collar of an enormous black boarhound.

There was only one room inside. Hams and pheasants were hanging from the ceiling, a copper kettle was boiling on the open fire, and in the corner stood a massive bed with a patchwork quilt over it.

"Make yerselves at home," said Hagrid, letting go of Fang, who bounded straight for Naruto and put his massive paws on her shoulders as he licked her face, causing Naruto to giggle as she turned her face away in a futile attempt to limit the slobber. 

“Seems Fang’s taken a likin’ teh yeh, Naruto.” Hagrid smiled. 

He then turned his kind eye to the red-haired boy who was watching Naruto with a horrified expression, relieved it wasn’t him the dog chose to slobber on. 

Harry, noticing his gaze, decided to introduce him. 

“This is Ron,” he said. 

"Another Weasley, eh?" said Hagrid, glancing at Ron's freckles. “I spent half me life chasin' yer twin brothers away from the forest." he chuckled.

“ _Ooh, ooh,_ about the forest!” Naruto said from the floor where she was rubbing Fang’s tummy. The dog gave a soft whine when she paused. 

“Can I use it? You know, for training.” 

Hagrid seemed horrified by the question while the boys looked confused. 

“Training? What training?” Ron asked with a confused grimace.

“Hokage-jiji and Dumble-jiji said that I could still train while I’m here. Iruka-sensei even gave me some scrolls to study! Dattebayo!” her smile grew ecstatic as she told them this. “But I need to find somewhere to do it.” she explained, “So how ‘bout it?” She turned her hopeful gaze to Hagrid.

“I don’ think so, Naruto. The forest is dangerous. Ye’ll have teh ask Dumbledore.” he answered, causing her to pout.

“Why d’you talk like that!?” Ron asked a bit frustrated, “Doteiboyo? Sensei? Hakagai? Jiji!? The hell is that?"

“It’s Japanese. Naruto’s native language.” Hagrid explained.

“ _Japanese!_ ” Ron spluttered but was ignored.

“Dumbledore told me ‘sensei’ means teacher an’ the ‘Hokage’ is yeh village leader, right?” 

Naruto nodded happily in confirmation. “The Hokage is the strongest person of their time. They’re really cool, and the whole village respects and looks up to them. But I’m gonna be the strongest Hokage of all time, ‘ttebayo!” she said ardently.

“I’m sure ye can do it,” Hagrid smiled warmly.

Naruto bright blue eyes widened in disbelief and when she saw his honest, warm smile, she ducked her head down, pretending to give Fang all of her attention so that they couldn’t see how it caused a momentary crack in her facade. 

“But I’m not familiar with that _Jiji_ word.” Hagrid continued, scratching his beard in thought, oblivious to how he had affected the girl with his encouragement.

"Jiji means old man," Naruto explained with a quick wipe under her nose, somehow looking both proud and sheepish with the gesture. 

Ron looked horrified. "Did you just call Dumbledore an old man!?"

"Well he is!" Naruto insisted. 

Harry looked down with an amused shake of his head and noticed a piece of paper that was lying on the table under the tea cozy and picked it up. It was a cutting from the Daily Prophet and he was shocked by what he read. 

Soon it was time for them to head back up to the castle for dinner and Harry shared with them what he had discovered about the Gringotts break-in and how it had been on the day he and Hagrid had gone and it had been the vault _they_ had emptied.

////

On their way to the Great Hall for dinner, Naruto had the luck of seeing Dumbledore walking in the hallways and she dashed for him. 

“Hey, Dumble-Jiji!” she called. 

He looked back at her with an amused and slightly surprised face. 

The boys that were with her looked horrified.

“Naruto! You can't call him that to his face!” Harry exclaimed. 

But Dumbledore only chuckled. “Oh, but I am honored.” He smiled with a slight bow. 

The boys looked confused and even more so when they began speaking in Japanese. 

“ _What may I help you with this evening?_ ” he asked kindly.

“ _I’ve actually been lookin’ for a place to train. I was thinking the forest looked pretty cool,_ ” she said casually in hopes he’d agree.

“ _Mmm,_ ” he hummed in thought as he stroked his long white beard, “ _You know there was a time I was walking in the seventh floor corridor and I must say I needed to use the restroom quite desperately,_ ” he explained. 

Naruto listened closely, unsure of what he was going on about. 

“ _I happened to find the restroom I needed. But the thing is, I could never find it again. It was there in time of need but disappeared._ ” he smiled, his usual twinkle in the eye seeming a bit mischievous.

“ _I don’t get it, ‘ttebayo. Is that a no on the forest?_ ” she asked in a confused, disappointed grimace. 

“ _Afraid so,_ ” Dumbledore smiled apologetically and turned to continue his leisurely walk, leaving Naruto to ponder on what he had said. 

“The hell was that about?” Ron finally asked.

She scratched her head in frustration. “Damn, I hate riddles!” 

“Naruto! Where are you going?” Harry asked when she began wandering away.

“To the seventh floor corridor to see what the old coot was talking about,” she explained, not even bothering to look back. 

Ron spluttered “Old coot!? Naruto!”

She paid him no mind. “You guys go on ahead,” and she jogged off leaving the two boys perplexed. 

“I know he’s your friend and all but man is he weird,” Ron told Harry with a shake of his head. 

Harry sweatdropped. He couldn’t argue with that.

////

There didn't seem to be anything special when she got to the seventh floor corridor. She paced the hallway a few times to see if she missed anything but finally stopped as she rubbed her chin in thought. 

Suddenly a large doorway emerged behind her and she turned in astonishment before a huge grin spread across her face. Hogwarts was so cool!

Inside was a perfect training ground. It was humongous and on one side was an obstacle course that looked like it had every challenge one could think of. On the other side, it seemed to be a training ground one might find in Konoha: an open space with a number of dummies to practice on. It was all so incredible! She was only the slightest bit disappointed that she couldn’t train in the Forbidden Forest but the moment the thought crossed her mind, the room seemed to expand even further and the space was filled with trees. 

If Naruto even had the mind to think about anything but her excitement, she would have found absolutely nothing to complain about. She ran straight for the obstacle course.

After a few dozen failed attempts, Naruto was so exhausted she had collapsed onto her back. Regardless, she had a wide grin on her face and once she could breathe again, she was ready to start again. She jumped onto her feet and paused when she saw the bag she had brought.

She had almost forgotten! She skipped over to it and eagerly opened the scroll from Iruka. She enthusiastically read through the contents but her face scrunched up in confusion. It consisted of a few drills and a kata but it wasn’t any she recognized. 

But she didn’t ponder on it long when she came to the happy conclusion that he was showing her something new, something no one else knew and excitement overtook her and she practiced them ardently. 

She wasn’t sure how long she had been practicing but once her body trembled she sat back down to look at the scroll one more time, hoping to find something on chakra control, which she realized she desperately needed. 

She quickly discovered though that Iruka’s scroll had nothing on the subject. She gnawed on it a moment before turning to the other scroll she had squirreled away in her bag, the one from the Hokage. 

She picked it up and pumped a bit of chakra into it like she had been told to do. And with a large puff of smoke, a numerous amount of books, scrolls, and supplies popped into existence. She was delightedly shocked by the quantity but shook the stars from her eyes to begin scavenging for something that might help with chakra control. It didn’t take her long to find it and she opened it to study its contents.

She groaned when she saw the leaf sticking exercise at the top of it. She really didn’t care for that exercise. Then she saw the next one. “Tree walking?” She muttered to herself.

That weekend, Naruto was barely seen. She’d briefly show up for meals-- tired, dirty and sore-- say hi to everyone, shove her mouth and pockets with food and rush off again. 

She wouldn’t even return to the dorms at night and although the boys kept that fact to themselves, they were both curious and concerned. When they would ask Naruto about what she was doing, she’d only smile happily and say she’d been training. Training what, they never understood. But since they never saw points taken off of their house due to her late-night “training sessions” they didn’t bother telling her to stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really sorry for anyone that has been waiting. I'll be sure to post next week! Thanks so much for reading!


	13. Flying Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flying lessons don't really go as planned.

“Nice of you to join us,” Harry greeted Naruto at lunch on Thursday, scooting over on the bench so that his friend (whom he hadn’t seen since Charms that morning) could sit down. She seemed exhausted but was smiling broadly and still held her usual zest as she dug into her food with gusto. 

“Where have you been Naruto!?” Hermione hissed, “You missed History class.” 

“Yeah!” Naruto grinned far too happily for the accusation, which managed to give Hermione pause. “Ghost-sensei is boring,” Naruto explained, “so I went to go train and I finally got the tree walking exercise down, dattebayo!” Her grin was huge. 

“Tree walking?” Harry wondered.

“Mm-hm!” Naruto thankfully remembered to swallow her food before talking (this time), “it was really hard ‘cus too much chakra and _BANG_!” she swung her hand out wildly, “but too little and _pew_!” her hand dove down. “I had to stay totally focused!” her face scrunched in seriousness as if to demonstrate her focus.

Harry, along with a few listening in, sighed at the now familiar lack of sense in which Naruto often spoke.

“Even if you think it’s boring,” Hermione continued, choosing to ignore whatever nonsense Naruto was going on about, “you can’t just skip class, Naruto.”

“Okay!” Naruto smiled happily before going back to her food and Hermione’s cheeks turned red as she seemed to lose all of her righteous steam in the face of Naruto’s simple agreement. She huffed and looked away from the blonde.

“Have you at least gotten more information on the Uzumakis to search?” she asked when her cheeks finally cooled again.

She shook her head. “But, I’ll keep trying.” she smiled. She had a feeling that Draco, who had been rather uncooperative as of late, would crack soon. No one noticed, or at least commented on how her happy smile twisted with mischief. 

Not long after, they found themselves in the courtyard for their first flying lesson. Naruto was vibrating with excitement and only Harry’s hand on her shoulder kept her from bouncing away. 

Neatly lined up were twenty brooms and already waiting there were the Slytherins, whom they were sharing the lesson with. 

“Hey Draco!” Naruto waved her hands above her head as if the boy hadn’t already seen her and had hastily looked for a place to hide. Although, when he saw there was no place to escape, his face briefly twisted into a desperate grimace before he smoothly switched tactics. 

Harry’s hand and warning did nothing to stop her from bouncing to the pure-blood who had his back ramrod straight and his nose high in the air.

“I have told you not to address me so familiarly, Uzumaki,” the Slytherin sneered. 

Her face scrunched up in a slight pout. “But Draco is a way cooler name than Malfoy,” she reasoned and smirked in triumph when she saw him try to hide his pink cheeks with a haughty look.

She knew she bothered him. She had been hounding him every chance she got for almost a week now and Draco Malfoy, she found, was incredibly easy to mess with. Which was perfect. Naruto was incredibly talented at annoying people and in this case, it was going to work in her favor. 

She had discovered that Draco was too prideful to help her of his own free will. Ever since their meeting on the train, the Malfoy made it a point to demonstrate that he was above her and such things as helping. However, she knew that if she got him desperate enough, he’d be willing to strike a deal if only to get her to stop harassing him.

However, what she hadn’t quite taken into account was how that would affect the other Slytherins. Draco was always surrounded by other pure-bloods dressed in silver and green and they were becoming more and more irritated with her every time she confronted the Malfoy heir. 

She could see the way they tensed in silent irritation when she approached as they prepared for the usual scene. This time, however, one of them decided against staying silent.

Pansy Parkinson stepped forward with her arms crossed and her round face furrowed in an unflattering way.

“Hey!” Naruto chirped, not hesitating to give the girl a bright smile despite the way she radiated with petty hostility.

The girl’s upturned nose flared slightly at the sight and she scoffed. “Can’t you tell that nobody wants to talk to you? You are such a nuisance.”

Neither Naruto’s smile nor stance seemed to waver at the insult but her fellow Gryffindors bristled behind her and Harry came up beside her, ready for a fight.

Pansy’s lip pulled back in a sneer when she saw the boy-who-lived before she turned her glare to Naruto again. “Hanging around Harry Potter doesn’t make you _special_ ,” she said nastily, “he only keeps you around because of all the attention you give him.”

Harry, from beside her, was fuming with indignation and anger and his mouth opened with the intention of telling Pansy off but as usual, Naruto spoke faster.

“Ma, but Harry doesn’t even like attention, ‘ttebayo,” Naruto pointed out. 

“What?” said Pansy in surprise to Naruto’s unexpected response. 

“Harry,” Naruto clarified, “he doesn’t like a lot of attention. It makes him uncomfortable, ‘ttebayo. And I was totally already amazing before meeting him, dattebayo!” she grinned cheekily, “afterall, I’m the next Hokage! Dattebyo!” she cheered.

All the tension that had been building between the Slytherins and Gryffindors seemed to freeze, unsure of where to go. It was completely silent as everyone tried to process the absurdity of what was just said. 

Then a sudden “pfft” was heard from the Slytherin side. 

Everyone turned to Daphne Greengrass who was holding a well manicured and dainty hand to her lips in an attempt to keep from laughing. 

“Excuse me,” she managed to get out after a moment, her voice and face were politely blank but her turquoise eyes danced with amusement.

And just like that, all the tension seemed to dissipate and unrestrained chuckles emerged from the Gryffindor side as smirks and amused scoffs escaped some of the Slytherins. 

Naruto was grinning proudly when she suddenly turned her attention back to Draco, who immediately stiffened with unease.

“Anyway,” she smiled, “I just wanted to ask you for more information on the Uzumaki.”

Draco’s mouth opened but he was honestly too scared to respond with his usual rude dismissal. Pansy was considered vicious for an 11-year-old and Naruto not only brushed her aside but had both Slytherins and Gryffindors laughing about it afterward. 

“Good afternoon students!” Madam Hooch had finally arrived and Naruto’s head swerved to the hawk-like teacher. She was distracted and Draco didn’t dare breathe. It was like being in front of a rabid beast and any sudden movement, he was sure, would remind it that he was there.

“Well, what are you waiting for?” Madam Hooch barked, “Everybody step up to the left side of your broomstick.” 

In a blink of an eye Naruto was back beside the other Gryffindors, a manic grin on her flushed face and jumping in place with excitement. 

Draco sagged in relief at having been forgotten for the chance to fly but quickly composed himself and did as he was told, looking to the world as if he had just survived a wand to his head and trying to play it off. 

Naruto was ecstatic when her broom jumped straight into her hand with a resounding _smack_. She mounted it as Madam Hooch instructed and her entire body coiled in anticipation to launch off on her call. 

She was so excited!

“Now, on my whistle three, two--” but the whistle never came.

Neville rose off the ground before the whistle even reached Madam Hooch’s lips. 

_‘That’s totally cheating!’_ flitted through Naruto’s mind as she prepared to join him in the air, determined to not be left behind. It only took her a fraction of a second, though, to realize that Neville didn’t have control of his broom. He looked horrified hovering in the air.

“Mr. Longbottom,” Hooch called, “Mr. Longbottom!” 

Said boy took off with a terrified cry, wildly swerving back and forth. 

“Mr. Longbottom! Come down this instant!” the teacher called sternly. 

Students gasped in fright for him when he hit the building; the front of the broom, the rear and dove down to where they were. Naruto jumped out of the way, dragging a too slow Hermione with her. She didn’t notice how the girl under her blushed violently. Instead, she looked up just in time to see Neville get ripped off his broom when his uniform got snagged on the spear of one of the statues. 

She wasted no time when she saw that the cloak supporting him was tearing. 

“Mr. Uzumaki!” Madam Hooch yelled when the girl dashed towards the building Neville was caught on. She closed her eyes as she tried to focus on her feet. She had only just gotten the hang of it but she couldn’t afford to mess up or Neville would get hurt. She had to catch him!

With this focus and determination, she reached the side of the castle and instead of slowing down, she adjusted herself to run vertically onto it. 

The students gasped.

She sighed in relief when she managed to catch a falling Neville before he hit the ground. His face was white with terror and she offered him a smile that he didn’t return.

However, her smile fell and both of their eyes widened when they began to fall once more. 

Her concentration had slipped and she clung tightly to him as she adjusted herself in the air with a flip. She managed to land feet first but it was slightly off, and with the extra weight she rolled her ankle and fell onto her back. Neville rolled out of her arms with a grunt.

All the Gryffindors and a number of the Slytherins were cheering and surrounding her but Madam Hooch cleared them out of the way to get to their side. She first went to check on Neville and Harry ran to her side followed by the other three Gryffindor boys when they saw her trying to get up.

“That was bloody brilliant!” Ron exclaimed, sharing a grin with Seamus as they helped her onto her feet. 

She smiled at them but then hissed in pain. 

“What is it? Were you hurt?” Dean asked, concerned and Harry immediately started checking for any signs. 

“My ankle,” she said looking down at it, “Didn't stick my landing too well, ‘ttebayo.” 

Madam Hooch raised from Neville's side. 

“How's Neville?” Naruto asked immediately, eyes wide with concern when Madam Hooch raised from his side.

“He's fine thanks to you. No injuries.” 

Naruto sighed in relief. 

“Are you hurt?” she then asked sternly, looking for anything. 

“I’m fine,” the blonde answered. 

“No,” Harry cut in, “he hurt his ankle.”

Madam Hooch crouched down and lightly held it to see better, causing Naruto’s face to twitch in pain. “Oh dear, it's a broken ankle,” she said. 

Neville was on his knees as he looked at her with sorrowful culpability. 

“I'm so sorry, Naruto,” he said.

“Hey, it’s all good, dattebayo!” she grinned, “I’m glad I caught you.” 

“Everyone is to keep their feet firmly on the ground while I take Mr. Uzumaki to the hospital wing! Understand!?” Madam Hooch said raising. 

The boys backed off as Hooch went to support her, intending to carry her to the infirmary. 

The instructor froze, her hand still raised halfway between her and the smallest Gryffindor.

“I’m fine,” the Gryffindor insisted with a wide reassuring smile, “I can walk, ‘ttebayo!”

Madam Hooch was unsure of what to do when the blonde started to walk away on her broken ankle. She was known for her sharp eyesight and she hadn’t missed the way the injured student flinched away from her touch or the fear that flashed in their wide blue eyes before they hid it behind their squinty smile. 

The realization felt like a block of ice in her stomach.

The child was afraid of her.

The blonde did well to act like nothing was amiss as she walked confidently to the hospital wing, but with a sickening _crack_ , her broken ankle gave out and she stumbled forward.

There were gasps of horror and a number of people who took a step to help her but it was Neville who made it in time to catch her. He wrapped her arm around his shoulders in support and Naruto looked up at him with wide and sparkling eyes.

It took her a moment before she snapped out of it and smiled hugely up at him. She scratched sheepishly at the back of her neck. “Heh, heh. Thanks, ‘ttebayo.”

Madam Hooch sighed deeply in relief before turning back to the other students. 

“If I see a single broom in the air, the one riding it will find themselves out of Hogwarts before they can say ‘Quidditch’!” she called before following Neville and a limping Naruto.

Naruto looked over to Neville when they made it to the hospital wing. She was on the bed while he sat in a chair beside her. Madam Hooch had left to find the rest of her class. 

She sighed. He had his head bowed low in shame and was shaking terribly. 

"It's not your fault, Neville." 

He looked up at her slightly, tears threatening to fill his eyes. “You’re always helping me and this time you got hurt because of me.” His voice shook and squeaked with emotion. He sniffled, “and you were so excited to fly.” His entire face twisted and scrunched in a last attempt to keep from crying.

"Hey! It was my choice to catch you and I'd do it again! Dattebayo!” 

Neville’s eyes opened at Naruto’s loud proclamation.

She thrust a proud thumb at herself. “I will never let you fall! That's a promise, dattebayo!" Her smile was broad and confident and Neville was overcome with awe.

The moment was cut short, however, when Madam Pomfrey came in. 

"Miss Uzumaki," she turned to her. 

"Miss?" Neville breathed with a confused frown. 

Naruto turned back to him not quite hearing what he said.

His face turned as red as a tomato with steam coming out of his ears when he saw her face and realized it. Realized how feminine Naruto Uzumaki looked. 

He had known that Naruto was rather pretty for a boy but now that he really looked, it was clear. Her soft face, button nose, and full pink lips. Her large azure eyes, framed by long and thick ebony lashes. Her delicate eyebrows slightly furrowed in curiosity. 

“Neville?”

Naruto Uzumaki was a girl. 

With a puff, he fainted.


	14. Naruto's First Bout of Accidental Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a glimpse into Naruto's past and it's horrific

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️ WARNING! ⚠️  
> There are graphic depictions of violence and extreme child abuse in this chapter (between "Flashback" & "End Flashback") 
> 
> Although the flashback in this chapter is mentioned in later chapters, you will not be lost if you choose not to read it.

“Naruto, you-y-you're a g-girl?” Neville asked when he came to.

“Well, yeah,” she answered.

“W-why does everyone…” he trailed off when a thought occurred to him. “Oh, w-were you, uh, female who’s a b-boy now?” He frowned in thought. “W-wait no, Madame Pomfrey would know that... The other way then.” His bows dropped down again. “But, then you’d be in the g-girl’s dorm…” His face furrowed further in question as he continued. “Are you both?”

Naruto didn’t understand what he was saying.

“Ah,” Neville’s face was red as he prepared to apologize for his babbling but Naruto just shook her head of short blonde spikes.

“No,” she said softly, “I’m just a girl.”

That gave Neville pause and his brows furrowed as he tried to make sense of that. Naruto could practically see the cogs trying to work in his head again.

“Why-- D-do you not want people to know you’re a g-girl?” he managed to say.

Her eyebrows furrowed lightly at the question and her gaze blankly dropped to the ground. She had never really thought about it like that. It was just that after the Anbu had cut off all of her hair and she decided to keep it that way, people had started to assume that she was a boy and she had never bothered to correct them.

It had just been one of the things that changed after _that_ day… That horrible day.

_‘Flashback’_

_A six-year-old Naruto, her long hair tied in twin pigtails, was trapped in an alleyway._

_She was cornered and scared, neither of which was anything new. The man in front of her was large, and by the foul smell, drunk. Either of those things was bad news but together promised a particularly painful beating._

_She trembled in fear when she felt her back hit the wall. She tried to swallow down her panic but it was like a steel ball stuck in her throat. She had nowhere else to go and the large man was still approaching. He took up the whole alleyway, leaving her no room to slip by._

_He was close enough to grab her now and in a desperate burst of speed, she dove between his legs, only narrowly making it past. She immediately scrambled to her feet and rushed to the alley’s now unblocked exit but she gave a cry when he grabbed her by the hair and pulled her back with a brutal yank._

_He gave a dark chuckle as she fell to the ground, his fingers still entangled in her long hair. Warm blood trickled down her scalp and a scared whimper escaped her lips._

_“Not so strong now, are ya?”_

_Before she could even consider what he meant, he lifted her up by her torn scalp and threw her into the cold wall and back to the unforgiving ground._

_The crack of her arm was nauseating and the pain left her gasping for air._

_The gruff noises of the man could almost be a chuckle but it was grated with such anger and disgust._

_Hot tears ran down her face as she hopelessly tried to get up. There was a clear path to the exit and on the other side, she could see people. If she could just get there, she thought. She choked back sobs of pain as she began dragging her body with her single-arm, her other one laid uselessly at her side._

_Hope sparked cruelly in her chest when she saw a person with a white porcelain mask just on the edge of the alleyway. The Anbu were known to help her in the past._

_“You took everything from me!” the man snapped, his voice broken and enraged as he went to grab her again._

_Naruto flipped onto her back and kicked blindly at him as she screeched in terror. One of her kicks made solid contact with his groin and with a grunt of pain, his attempts at grabbing her ceased. Without pause, she crawled out from under him and tried again for the exit._

_She screamed for the Anbu and a sob of relief escaped her when they turned to her but… that’s all they did._

_Her stomach filled with dread. They weren’t moving!_

_Her eyes filled with horror. They saw her-- she knew they did… and they weren’t going to stop it._

_Suddenly, her face hit the ground and she felt her skin tear away against the pavement as she was dragged back by a bruising grip on her ankle._

_Her cries and sobs echoed mockingly against the walls but her pain and pleas went completely ignored._

_Once she was under him once more, he grabbed a handful of her hair with a growl and smashed her head against the ground. With the crack of her skull, her world spun and her ears rung with a high pitch._

_She couldn’t move. It was like her mind and body had been disconnected, leaving her unable to fight. She couldn’t even scream. But she could still_ feel _. She wasn’t spared that. She could feel him pounding his fists down on her repeatedly and relentlessly. She could feel the burst of pain that came with his every strike. She could feel herself struggling to breathe under his crushing weight. She could feel his rage and his grief as he tried to bury her in the ground without digging the hole first._

_She could feel that he was going to kill her._

_Silent tears fell from her glazed eyes as she looked to the Anbu._

_Some of them occasionally waited to intervene, she knew, but never this long. She wasn’t going to last much longer, she thought fearfully. Why weren’t they stopping it? Why weren’t they saving her?_

_Through her blurry and double vision she saw when the Anbu turned away, and she understood._

_No one was going to help her._  
_No one cared._  
_She wasn’t worth saving._

_It felt like a dam suddenly broke inside her and all the fear that it had held drained out of her, leaving nothing but a deep anger and hate._

_Her eyes snapped back to the man on top of her with a surprising amount of focus._

_He froze and his eyes widened in fright almost immediately. A beat later, he was scrambling to get off of the small girl and hastily crawling away in terror._

_He didn’t get far though when an invisible force flung him into the wall with a_ crack _and he crumpled to the floor._

Good _, Naruto thought detachedly as she slowly got to her shaky legs,_ he wasn’t getting away so easily.

_She swayed on her feet but her eyes were steely as she looked down on him._

_He was curled in on himself-- a pathetic heap on the ground-- cradling his broken arm and blubbered into the dirt. His face was twisted tight and trembling in panic and pain but when she took a step towards him, his eye blew wide and he looked at her in absolute terror._

_She froze._

_How could he look at her like that? Like_ she _was the monster? After what he had done to her._

_“Monster!” he screamed, “Demon! Help! Help! The Demon!”_

_What right did he have?_

_And when the same Anbu she had begged for only moments before flickered into existence beside him, her rage and resentment consumed her._

_She hated them!_

_She HATED them!_

_The Anbu started towards her._

She wanted them to hurt!

_The Anbu stopped and looked to their arm that had been reaching for her. The masked ninja was silent but the man’s cries of fear turned into screams of agony as they both began to smoke. She could see the man’s skin peel away and could imagine the same was happening to the Anbu beneath their uniform._

_It wasn’t enough though, she thought. She wanted them to pay! She wanted them gone!_

_Her scream was distorted with rage and suddenly both the Anbu and the man’s insides stained the alleyway, covering her head to toe in red._

_She was stunned into immobility._

_She was still frozen, looking at where they had been with wide, horror-filled eyes when another Anbu officer finally came. They never said a word. They only paused a moment in surprise when they saw the blood-stained girl in the gory alleyway before leading her away._

_She didn’t resist. She followed them numbly to her fate._

_They entered the Hokage’s office and the man shot up from his seat at the sight of her. He rushed around the desk to her side. “Naruto, what happened?” he tried not to shout._

_She didn't say anything. She didn't move. She looked right through him._

_He pursed his lips and turned to the Anbu. “Clean her up,” he ordered._

_The Anbu nodded before taking the girl. When they returned again she was bathed and clean. She was covered in bandages and bruises, her arm in a sling, her face blank and in a daze, her hair cut in crude spikes._

_“What is her condition?” he ordered._

_“Multiple facial fractures, torn scalp, fractured skull, four broken ribs and two more fractured, bruised spine, two breaks in the arm, dislocated shoulder, torn rotator cuff--”_

_The Hokage, noticing the slight tremble to his Anbu’s voice and merciful towards their uncharacteristic struggle, put a hand up to stop them. The Anbu with the dog mask briefly sunk in relief before straightening again to continue._

_“That’s physical, sir. Mentally, sir… she hasn’t responded to anything or anyone yet. They fear…”_

_The Hokage nodded, “I understand.”_

_The Anbu bowed and stepped back as the Hokage went to her side._

_“Naruto?” he tried._

_She didn’t respond._

_“Naruto!” he said more forcefully._

_She faced him but again she looked right past him, seeing nothing._

_“Naruto! What happened?”_

_“They cut it,” she explained, her hand subconsciously going to her hair._

_“Not your hair Naruto. What happened tonight? Who did this to you? Why were you covered in blood?”_

_She sat there in silence, remembering the events of that night but the longer she did the more perturbed she became._

_“I couldn’t get away.” she choked, “I screamed, but the Anbu… they wouldn’t help. I was angry, I didn’t-- I didn’t mean to.”_

_The Hokage’s face was fierce with rage. “Where are they?”_

_Her face twisted in terror. “They’re gone! They were everywhere!” she exclaimed, “They were everywhere,” she repeated as she began rubbing her face as if trying to rid it of something, “They were all over me,” she began panicking._

_The Hokage grabbed her to try to calm her which only served to make it worse so he quickly let her go again. “Naruto! Where are they now?”_

_The Anbu spoke instead. “Sir, when I found her… they were literally everywhere,” he explained._

_The Hokage looked up at him in surprise before looking back at a scared Naruto._

_“The blood was…”_

_“Yes, sir.”_

_“Did she…”_

_“There was no one else.”_

_He swallowed thickly. “Was it…”_

_“I don't believe so, there were no signs. The two, sir, they exploded. I don't know how she could have done it.”_

_Silence._

_“You are dismissed.”_

_The Anbu hesitated a moment before he bowed and shunshined away._

_“You must be tired,” he said softly but she didn't respond so he led her to the couch and sat down beside her. He touched her now short hair but she recoiled. His chest tightened in sadness and he brought his hand back to his side._

_“You know with your haircut you look a lot like the Yondaime,” he tried to smile._

_She didn't respond._

_“He's your hero right?” he smiled sadly._

_She didn't respond._

_As the silence grew heavier, Sarutobi grew more sorrowful._

_“I'm so sorry, Naruto!”_

_‘End Flashback’_

She barely left her apartment for months after that. And once she did, she wasn’t the same.

She started to keep her hair short. It was harder to grab that way and it served as a reminder. A reminder of that night and what could happen if she lost control of her emotions.

She had always known that it was her fault despite the Hokage insisting that it couldn’t have been. But, she knew that it could not have been a coincidence that things were destroyed and people were hurt when she got angry or scared. She knew that it could not have been a coincidence that her wish for their pain and death was fulfilled so thoroughly that night.

So, following that day, Naruto had tried to smile as often as she could. She shoved her anger and hate down no matter what was thrown her way. She fought for her control. And when she would slip and her magic would lash out, she’d shorten her hair with a kunai, reminding herself of that night and what was at stake if she lost control.

Short hair was her coping mechanism for being a monster that hurt others. It wasn’t her fault if people associated short hair with boys.

“-ruto, Naruto?”

She was pulled from her memory and thoughts and turned to a worried Neville.

“I won’t tell anyone,” he proclaimed with a serious face and she could only smile.

“It’s okay,” she said, “It’s not really a secret or anything.”

But, by his expression, Neville still thought of it as such and was determined to treat it accordingly.

She didn’t mind. She liked it in the boys' dorm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for this chapter and the very sudden shift in tone.


	15. A Late Night Adventure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short. I've been working on final projects for school and prepping for exams so I haven't had a chance to write much. I just wanted to make sure you got something after that last chapter.

“I think we lost him,” Harry sighed in relief. 

Ron, Hermione and he were all out of breath after their close call with Filch. Malfoy had tricked him with that wizard’s duel challenge! The snake!

“Hey guys!” 

They gave out yelps of fright and very nearly jumped out of their skins.

“Naruto!” Hermione whispered harshly, her face turning a bright red, “what are you doing here!?”

“Hm? Oh, I was just heading back from training when I heard you guys!” she explained casually with a smile, as if they weren’t all breaking the rules by being there. 

“Training? I thought you were in the hospital for a broken ankle!” 

“Nah, Pomfrey-san patched me up real quick! It was amazing she was all like zip,” she mimicked a wave of a wand, “and I was all better! Usually, it takes me a few days— sometimes even a whole week to heal when my bones break, ‘ttebayo!”

Hermione’s eyebrows furrowed as she silently tried to make sense of that statement. Without magic, it takes 6-8 weeks for broken bones to heal. She opened her mouth to comment just that when Ron spoke ahead of her. “Shouldn’t you be resting?” 

“Yeah,” Naruto nodded, “that’s what Pomfrey-san said. That’s why I was headed back early, ‘ttebayo!”

“Uh, mate, I don’t think--”

“What do you mean _early_?” Hermione hissed, cutting Ron off and ignoring how the red-head scowled angrily at her, “you regularly go out past curfew!?”

Naruto began her response when Ron stopped her. He faced Hermione full-on with a sneer, completely fed up with her after all the berating she had done in just that evening alone. “That’s none of your concern.”

She crossed her arms angrily and stuck her nose high in the air which only served to infuriate Ron more. “As a matter of fact, your selfishness _does_ concern me. You being out past curfew will lose Gryffindor my hard-earned points.” 

“‘ _Your_ hard-earned points!’” he repeated in disbelief, “You’re not the only Gryffindor earning points, you know?” he sneered, “and in case you haven’t noticed, you’re out past curfew too!” 

“Only because I was trying to stop you!” her face was red with indignation but before either of them could continue the argument they were cut off.

“ _Shut up,_ the both of you,” Harry growled, “This really isn’t the time. Filch is going to hear us.” He continued looking around the corner anxiously. 

Naruto sighed in relief when they indeed stopped arguing. “Filch is easy to avoid, ‘ttebayo,” she explained unworriedly, “it’s Peeves you’ve got to look out for.”

As if summoned by his name alone, the very poltergeist came shooting out from a classroom in front of them and gave a squeal of delight at the sight of them. 

“You’ve got ickle friends with you this time. What fun!” he cackled. 

Peeves was always trying to get Naruto caught, but unlike Filch, who she could hear coming from a mile away, the poltergeist had a knack for sneaking up on her to play his tricks. Once he had even gotten her shirt stuck to the stones while he fetched Filch. She had had to leave her top behind to escape in time (which would have been embarrassing for anyone else-- walking around the castle half-naked). However, she found that if she was able to escape whatever he set up for her, he’d let her go and not tattle. It was like a game to him. One she didn’t want to get her friends involved in.

“Run!” Naruto immediately dashed down the hallway and it took a moment for her friends to realize what was happening and follow.

“STUDENTS OUT OF BED!" Peeves bellowed from behind them, "STUDENTS OUT OF BED DOWN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR!" 

They made it to the end of the hallway and already they could hear Filch’s fast steps coming to where Peeve’s had shouted. 

“Oops, it’s already tomorrow, isn’t it,” said Naruto, scratching her head when they ran into the locked door at the end, “wrong way.” she gave them a sheepish smile and all of their eyes widened in horror.

"We're done for!” Ron wailed, “This is the end!"

“Oh move over!” Hermione ordered, pushing them out of the way and grabbing Harry’s wand from his hand. “ _Alohomora,_ ” and with a click, the door unlocked and they hurried in. 

Hermione really was amazing, Naruto thought with a smile once they were all inside and the door securely closed behind them. But then, “Oh.” Naruto understood why this part of the third-floor corridor was forbidden. She backed away slowly towards the other three who were listening to Filch argue with Peeves through the door. 

“Hey guys,” she said, not removing her eyes from the sleeping three-headed dog who was beginning to stir, “I figured out why this place is forbidden, 'ttebayo”

They turned to her in time to see all three heads rise up to the ceiling and bare their huge yellow fangs at them. They screamed in terror and Naruto, who was already in a fighting stance between them, was suddenly pulled back through the door by the back of her shirt. 

….

“What do they think they're doing, keeping a thing like that locked up in a school!?” Ron cried when they made it back to the Gryffindor common room. 

“You don't use your eyes do you?” Hermione said, regaining her breath, “Did you not see what it was standing on?”

“I wasn't looking at its feet!” Ron exclaimed, “I was a bit preoccupied with its heads! Or maybe you didn't notice, it had three!” 

“It was standing on a trap door,” Naruto answered before perking up, “Oooh! Maybe it’s guarding something! Like some kind of treasure!”

“Precisely,” Hermione blushed, “I’m glad someone uses their eyes.”

“Guarding something?” Harry turned to her. 

“That's right.” Hermione answered snootily, “Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to bed before you come up with another clever idea to get us all killed-- or worse, expelled!”

Naruto sweatdropped with a sheepish grin. “Uh, ‘Mione-chan, I think being killed is a bit worse,” she said causing Hermione to blush violently. She briskly turned away and hurried up to the girl’s dormitory.

“Did I say something?” Naruto asked. 

Harry shrugged his shoulder.

“She’s barking mad, I tell you.” Ron answered. 

“Hey Harry, maybe the dog’s guarding that package you got with Hagrid! The one that someone tried to steal!” Naruto said as they made their own way up to bed.

“Yeah, maybe.” he had been thinking the same thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have so many ideas and things I want to put in but am struggling with how to write them! It's also been hard to keep my mind on this "book" 'cuz my brain's already on the next one. I will do my best though! 
> 
> I don't think I'll be able to post next week due to exams but I promise not to make you wait long.
> 
> Thank you again for reading! And special thanks to those of you who have been commenting! They really make me so happy to read!


	16. Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully just a fun chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the wait. I know it's not much but I wanted to make sure to follow through on my promise for a chapter this week. I hope you enjoy it!

Naruto wasn’t stupid. 

And she was by no means ignorant to the way she annoyed people and made them uncomfortable. 

Even here.

She saw how some people squirmed in discomfort at her eagerness or how some of their lips thinned when she spoke too loud or too much. She recognized when people made false excuses to leave. She even noticed how her friends would sometimes tune her out or look impatient with her when she got too excited about something they couldn’t seem to understand. 

It was okay though! Because it was still different here. Even if all they did was stick around or hum at what she said to be polite, Naruto took it as a kindness that had never before been offered to her. 

For the first time, she was seen as an actual person. People not only looked at her but _saw_ her. 

Even if they decided that she talked too much or was too eager or too weird, they decided that by acknowledging her existence first. 

Even when some of them insulted her or sneered at her, she’d just smile in return because it was nothing compared to the villagers’ look of raw hatred and fear. Even when they laughed at her for something she said or did, it was still better than the harsh whispers of adults she didn’t know.

Naruto was content here. For the first time, she had friends and people were kind and if not friendly then at least saw her as someone instead of ignoring her as a thing.

She was happier than she had ever been in her 11 years and she didn’t think she could ever ask for more. But, after her failed flying lesson, things changed. 

Apparently, word got around about what she had done. Students she didn’t know or even ones she had tried to talk to before but had shown no interest in carrying a conversation with her would now seek her out or just say things as they passed. 

Gryffindors would praise her for her heroism. Hufflepuffs would comment on her bravery. Ravenclaws would ask her about how she had done it. Even Slytherins watched her with interest. 

And when Dumbledore gave her a proud smile and told her that she had done well, Naruto didn’t know if she had ever been happier in her life. 

Apparently, casually defusing a fight between Slytherins and Gryffindors and then promptly saving a kid by performing an impossible feat warranted the interest of quite a few people. And Naruto was all too happy to show off when asked. 

Filch was furious with the number of footprints that now decorated the walls and Naruto had to apologize to a number of portraits for accidentally stepping on them in her enthusiasm to show people what she could do. But, it was always worth it when she was repaid with cheers.

Trying to explain to people how she did it when asked was incredibly difficult. The first one, of course, to ask was Hermione who did it in her own special way the morning after it all happened. 

Naruto had been eating lunch happily with her fellow first-year Gryffindors. Word hadn’t had the chance to properly travel yet and at the time, they were still talking about the excitement of it all. Lavender was still cooing about how cool she had been when Hermione confronted her with a determined look in her eye. 

"Naruto, I have questions for you,” the buck-toothed Gryffindor cut off whatever Lavender was saying and barrelled on before she even got an acknowledgment, “How did you do that thing when you saved Neville? I mean, I've looked and I can't find a spell or enchantment that would allow that. Well, there are special shoes but you weren't wearing them. And if there was some kind of spell I've overlooked, you didn't have your wand or the time to cast a spell. It's been bothering me endlessly. You have to tell me! How did you run on the side of the castle!?" 

She was very much in Naruto's personal space and the blonde put her hands up in an attempt to ward off the bushy-haired girl as she was forced to lean back almost parallel to the ground.

Everyone was taken aback by the rude and pushy interruption-- Lavender looked especially piqued-- but then they thought about what she was saying. The rest of the first-year Gryffindors turned to the whisker-cheeked blonde with questioning looks as well. 

"How _did_ you do it?" 

Naruto felt very unnecessarily cornered. “It was the tree-walking exercise Jiji gave me to practice my chakra control,” she explained uneasily. 

“Tree-walking?” Seamus put in, “that nonsense you’ve been rambling on about? That’s what that was?” 

Naruto nodded happily, “I almost had it too but I lost focus when it mattered,” she grumbled. 

“But how did you _do_ it?” Hermione stressed.

“Oh! I just molded my chakra to the bottom of my feet to stick," she explained. 

She was awarded with a number of very confused faces. 

She concluded that they didn’t know what chakra was. She had noticed that all their chakra systems were dormant a while back. They all had it, of course-- every living thing did-- but they were like citizens in the way they couldn’t access it. She tried to think of a way to explain it in a way they could understand and her face scrunched up in concentration as she tried to remember all the boring lectures Iruka taught in class.

“Uhhhh, chakra is kinda like your life energy. You know, like a mix of your physical and spiritual energy, or something. Back where I’m from, we start training when we’re really young so we can access and use it for cool techniques and stuff like sticking to walls or making clones, ‘ttebayo!” she grinned proudly at her explanation. 

“Can we learn to use it?” Hermione asked eagerly. 

Naruto was about to answer when she began to bombard her with a list of questions she couldn’t possibly keep up with. “So what’s the technicality of it? Do you use wands to use it? What _are_ the differences between chakra and magic?...” She went on and on and Naruto could do nothing when the other Gryffindors started to subtly slip away, leaving her to the mercy of a curious Hermione Granger. 

“Man, she’s barmy,” Ron said when they were a safe distance away.

“I feel bad leaving Naruto like that,” Dean expressed, his face pinched in regret.

“Oh, he’ll be fine,” Harry reassured.

////

Another thing that changed after that day was Neville. It wasn’t obvious to anyone that didn’t know but the first time Dean walked around their dorm with only his boxers on and Neville freaked out-- completely flustered as he insisted he get dressed-- everyone had been confused by the sudden change, including Naruto who he was trying to subtly shield from the view.

It was other small things too-- like how he almost fainted when he was reminded that Naruto only slept in boxers and a tank top-- or when he stuttered and blushed as he defended her a little too insistently when Sarah Walker, a fifth-year Gryffindor, commented on how Naruto was “as pretty as a girl.” His awkward assurance that Naruto was nothing like a girl did nothing though when the girls then asked to do Naruto’s makeup and she was all too happy to comply.

She sat cross-legged on the floor of the Gryffindor common room, rocking back and forth with a huge smile on her face as the older girls moved around her. During the process, she would make ridiculous faces in an attempt to help them apply the makeup but would then make it difficult with her inability to sit still and reluctance to keep both her eyes closed.

It didn’t take long for others to join, requesting to be done next or giggling over how cute Naruto was.

“Can I see yet?” Naruto asked excitedly, after what felt like a lifetime of trying not to wiggle.

“Not ‘till I’m finished.” muttered Lilah Shafiq, who was working on her eyeshadow.

A beat later: “Are you done yet?”

“ _No_ , Naruto,” Lilah tried to sound exasperated but her voice pitched with amusement.

“ _Aaahh_ , you’re so pretty, Naruto!” a second-year squealed, looking over Lilah’s shoulder.  
“Really!?” Her face split in a radiant smile and she only just remembered not to move her head towards the speaker.

“Really,” the Weasley twins confirmed in unison, “you’re looking _fabulous_ , Whiskers!”

“Alright, I’m finished.” Lilah said, carefully pulling away.

Naruto’s mascara thick eyelashes fluttered open, revealing her inhumanly blue eyes, now accentuated by the dark rim of her eye makeup. 

Sarah handed her a small mirror and Naruto’s bright eyes shined with awe and her glossy lips stretched into a face splitting grin. “Wow, Lilah-chan! It’s just like how Sakura-chan and Ino do theirs!” she exclaimed excitedly, “You’re amazing, ‘ttebayo!”

“Heh,” the older girl chuckled lightly at the sudden praise, scratching her blushing cheek.

Naruto’s praises were always so heartfelt and sincere. The smallest and seemingly most mundane things could evoke her excitement and admiration and she had no qualms about expressing it. 

To an outsider’s view, the blonde was just so effortlessly happy, like she was made of nothing but good thoughts and when you were the focus of her thoughts, she had a way of making you feel like you actually were as special and incredible as she saw you. 

“Alright! My turn!” one of the twins said, plopping down beside Naruto and grinning at Lilah who was still blushing happily. 

“Yeah, makeup might do you some good, brother,” the other snickered, “might even look as good as me by the end of it.”

“I don’t know, Fred-kun,” Naruto cut in, looking very closely between the twins, “I think George-kun might be the better looking twin, ‘ttebayo,” she said, pointing her thumb at the twin sitting criss-cross next to her and grinning cheekily at the one still standing.

The twins shared an imperceptible glance between them.

She had gotten their names right. 

“Ah!” Fred clamped his hand dramatically over his heart before anyone could notice their surprise. “You wound me, Whiskers!”

She cackled, “I’m just kidding!” she grinned a little too innocently-- George’s indignant “Hey!” went completely ignored-- “You both still look like freckled carrots to me, ‘ttebayo!”

This earned her two identical squawks and a room full of laughter.

By the end of the night, the Gryffindor common room was full of students-- male and female-- in makeup of varying extravagance. A handful were even covered in elaborate kabuki designs, courtesy of Naruto. And everyone was smiling.

////

The Slytherin dormitories echoed with a high pitch scream. 

“Which one of you did this!?” Pansy Parkinson screeched, thrusting a pair of her expensive shoes towards her roommates to show them how they were now covered in splashes of bright orange.

Daphne Greengrass only continued to fix up her blonde hair from her vanity desk, completely unbothered.

“What are you going on about?” Millicent Bulstrode grumbled, rubbing her eye from her bed.

“My shoes!” She jerked them around as if the color wasn’t enough to draw their attention. “Do you have any idea how much these are worth!?” she hissed, “these are _Enchantée!_ ”

“Well, I didn’t touch them.” Millicent grouched, throwing herself back at her pillow for hopefully a few more minutes of sleep.

“Oh, are they not meant to be like that?” Tracey Davis asked innocently, earning a vicious glare from the angry Slytherin.

“Of course not!” Pansy shrieked, but her shrill voice didn’t seem to have any effect on the other Slytherin.

“Well, you didn’t have a problem walking around in them yesterday,” Tracey explained, with a casual shrug, “I thought it was some sort of fashion statement.”

Pansy’s red face suddenly went white.

“Are you implying,” she said very slowly, “that they were like this yesterday and I _walked around_ in them?” her voice picked up at the end in horror, “What imbecile would _choose_ to wear orange!” she screeched in indignation.

….

Naruto was in the middle of the Room of Requirement’s obstacle course when a sudden sneeze nearly got her hit by the swinging log. 

“Woah,” she said, swinging her arms wildly as she tried to find her balance again on the tightrope. “Someone must be talking about me, ‘ttebayo.” she grinned.

….

“Where’s Draco?”

“He refuses to come out,” answered Blaise Zabini with an eye roll as he continued out of the dormitory without a pause in his step. 

“Why? What’s the matter?”

“Apparently, his hair product was tampered with.” Theodore Nott’s attempt to hold back his laughter only served to make his grin look wicked. “He currently looks like, and I quote, ‘a bloody Weasley.’” He didn’t bother to hold in his cackles as he left. 

All throughout the castle, students were being met with misfortune. However, if one were to pay attention, they would notice that the victims were not random. They were people that had been publically nasty to someone in some way or another within the three weeks of term beginning. 

For instance, a seventh-year from Ravenclaw spent his day holding up his pants because when he wouldn’t stop making girls uncomfortable with his aggressive and insistent flirting, all of his trousers couldn’t seem to stay on his hips no matter what he tried. 

A fourth-year Gryffindor’s hair was frizzy for days after she made a young Hufflepuff cry and then bad-mouthed Naruto when she tried to step in.

The most shocking of all was when a class entered the potion’s lab to find everything painted in an irritating orange. They whispered in awe and horror at the sight. Who would have the audacity to do it, they wondered. 

Snape was furious when he saw. His eyes burned with irritation and his nostrils flared in suppressed anger but with a clipped tone, he tried to simply magic it away.

All of his students cowered away when his temper rose. Instead of disappearing, the neon orange was accompanied with hot pink stripes, making the room even more awful and eye-watering to look at.

With a vicious snarl, Snape tried another spell and the bright colored atrocity sparkled with the addition of glitter.

None of the students had ever seen him so angry.


	17. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione's birthday and Draco finally cracks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so very sorry! I never thought I'd go so long without writing! 
> 
> I won't bother you with all that has happened but please trust that I did the best that I could with the things that I've had going on. I'm still sorry for keeping you waiting though.
> 
> If you would like a crappy attempt at a refresher on what this fanfic is and what's going on:  
> \- Naruto Uzumaki is a witch attending Hogwarts  
> \- She is a girl but everyone but Neville, Pomfrey, & Dumbledore thinks she's a boy  
> \- She has made a lot of friends and is thriving  
> \- She is obsessed with finding the Uzumaki since hearing a legend with them in it  
> \- Hermione's been helping her search in the library  
> \- She's been purposefully annoying Draco (where she originally heard the legend) in an attempt to get him to tell her more

Naruto squinted her eyes in thought. It was Thursday. There was something she was supposed to remember about today, September 19th. But what was it? 

It continued to nag at her as she tried to pay attention in class until her eyes popped open in remembrance. She jumped up in excitement.

Today was Hermione’s birthday!

She had mentioned it was coming up soon during one of her endless babbles. She had the perfect gift already in mind! 

“H-hey, Naruto,” Hermione said bashfully after class.

“Hey, ‘Mione-chan!” Naruto beamed widely as she skirted around her. “Sorry, I gotta run! Catch you later, ‘ttebayo!” she called with an enthusiastic wave before darting down the hall, leaving a slightly disappointed Hermione as she went to prepare the gift. 

An hour later, Naruto returned to find Hermione in the Gryffindor common room with her nose in a book. 

“Hey, ‘Mione-chan!” she greeted happily. 

Hermione jumped slightly before realizing it was only Naruto but then her face became quite heated. “Hey Naruto,” she squeaked. She blushed even harder when she realized she did, but Naruto didn’t seem to notice. She cleared her throat. “Did you want to search a bit more in the library?”

“Nuh-uh!” Naruto shook her head, “I wanted to say... ‘HAPPY BIRTHDAY!’ Dattebayo!” she grinned widely, presenting her with a crudely wrapped gift. It was obviously a first try with the endless amount of scotch tape that covered it in an attempt to keep it together. 

Hermione gasped and her eyes widened. “But, how did-?” she muttered in utter shock.

“You told me once when you were babbling about different things.” Didn’t she remember? Naruto wondered. By the way her entire face turned as red as a tomato she guessed not. 

Hermione was completely embarrassed. Not only did Naruto mention how she babbled, they actually took note of what she said. They had even gone as far as to get her a gift. She hesitantly took it, trying to cool her face. 

When she finally managed to open it through all the tape-- in which Naruto watched her with a wide smile the entire time-- she was presented with an old, worn scroll. However, when she opened it up she gasped. She looked up at Naruto who still had a standing smile. 

It was a scroll written in a foreign language, she easily assumed Japanese, but written off to the side was a translation of all that it said. She recognized it as Naruto’s handwriting. Did that mean she had translated the entire thing for her? It was a shame that the scroll had been defiled, but she read it eagerly before turning back to Naruto.

“This is amazing!” she told Naruto, refraining from giving her a lecture about writing on books-- or in this case, scrolls-- especially when their smile widened even more. 

“You like it? I’m so glad,” she said scratching the back of her neck shyly, her eyes squinted shut with her smile. 

“I’ve never read anything like it! Thank you!” she jumped up and embraced her. 

Naruto stiffened and her eyes grew wide. Despite her heartbeat having suddenly skyrocketed in her chest, she was completely frozen. The small voice in her head reminding her that it was Hermione, her friend, and that she wasn’t being hurt was enough to keep her from reacting badly; but, the voice offered no guidance on how to react instead. She stayed there awkwardly, unable to move and not knowing what to do with the sudden full body contact. 

Thankfully, Hermione jumped away just as quickly, unaware of Naruto’s reaction due to her own embarrassment. “Sorry,” she muttered sheepishly. 

Naruto tried to snap out of it. “That’s alright,” she swallowed, “I hope you enjoy it.” She attempted a smile that was only a little strained before she turned and left Hermione to her reading.

“What was that about, mate!?” Ron asked, having seen the exchange. 

“What do you mean?” Naruto asked, quietly hoping he didn’t mean the slight slip in her mask, “It’s her birthday. Don’t people usually give presents on birthdays? I mean, Hagrid gave Harry a present on his and I’ve seen people in the village do it, ‘ttebayo.” she rambled.

“Well, yeah, but…” he was at a loss for words. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion. “You don’t have a crush on her or something, do you?” 

“A crush?” Naruto’s eyebrows furrowed, making her look a lot like a confused fox as she tilted her head to the side before her eyes lit up with recognition. “Oh! Like how the girls are with Sasuke-teme?” Her face screwed up as if she had just tasted something foul. “No,” she waved her hands in front of her as if to dissipate the thought, “I don’t think I’m ready to start thinking about kissing or getting married or anything,” she chuckled a little bashfully, “I’ve just never really had the chance to celebrate birthdays before, ‘ttebayo. So I just thought it’d be nice, you know, especially since she was so interested in chakra, ‘ttebayo.” 

Ron still looked at her suspiciously, “Whatever you say, mate.”

“...”

“But you’re always around her and you totally acted funny when she hugged you,” he insisted, “are you sure you don’t have a crush on her?”

“The hug just kind of surprised me, is all,” Naruto explained before her face scrunched up again in thought. “and, I’m always around Harry,” she pointed out, “and you, and Neville, and Justin, and--” she was starting to count on her fingers but Ron cut her off.

“Yeah, but we’re all blokes. It’s different.” He tried to wave her off but Naruto only seemed to look more confused.

“How come?” she asked.

“U-uh,” Ron seemed to become a little flustered at her question, “b-because you’re a bloke too!” he gestured to her as if the answer were obvious.

“Can ‘blokes’ not have crushes on other ‘blokes’?” Naruto asked, her brows scrunched down as she thought of the two village gate guards she had always thought were a couple.

Ron’s eyes widened and his cheeks turned red under his freckles. He seemed to struggle in finding his words for a moment before suddenly blurting out loudly, “o-of course they can! I just meant-- I didn’t mean--”

He gratefully went silent when two arms were suddenly draped over his shoulders. He was thankful for the excuse to curl in on himself and hide his red cheeks under the weight of his twin brothers. 

“Oh, don’t mind him, Whiskers,” George grinned, “Ickle Ronnikins sometimes just puts his foot in his mouth.”

“I’m beginning to suspect he likes the taste.” Fred said, bending down to smirk at his younger brother’s blushing face.

“People love who they love,” George said knowingly, “Whether boy or girl--”

“Or something in between--” Fred continued.

“Or even something else completely,” George added with a smile.

“Love is love!” They beamed together with a mirrored flourish of their hands.

Her eyes sparkled in awe. 

Ron quickly regretted being trapped under the twins’ hold though when they continued to give Naruto a very thorough explanation about love and what it sometimes led to.

////

Finally, Draco snapped. He couldn’t take anymore from the annoying blonde that insisted on asking him about the Uzumakis and calling him by his first name with ridiculously large smiles and an outrageously loud voice. 

He felt like he was going insane. She was everywhere! Every time he turned a corner, every class, every break, she’d find him and she’d ask him. No matter how he insulted her or ignored her or how they yelled at each other. The only thing that would stop her was one of her friends physically pulling her away or a teacher interfering and even then, she’d start it all over again the next time she saw him.

He was desperate.

“If I get you more information, do you promise to leave me alone and _never_ speak to me again?” he finally relented.

She nodded excitedly and he grimaced in disgust, unable to believe he was making a deal with such an idiotic and uncultured _Gryffindor_.

“Fine,” he hissed and stomped away to write to his father as quickly as possible, deliberately ignoring the way the stupid Gryffindor punched the air in triumph behind him. 

And in a way only Draco could, his letter to his father became a rant about just how terrible and _strange_ the Uzumaki was and how the Gryffindor wouldn’t leave him alone until he told them more about the Uzumakis from the myth he heard as a young child. 

….

Sitting at his desk, Lucius’ eyebrows rose as he read more and more about the peculiar Uzumaki. 

“It couldn’t be,” he muttered in disbelief as his son went on about the annoying way the Uzumaki would go on and on about training and weird words like ‘chakra’ or how the whole school had gone insane ever since they ran up the side of the castle to save a stupid Gryffindor. 

Lucius knew that it could only mean that Dumbledore had found a way to the Hidden Land and had brought one back! 

It didn’t take long for him to respond and when he did, Draco could not believe what he was reading! His father wanted him to _befriend_ the loud idiot! He had just written an entire letter about how much he couldn’t stand them. Not to mention it had been his father that had told him not to associate with the blonde in the first place!

But his father was clear on his instructions and stressed the importance. 

“ _Do not disappoint me, Draco,_ ” repeated in his head as he begrudgingly dragged his feet to where he could see the eccentric blonde laughing with her Hufflepuff friends he couldn’t bother remembering the names of.

“Draco!” Naruto jumped up in excitement, her face split with a huge smile.

She was quick to notice him (as usual) and the Hufflepuffs around her immediately took on grimaces of displeasure, wariness, and exasperation. After all, just about everyone was now familiar with how the interactions between Naruto Uzumaki and Draco Malfoy went.

Their expressions became suspicious, however, when the Slytherin neither turned tail nor answered with hostility. Instead, his features were smooth and pompous as he met the animated blonde halfway, his head held high in the air.

Naruto, on the other hand, seemed to really want to test his resolve as she bounced around him with her seemingly endless energy. He tried his best not to lean away at the invasion of his space.

“Did you find something!? Were they magical? Are they still around? Where are they now?”

He couldn’t even begin a response before she was asking something else and he snapped, “Would you let me speak!” 

He clacked his jaw shut as soon as the harsh tone passed his lips. He couldn’t afford to offend the blonde now that he was tasked with befriending them but when she simply smiled at him with her huge electric blue eyes so full of excitement and hope he scoffed at the thought that something like his blatant impatience could even penetrate her thick head much less offend her.

“I couldn’t find much on them,” he explained, arms crossed and not even willing to look at her, “only that they supposedly sided with the other land when we separated. They were also said to have crimson hair and incredible life force,” he drawled.

The lack of response from the usually loud blonde uneased Draco and after a few seconds, he dared a glance. 

Her brows were furrowed and her eyes darted in contemplation. 

The Uzumakis weren’t a part of the magical world. 

They went with the Hidden Villages which meant she was looking in the wrong place. But, Sarutobi had said that he didn’t know about any Uzumakis other than her and her mom and he knew _everything_ one could find in the Konoha library or old files. 

Her eyes zeroed in on her bright blonde bangs and she twisted a strand between her fingers. _Uzumakis had crimson hair._

Maybe it really was all just a coincidence, she couldn’t help but think.

Draco’s grey eyes widened in surprised horror. He’d never seen the overly cheerful Gryffindor mope before. He had to fix this.

“Hair color doesn’t mean anything,” he said, “you could have gotten your mother’s hair.” 

“I got my name from my mom,” Naruto muttered gloomily.

“Your father then,” Draco said impatiently but Naruto wasn’t convinced. 

Her head was hanging in despair and suddenly her friends-- who had been watching the interaction from afar-- were intruding.

“Back off, Malfoy,” Ernest Macmillan immediately took his spot between Draco and his two friends that were now at Naruto’s side. His lips were pinched in a hard frown and he used the three inches of height he had on Draco to its full advantage.

“Excuse you,” the Slytherin’s eyes narrowed in contempt, trying to hide the fact that he had initially shrunk away, “I don’t believe you were a part of this conversation,” he sneered.

“Why are you always so mean!” The girl’s voice was squeaky and her blonde hair clashed annoyingly with the yellow bows she used to tie it in short pigtails. 

“Yeah! Naruto’s nothing but friendly to you,” exclaimed the glaring curly-haired blond that always followed Naruto around with a disgusting amount of admiration in his eyes, “just leave him alone!”

 _What!?_ Naruto was the one always bothering him. This was the first time he has _ever_ sought her out and it was to give her the stupid information she had harassed him for. He hadn’t done anything wrong. He had only told her what she had asked to know. It’s not his fault she didn’t like the answer!

Their accusatory glares left him burning with indignation and hurt. It felt like he had swallowed something hot and it was boiling painfully in his stomach. It wasn’t fair. He hadn’t done anything wrong. 

But he was a Slytherin. And Slytherins were always the bad guy. 

But what did they know? They were _Hufflepuffs_. They were stupid and they were beneath him. They shouldn’t be able to hurt him and he was by no means going to let them even _think_ that they could. 

His mouth opened for a snide counter when there was suddenly a callused hand muffling it. 

Naruto had somehow slipped into the small space between the three badgers and the lone snake. One of her hands was clamped over the Slytherin’s mouth and the other was gently nudging her angry Hufflepuffs back. 

“Woah, guys! It’s all good, ‘ttebayo!” she grinned disarmingly, “Draco was actually helping me, dattebayo!” 

Their anger and defensiveness allayed with her easy charm but they still gave her dubious looks. 

“You don’t have to lie for him, Naruto.” Justin’s whisper wasn’t quiet enough for Draco to miss, “we saw how upset he made you.” 

The anger coiled tighter in his chest and he glared viciously at the muggleborn. 

“Ah,” she scratched the back of her neck with an embarrassed smile, “The information he found for me was just a little disheartening at first is all, ‘ttebayo. But, he also encouraged me!” She directed a bright smile at him and his grey eyes widened at the sight of it.

“Different hair color doesn’t mean the end.” Her smile and tone made the words feel like a secret that they shared. He fought back the heat building in his cheeks. She acted like his awkward attempt at comfort actually made a world of difference to her and actually helped. He had only given a logical statement but she acted like he had said something grand and profound. 

It was embarrassing.

But it was because she was dim, he reasoned. After all, only a simpleton could be so happy and excited over such small things and smile as often as she did. 

“But, it does look like I may have been searching in the wrong place, ‘ttebayo,” her smile dimmed with a self-deprecating chuckle as she turned back to her friends.

“I’m sorry to worry you guys! I’m totally fine! I promise, dattebayo!” She gave them her winning smile and with it, it was easy for her to convince them to go back to their seats and wait for her.

Draco scoffed. What pushovers. Weak and pliable, so easily disarmed and bent to the will of a stupid Gryffindor.

After a few generous seconds, Naruto was still staring after her friends with a dreamy look and Draco’s eyebrow ticked in irritation.

“Mm hmn mh mn!”

Her dazzling blue eyes snapped to him. “Oh! Sorry, Draco!” She removed her calloused hand from his mouth and smiled cheekily up at him. 

He wiped his mouth on the back of his sleeve, making sure to let his displeasure show. But of course, she only continued to smile at him, completely unrepentant. 

Three times.

Three times he had been silenced by this crazy foreigner and this was by far the most degrading. She had put her hand to his mouth! _Disgusting!_

“I’m really sorry about that. I should have stepped in quicker.” 

She had just been too surprised. She’d never had someone stand up for her like that before. The overwhelming feeling of being supported and cared about-- she had to swallow the lump in her throat at just the thought of it. Her friends were so incredible.

“They were trying to protect me but you were hurt because of that. I am truly sorry, ‘ttebayo!” she went so far as to even bow to him and he stepped back in surprise.

“As if I would be hurt,” he scoffed in disagreement, his arms crossed and face red despite his haughty expression, “Their stupidity just annoyed me is all,” he sniffed arrogantly, “you should keep a better leash on your guard dogs.”

Her lips pinched to the side in a pouty frown at the insult to her friends but she said nothing. She understood that Draco was a proud person and was embarrassed.

“It’s painful to be falsely accused,” she said instead, “to automatically be seen and treated like the bad guy when things go wrong.” She knew this well and she had seen glimpses of this prejudice directed towards the members of Slytherin House. The first thing she had ever heard about Slytherin House was that all evil came from it. She hoped to someday eradicate that bias though because, from what she had seen, it simply wasn’t true. 

“They are good people,” her eyes shifted to her friends and he followed her gaze to see them still watching their interaction with overly protective concern.  
“They don’t know you though,”-- his eyes were drawn back to Naruto-- “and they don’t know all that you’ve done for me.” 

His chest suddenly felt tight and his face too warm.

Why was she like this? 

He had not been at all pleasant to her since starting school and yet she defended him against her own friends… and yet she smiled at him like _that._

It was so bright and cheerful, so sincere and kind, so grateful and forgiving. She was like nothing he had ever seen before. 

He couldn’t say if he had finally made sense of everyone else in the castle enraptured by the exotic blonde or if he had just fallen into the insanity as well because he actually found himself captivated by it. 

“Thank you, Dra-- I mean Malfoy,” she chuckled sheepishly, scratching the back of her neck at the slip of his name. She looked faintly sad, as if she were saying goodbye to a friend for the last time, despite them never having been friends.

“Well, as promised,” she continued with a grin.

_Huh? What promise?_

“I will never speak to you again, ‘ttebayo!” her voice was laced with far too much cheer as she smiled at him with a thumbs up. “And I never break a promise, dattebayo!”

_HUH!?_

The memory of their deal flashed through Draco’s mind to mock him: _‘If I get you more information, do you promise to leave me alone and_ never _speak to me again?’_

“Thanks again, Malfoy, ‘ttebayo!”

“Ah, wait!” He cringed at how loud and desperate he sounded stopping her from leaving. 

Her head tilted to the side as she peered at him curiously.

He crossed his arms so that he wasn’t seen reaching out for her and his nose swung high into the air, giving him a very self-important look. 

“I’ve changed my mind,” he said as if he were telling a waiter to return the dish he had ordered, “You may forget about the deal. I will allow you to speak to me.”

She looked at him blankly in a moment of surprise before her face split with a radiant smile. “Really!?” She was bubbling with excitement and elation and he had a distinct feeling that he was probably going to regret this.

"Yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not completely satisfied with this chapter so I might make some adjustments in the future (I'll let you know if I do)
> 
> And speaking of: I did make some adjustments to previous chapters (Madame Hooch's interaction with Naruto in Ch.13 & the very beginning of Ch.14) Nothing really big so you don't have to re-read it unless you want to.
> 
> I was also thinking of making a Tumblr account for this story. I can talk more in-depth on some things, listen to requests, and even share some of my terrible drawings. Please let me know if that's something you'd be interested in. 
> 
> As always: thank you so much for reading and let me know if you have questions!


	18. Interlude: Fanart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I don't have the next chapter written yet but I do have some drawings for you!
> 
> My wonderful sister gave me her old Surface-Pro a few days ago and I tried digital drawing for the first time! It's been a lot of fun figuring it out and I wanted to share with you what I have done. Especially since a lot of it has been fanart for this story.
> 
> Here they are!

Naruto with short hair:

Naruto with long hair:

Naruto's wand:

Facts about her wand:

It is made of Thestral hair which was also used to make the Elder Wand. It is also said that the user must have seen and accepted death.

It is also made of Aspen wood which is outstanding for charmwork and well suited for martial magic. The owners are strong-minded and determined and are often accomplished duellists. Owners are also attracted by quests and new orders. Wands made from Aspen wood are for revolutionaries.

Naruto between two worlds:

In case you are trying to read into this image: it does not reveal any future scenes (as far as I am aware of). I was just having fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like them :)
> 
> As for the next chapter: I am not sure when I will have it written. I have a layout of scenes until like Christmas but am kind of struggling with getting it written down the way I like. I will continue to work hard for you guys though so you don't have to wait too long. Thank you for your patience!


	19. Draco's Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems that it's Draco's turn to show up everywhere and start an interaction with Naruto

Naruto watched sullenly as her friends did their usual game of something akin to rock-paper-scissors to see who had the misfortune of being her potions partner that day. 

The game of chance had been suggested when they-- with all their chivalry and loyalty-- had refused to leave her to fend alone but were still reluctant to be so close to Snape’s explicit sharp eye and criticism-- which was constantly directed at Naruto since the first potions class and only worsened when his classroom had its sudden colorful redecorating. (She didn’t know how he knew it was her but it was clear he had no way to prove it and was fuming because of that).

Her friends’ silent support made her chest swell so much she thought it was going to burst and yet it also made her stomach sink. While Naruto was so used to the maltreatment and could tune most of it out, whoever decided to brave it with her usually finished the class more shaky and pale than when they started. 

As grateful as she was-- more than she could ever express to them-- she couldn’t stand it. She _hated_ seeing her friends suffer in any way and knowing that they were doing it for her only made it worse. She wanted them to stop. She wanted them to see that she was fine and understand that she wasn’t worth it. And yet, they continued to play their game of chance to see who had to suffer with her that day.

However, before they could decide who had the honor, Draco Malfoy casually took the spot.

Naruto looked at him with quiet startlement. 

He wasn’t looking at her and she wondered if he even knew who he just sat next to.

“Uh, Malfoy…” she started, ready to point out his obvious mistake.

“I will be your potions partner from now on,” he explained, trying to look bored as he prepared his supplies on their shared table.

She didn’t quite understand why he would but the proclamation still made her electric blue eyes glow for a moment in elation before they settled back and hid behind a squinty and nervous smile. “That makes me super duper happy,” she said, rubbing the back of her neck self-consciously, “but I really don’t think you wanna be my partner. Snape-sensei can sometimes be… a bit unfair, ‘ttebayo.”

Oh, Draco was already well aware of that and he also knew that when it came to Naruto, “a bit unfair” was an understatement. He had found it all incredibly amusing before. Especially when Neville Longbottom was reduced to an even more of a bumbling mess than usual or when Hermione Granger-- confident in her ability and sure that she’d be able to keep Naruto out of trouble-- was finally knocked down a peg and reduced to tears over all of the failed potions assignments she received with the blonde despite her best efforts. 

Harry Potter’s time as her partner was by far the most entertaining in its disaster and chaos. Not only did Snape’s nastiness seem to amplify with Potter by her side, but a lot of it had also been directed at the boy-who-lived specifically when before it was always towards Naruto with her partner suffering from being so close to Snape’s ire. Gryffindor had lost _a lot_ of points that day and Draco had laughed at their misery for over a week.

But now, Snape and his prejudices offered the perfect opportunity for Draco. 

“Professor Snape wouldn’t dare do such a thing to me,” he sniffed arrogantly, “and if he had the audacity, my father will certainly hear about it.” 

He looked so confident in his statement and Naruto considered it. She wasn’t sure what his father had to do with anything but she did know that Draco was the best in their year at potions-- even better than Hermione-- and that Snape seemed to favor him. Perhaps, if any of her partners were to be spared from Snape’s ire, it would be his silver boy, Draco Malfoy.

Her friends didn’t agree, however, when they took notice. Ron and Harry were in the lead, radiating suspicion and hostility at the sight of Draco sitting beside her and ready to start a scene because of it.

However, they didn’t have the chance to get far when, the next moment, the door slammed open and Snape strolled in. They dove for their seats and decided to burn holes into Malfoy’s platinum-colored head instead.

Naruto worried that this might not be the best idea. 

“Just follow my lead and say nothing, understand?” Draco whispered sharply at her side. His posture was still poised and confident and he was looking at her from the corner of his eye. 

She nodded carefully, almost softening with his ease until Snape was standing at the front of the class and took notice of them. His harsh features furrowed slightly in startlement before his eyes burned and nostrils flared in annoyance.

Naruto suddenly felt very nervous. What if this backfired and instead of having her partner spared, Draco would lose Snape’s favor completely? What if Draco became an outcast because of this? It would be all her fault!

“Uzumaki!” 

She immediately stiffened. 

“Move,” he said simply and she almost did just that, not wanting to risk it.

Draco subtly held her sleeve, keeping her in place.

Her head whipped to him, her eyes wide with shock.

“Professor, if I may…” and Draco proceeded to do the impossible.

It was clearly an argument and yet with the level of respect Draco spoke with, it didn’t sound like one. And there must have been underlying messages too she couldn’t understand because Snape’s subtle expressions didn’t match Draco’s tone or words. And he looked awfully resentful when he finally dropped it. “Fine,” he snarled, “keep him in check, Malfoy.”

“Of course, Professor.”

Most students were gaping and everyone was held impressed with Draco Malfoy’s silver tongue.

Draco certainly looked very smug. 

But, despite his incredible feat, and that Snape did nothing more than glare at Naruto the whole class with one snap about not just watching Draco do all the work, Harry and Ron still gave her a lecture afterward on how she couldn’t trust the Slytherin and that he was clearly up to something. 

“You know, Naruto, there is such a thing as being too nice and forgiving,” they tried to tell her.

Her face morphed in incredulousness.

Maybe, she thought, but she definitely hadn’t reached the max yet. Yes, Draco was a brat. He was spoiled and arrogant and often insensitive. But, all he had done was insult and mock them a bit. She supposed he did steal Neville’s remembrall and tricked Harry and Ron with that midnight duel that almost got them in trouble; but, Naruto had already gotten back at him for that. 

And now, Draco was putting in an effort to be nice and she wasn’t about to dismiss it. Everyone deserved a chance. She strongly believed that and not even her friends could convince her otherwise.

////

They were sitting in their usual spot in the library as Naruto explained to Hermione what Draco had found about the Uzumakis and how it likely meant their searching together had come to an end.

Hermione didn’t agree. 

“No,” she said like Naruto was particularly slow, “now that we have acquired more details to go on, we can search far better. After all, there must be information somewhere if Malfoy found it,” she said knowingly. 

A heavy tome was suddenly dropped in front of them, startling the two Gryffindors badly. Naruto’s head shot to the culprit on the other side of the table, ready for a fight, but it was only Draco. 

“ _I_ found information because I am a Malfoy and as such have an entire library of books you could never hope to read, Granger,” he explained snobbishly as he claimed the seat across from them. “The Hogwarts library is truly pathetic,” he continued with a superior scoff, “All of the interesting books are kept in the restricted section.” He said it as if it was a personal offense.

“My father sent me that book,” he waved an uncaring hand to the very old tome, though his face was turned away in clear smugness and pride, “some nutter’s theory on how the separation was a true event and that the myth of a land hidden away from even the magical world actually exists. They have a section on some of the people they say would have been involved though, including the Uzumakis you’re so obsessed with.” He grinned to himself, positive that she would like it.

His father had sent it to him saying that it might be informative and he had to admit, what he had previously thought to be complete rubbish now sounded eerily similar to what Uzumaki often spoke about and was able to do. But, more importantly, the book served as the perfect way to get further into the blonde’s good graces and to show how much superior he was to her current friends.

“This is amazing!” Hermione’s obnoxious voice exclaimed and Draco’s head snapped around only to see her buck-toothed face already pressed into the pages while Naruto was trying to get a glance around her huge, bushy hair.

His face pinched in outrage and he snatched it back, right out of her hands. “I didn’t bring it for _you_ to read!” he snapped, holding the book away from the indignant malapert.

She gaped at him for only a moment before looking at him like he was a particularly petulant child and it was her responsibility to correct him.

“That is incredibly _rude_ ,” she scolded in her bossy little voice, “You can’t just take things from people's hands.” 

His lips pulled back in a vicious snarl. “Then don’t touch things that aren’t meant for you,” he retorted.

“Hey, that’s no fair!” Naruto exclaimed far too loudly for a library, “I thought you brought it to help us search, ‘ttebayo,” she accused, but there was wary hurt laced in her brashness, as if she was scared he had actually only brought the book to taunt her with it.

“I did!” he affirmed quickly, his snarl vanishing as he turned his gaze to Naruto. “However, I brought it for _you_ to read. Not _her_.” He shot a scathing glare at Hermione who looked taken aback before returning the glare with just as much dislike. 

He brought the book because he wanted the blue-eyed blonde to like him more. The gesture was for _her_ and its effect would be lost if it was her annoying friend that took it. 

“Oh!” Naruto’s face brightened, because clearly, Draco’s anger was a simple misunderstanding then. “‘Mione-chan’s my partner, ‘ttebayo, so it’s okay!” she exclaimed happily, “She’s really great at reading-- she understands a lot and doesn’t get distracted. She’s brilliant, dattebayo. She’s the one who’s been helping me search for the Uzumakis and she has this whole system on how to do it that is super smart!” she explained excitedly, her eyes sparkling with admiration. 

Draco grimaced in distaste, especially at the way Hermione ducked her head and her cheeks reddened at the praise.

“Yes, well,” he replied snootily, “if it was so smart maybe you would have found something by now. _I_ managed to find something within days,” he boasted. 

Everything about him, from his posture to the way he quirked his brow, dripped condescension. “But, then again, _I’ve_ been raised properly in magical society and actually know something about our world and legends. If your _partner_ did, you’d have known that looking for the Uzumakis themselves would have been a waste of time and that you _should_ have been searching for the ancient war or the theory on separating worlds,” he said haughtily, “not that it would really help without having any decent resources,” he sniffed, “But no matter,” he continued without concern, “I’m here now and will do a much better job of it. So, you can leave.” He finally acknowledged Hermione’s presence, only to make a shooing gesture towards her. 

“ _Excuse me!_ ” she squawked, unable to fathom how someone could be so incredibly supercilious and _rude!_

 _BANG!_

Draco jerked back in his chair and his haughtiness was swiftly replaced with wary shock. 

Naruto had slammed her palms on the table as she stood and her face was set in a glare. “‘Mione-chan’s staying!” she said fiercely, “She’s been working very hard to help me and she’s just as much a part of this as I am! Dattebayo!” 

She stubbornly kept her gaze locked on Draco’s for the awkward seconds it took for him to process her outburst, willfully refraining from looking longingly at the tome he held in his hands despite her sureness that he was about to leave with a huff and take it with him. She didn’t care, she told herself. She didn’t need it if it meant losing Hermione. Even if it _was_ the only connection she had so far to the Uzumaki name and the possible answers she sought.

Draco broke eye contact with a “tch,” his usually pale cheeks lightly rosed. “Fine,” he resigned, unhappily recognizing that he would sooner lose Naruto than the know-it-all. He reluctantly extended the book back, his face pulled in a revolted frown as the gap between him and the mudblood’s grabby hands grew smaller.

She took it and immediately began to read. 

Naruto’s smile towards him almost made it seem worth it.

….

For an hour he watched them over the rim of his own book, his eyes narrowed in suspicion and disgust. 

Naruto had tried to include him in their discussions a few times but she was mostly preoccupied with fawning over the mudblood with her usual enthusiasm as the buck-toothed girl relayed what she found in his book.

Draco scoffed at Naruto’s earlier proclamation that Hermione didn’t get distracted. Because, clearly, she was not completely focused on the book. 

Any time Naruto would lean in to get a better look or point at something or smiled especially bright or complimented her, the mudblood’s cheeks would burn red and she would lose her train of thought for many agonizing seconds. It was almost painful to watch. 

Thankfully for her, Naruto seemed almost completely oblivious to it, being too engrossed in the book or the excitement of finding new information. Although, when she _did_ notice and asked after Hermione’s wellbeing, with her face screwed up in concern, Granger’s squeaky response was especially embarrassing.

“Ooh! I remember reading about something like that, ‘ttebayo!” Naruto exclaimed excitedly after Hermione described the section about how the barrier was possibly formed and what kind of effect it would have on people that got too close.  
“I’m gonna see if I can find it again!” Naruto grinned widely as she sprung to her feet, eager to contribute in any way.

“Okay,” Hermione breathed and she watched with a dreamy look as Naruto excitedly ran off into the tall isles of books, occasionally jumping impossibly high to get a better look at the ones kept on higher shelves.

“Merlin, could you be more obvious?” Draco drawled with a sneer once Naruto was well out of earshot.

“Huh!?” She twisted towards him so fast in startlement, he was sure she had forgotten that he was even there.

“What do you mean?” she squeaked, her face spelled in embarrassment and the Slytherin’s brows furrowed further in disgust. 

“It’s pathetic to watch… and you’re drooling all over my book,” he said, pointing to the corner of his own mouth. He snorted when Hermione’s eyes actually darted down to the book in horror as she hastily wiped her sleeve across her mouth.

“I am not!” she snapped in anger, her face beet red with embarrassment which she tried to hide with an angry and annoyed look, “Why are you even here, Malfoy? You’re not even helping!” 

“I’ve found more information than you have, Granger, and I brought the book you’re using, if you’ve forgotten,” his face is pulled in contempt, “I’d say I’ve helped far more than _you_.” 

She bristled at his statement before turning her nose up with a haughty sniff, her arms crossed in front of her. “Yes, well, I haven’t seen you do a single thing since sitting down,” she claimed, as if it brought everything else he’d done null. 

“That’s not true,” he argued, “I’ve been watching your pathetic display with utmost disgust and have been feeling entirely embarrassed for you,” he said, unable to hide his cruel amusement behind his mocking sympathy. He scoffed. “But, I wouldn’t expect you to notice any of that with the way you’ve been staring at Uzumaki for the last hour,“ he drawled.

She was too mortified to retaliate and a smug smirk pulled at his mouth as he lifted his book back up to his face in time for Naruto to come bounding back with a face splitting grin.

She eagerly showed them that she had found the book and Draco’s hidden smirk widened when Hermione couldn’t bring herself to look directly at her or even answer properly due to her lingering embarrassment.

////

Dumbledore was sad to see that Naruto was still searching. 

The Hokage had assured him that she would lose focus and that he should just leave it be but it had been a month now since starting school and she had yet to slow down at all. She spent hours in the library with Ms. Granger and now Mr. Malfoy and he could not imagine her quitting anytime soon, especially now that Mr. Malfoy had given her a lead and a point in the right direction. 

She was not going to give up and the Hokage would surely realize that now.

So, he wrote another letter to the leader of Konoha.


	20. The Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto's long search for the Uzumakis finally comes to an end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never thought I'd go so long without writing! I'm super sorry (again). School has been kicking my butt 😣
> 
> I had a great question come up in the comments about who exactly knows about Naruto's gender (since my way of writing can be confusing). The only people at Hogwarts that know that Naruto is a girl are Dumbledore, Pomfrey, and Neville (Oh! and Beatrice the portrait). 
> 
> I still use female pronouns when referring to Naruto even when the scene is coming from someone who doesn't know's perspective (such as Draco) because the pov is constantly changing (I write from third-person omniscient pov) and I, personally, find it complicated and confusing to try and change how I refer to her. However, I don't want you guys to be confused by my writing! So please let me know if this is something I should try to change (and how) so that it is more clear for you! I am still new to writing and eager to learn! 😊
> 
> In addition, I updated Chapter 14, "Naruto's First Bout of Accidental Magic" (originally posted on 05/02/2020) and changed a few things about it on 08/28/2020. This means that some of you have already read the updated version and some of you have not. I personally find it a tough chapter to read so if you don't want to re-read it for the changes, no worries. You can still enjoy the story without it or can ask me (in the comments) about what's different.

Naruto was in the Dining Hall when she received the letter.

“It’s from Hokage-jiji!” she exclaimed excitedly to her friends.

She was one of the few students who had never received a letter before and had honestly never expected to. Even if she had known things could be sent between Hogwarts and the village, she would have thought the Hokage would be too busy to bother. 

She tore into it eagerly, anxious to see what he had written.

 _“Dear Naruto,_ ” it read, _“I do hope you are enjoying your stay at Hogwarts and that you have found the time to work on your ninja skills._

_“Dumbledore-san has informed me that you have been spending much of your time continuing your search for the Uzumakis. He has made it clear to me that you do not plan to stop. That is why I am writing to you. I am afraid that I have not been completely forthcoming.”_

Her heart flipped with surprise and anticipation.

_“The Uzumakis are in fact real. A clan known for their powerful fuinjutsu and strong life-force. Your mother had been a particularly powerful member of the main branch and, as such, came to Konohagakure as a young girl to represent our close alliance with her village, Uzushiogakure."_

Naruto was vibrating in her seat, a radiant smile splitting her face almost in half. “‘Mione-chan! ‘Mione-chan!” she exclaimed, excitedly slapping her friend’s shoulder and back to get her attention without looking away from the letter. 

The overly eager and strong thumps had Hermione choking on the bite of porridge she was in the middle of taking; but, Naruto didn’t seem to notice. 

“What is it, Naruto?” Harry asked, leaning over to see the letter when Hermione was too busy trying to breathe. But, he went back when he saw it was in Japanese. 

“Hokage-jiji knows about the Uzumaki! I was right! I have a family!” she exclaimed, “a whole clan!” She turned back to the letter still beaming. “My mom was part of the main branch! She--” she trailed off as she continued to read. 

_“Unfortunately,"_ The Hokage’s smooth and elegant calligraphy seemed to become clunky as if he took many pauses as he wrote… as if he was still debating with himself if he should be writing at all. _“many feared the power your clan possessed. Before the Second Shinobi War, a number of nations banded together and attacked Uzushiogakure, the village your clan resided.”_

Her friends were still listening with anticipation but Naruto’s enthusiasm and smile had begun to fade. She was completely silent and her body had stilled as she read her letter and they shared worried glances between them.

_CLANG_

They, along with many others in the hall, jumped in startlement at the loud disturbance to their quiet morning. But, they quickly identified it as only a goblet that had fallen from its table. They stared as it rocked slightly on the stone floor, its spilled contents still spreading and making a mess around it. 

A moment later, an older student-- having swiftly snapped out of their shock-- cleaned it with a dismissive wave of their wand, and the rest of the hall prepared to dismiss it as well and continue with their morning when other things began to rattle and clang too. 

The clamor rapidly escalated to deafening levels and the murmurs of surprise became cries of alarm. Harry quickly clamped his hands over his ears to protect them from the cacophony that had so suddenly consumed the hall and watched as everyone else did the same… 

Except for Naruto.

His friend made no move to shield her ears. She didn’t so much as blink at the chaos around her. She just continued to look down at her letter. He couldn’t see her expression but her whole body was shaking. 

The sight had his stomach roll with unease. 

Then, Dumbledore was standing beside her. 

Like Naruto, he seemed unconcerned by the violent shaking and deafening clamor surrounding them. His focus was only on Naruto’s small form, his expression somber and his eyes full of pity. He reached out an old wrinkled hand but only hovered it over her shoulder. 

Naruto became eerily still and the clatter ceased, leaving the hall disturbingly silent.

Harry’s stomach-- that had been rolling with anxiety-- suddenly dropped when his friend’s head finally lifted and turned to the old man.

Her face was ashen and her eyes were filled to the brim with unshed tears. In her silence, she seemed to be begging Dumbledore. 

“I’m so sorry, my dear,” was his only answer.

Naruto’s face crumpled and fell back down to her letter where her expression was once again hidden behind a curtain of hair and shadow.

“I thought it best for you to know,” Dumbledore added gently.

Harry looked at the letter she had crinkled in her hand, wondering what could have possibly been written on it to make his friend react in such a way. His friend who always seemed so strong and resilient. It was perhaps foolish to think, but Naruto made it seem like nothing could ever get to her. 

Before he had the chance to speculate long, the letter burst into flames in her white-knuckled grip. He jolted in shock and students gasped in alarm as the flames ate away at the paper and licked at her clenched hands. 

“Naruto,” Dumbledore made her name sound almost like a sad sigh as he laid a gentle hand on her wrist, softly prompting her to let go. But, Naruto continued to hold tightly until the entire thing was reduced to ash and the flames died in her fist. Only then did her fingers stiffly uncurl from her charred and blistered palms and they all watched as the last of the ashes slipped from her grasp.

Harry thought he was going to be sick. His airways felt clogged with the smell of burnt flesh. His sight swam and his body rattled with horror as he stared at his silent friend’s blank face, hunched shoulders, and injured hands.

“I’m sorry,” she muttered, continuing to stare unseeingly at her shaking and burnt hands, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to do that.”

Her voice was more fragile than he had ever heard it before and he swallowed thickly at how wrong it sounded coming from his usually boisterous friend.

“It is quite alright, my dear,” Dumbledore soothed in his soft grandfatherly voice, “Accidents happen. Now let us see what can be done about those burns.” 

“Here, Professor!” an older Gryffindor blurted, pulling something from her bag and dashing to their side.

Naruto flinched back at their approach and it seemed to remind her that there were other people around. Her eyes darted from one student to the next-- taking in their pale, horrified faces; their wide, alarmed eyes; and their tense, uneasy postures. 

Harry watched as her face stiffened and her body coiled tight. 

“It’s burn-healing paste,” the older Gryffindor explained, reaching for Naruto’s arm to help apply the orange salve.

Naruto pulled back sharply, wrenching her arms from both Dumbledore’s and the older girl’s reach. 

Harry feared that the rough motion hurt her hands further; but, Naruto didn’t look pained… she looked terrified. Her wide blue eyes stared unblinkingly at the girl for an uncomfortable number of seconds-- her breath, although quiet, coming in harsh panicked gasps-- before she swept her gaze over the surrounding students again and settled back on the girl and her salve. She made no move to accept it.

“Thank you, Ms. Shirley,” Dumbledore said politely instead, offering the girl a pleasant smile as he plucked the container of orange paste from her hand. He took his time easing onto his knees beside Naruto so that he was at eye-level.

“ _Naruto-chan,_ ” he said gently, prompting her frantic stare to land on him.

“ _I didn’t mean to do it,_ ” she immediately began in Japanese, “ _I'_ _m sorry. I didn’t mean to. Please, don’t-- I-I--”_

 _“Shhhh,_ ” he soothed with a calming gesture of his hand, “ _It is alright, my dear. You are not in trouble and the only harm done has been to your own hands._ ” He made a small nod to where she held them close to her chest. 

She didn’t seem to acknowledge this though. Instead her eyes, again, scanned the wary faces of the students around her. 

“ _Your friends,_ ” Dumbledore acknowledged with a lifted brow of understanding, “ _Yes, they are quite worried for you, my dear._ ” 

She looked back at him, confusion now accompanying her fear and panic.

The old man’s lips tilted up in a warm smile.“ _What you see around you_ is _fear,_ ” he granted, _“but, it is a fear_ for _you, not_ of _you. This is a fear that stems from care, and love._ ”

She looked at him searchingly, looking for any sign of deceit. She seemed heartbreakingly hopeful at the implication and yet so afraid to consider the possibility. 

Slowly, she allowed him to coax her tiny hands into his significantly larger ones.

They were a painful sight. Under the black smudges from the letter’s ash, her skin was a shiny and raw red. A lot of it was peeled away and blistered and smoke was still rising in hot white wisps. No… it wasn’t smoke, Dumbledore realized, it was steam. Before his eyes, her damaged skin was disintegrating and healthy skin was growing in its place.

‘ _How extraordinary,_ ’ he thought, watching her small hands heal themselves unaided by magic. Her ability to regenerate was unlike any he had ever seen before. It was no doubt due to her heritage and the fox demon she had sealed within her. However, he gave no indication to his fascination as he gently applied the paste.

“There you are, my dear,” he said, carefully standing back up, “That should help. Burn-healing paste,” he explained, “We are very fortunate Ms. Shirley had it on hand and was so quick to aid.” He inclined his head to the older girl with a proud smile. 

“Of course!” she replied, nodding her head fervently as she took the container back.

The tension holding everyone in place seemed to finally break with the crisis seemingly concluded and they were all eager to make sure Naruto was alright. Naruto, however, looked like she was about to hurl with all of the attention.

“I believe,” Dumbledore interrupted seamlessly, causing everyone to fall silent, “a visit to Madam Pomfrey is in order.” 

Naruto swallowed thickly, “ _Hai,_ ” and she took off before anyone could stop her or offer to come with. 

She didn’t end up going to Madam Pomfrey though. Instead, she wandered the castle aimlessly until she found a secluded corner where she sat, and she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI  
> Ms. Shirley received 10 points for Gryffindor for her quick action and readiness to help another student :)
> 
> Sorry the chapter's so short but I felt like you guys have waited long enough for me to get my butt in gear! I can't make any promises about when the next chapter will come out but I will continue to try and work on it! 
> 
> Get ready for some angst!


	21. Don't Look

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a part of the last chapter but I was taking too long to write. But, it is here now. Enjoy!

Classes had ended for the day and Naruto hadn’t shown up.

Harry was sitting in the common room trying to do his homework but he was worried about her. All day, people had been talking about her and that morning’s incident. Even now he could hear snippets of their conversations as they speculated and discussed it.

“I think I heard someone saying it had been a letter. Maybe he got bad news from home?”

“So horrible!”

“I didn’t see his hands but I could smell it.”

“I heard it was actually Uzumaki that had caused everything to shake!”

“I hope they’re alright.”

“I heard his parents were murdered!”

“It was quite a nasty bit of accidental magic.”

“Professor Dumbledore himself had to come down to stop it!”

“I wonder--”

The common room went suddenly silent, as if everyone as a whole had choked on their words. Harry looked up from his continuedly blank parchment and immediately understood why. 

Naruto had returned. 

She was standing stiffly at the entrance of the portrait hole, looking like a right mess.

Her hair-- which had grown past her ears in the last month-- had been cropped close to her scalp in ugly, uneven spikes. (It looked like the time his aunt, Petunia, had tried to cut his hair herself with a pair of kitchen scissors, he thought, except worse.) Her uniform was rumpled and the cuffs of her sleeves were singed from earlier. Her face was shadowed and stony and she stared at them with her piercing blue eyes as the room stood in an awkward tension that only came with being caught talking about someone behind their back.

_It’s just like home,_ Naruto was thinking with a hollow feeling in her stomach. All her life, people would fall silent and watch her warily as she drew near and then begin to whisper once her back was turned. Hogwarts was supposed to be different but ever since she left her alcove, the sound of swallowed words and the sight of tense glances had been following her. 

She hated it. It was too similar. Even without the animosity or abhorrence, it still managed to make her feel isolated and freakish. She just wanted them to stop. She just wanted everything to return to how it was before.

So, she would break the tension the best way she knew how-- by making a spectacle of herself and proving to everyone that nothing would get to her.

“Hey everyone! Naruto Uzumaki is back! Dattebayo!” she greeted with a grin and pose as loud and confident as her voice. 

“Naruto!” a few of her closer friends exclaimed in reply as they hurried from wherever they were in the room to rush to her side. 

“Where have you been, Naruto?” Hermione began first, demonstrating an impressive mix of reprimand and concern, “I went to see you at the Hospital Wing but Madam Pomfrey claimed you hadn’t been! You really ought to have let someone know where you were going-- especially when you're hurt! What if you had needed help? And you missed all of today’s classes. But--

“Lay off, Hermione,” Ron interrupted irritably, “Naruto doesn’t need yet another lecture from you,” he claimed, earning a glare from the bushy-haired Gryffindor. 

“I was only concerned for him,” she argued, “and I wanted him to know he needn’t worry about class. I took notes for him and the teachers understood why he was absent.”

“I honestly don’t believe that was very high on his concerns today-- you know, considering his hands were nearly burned off!” 

Naruto sweatdropped as the two continued to argue back and forth, seemingly forgetting about everything else around them.

“How are you feeling, Naruto?” Harry asked, drawing her attention back to the rest of her friends.

“Hmm? Oh! I’m feeling great, ‘ttebayo!” Her face pulled into a broad, squinty smile. 

“And your hands?” Neville added timidly.

“Totally fine, ‘ttebayo! See!?” She waved her uninjured hands in the air for them to see, wiggling her small fingers in a childish way. “The stuff the old man put on me really helped, ‘ttebayo!” she exclaimed excitedly. 

“That’s… good.” Harry was baffled by her enthusiasm. He knew Naruto’s hands weren’t the only things hurt that morning. She had been so upset by the letter and yet she was acting as if nothing was amiss.

“What exactly… happened this morning?” he prompted gently.

Naruto’s smile seemed to freeze for a moment and the students loitering on the edge of their conversation seemed to lean closer as the common room collectively held their breath. Even Ron and Hermione silenced their bickering.

“Oh,” she chuckled bashfully, rubbing the back of her neck, “it turns out I did have a family-- the Uzumaki clan…”

“Really, Naruto!? That’s great news!” Hermione exclaimed happily, “you finally found them!” 

“Haha, yeah. About that, ‘Mione-chan,” she laughed uncomfortably, “Hokage-jiji didn’t want to tell me because, well, they were all killed a long time ago.” 

Hermione’s smile immediately slipped off her face. 

“My mom survived since she was in Konohagakure when they were attacked,” she went on to explain, “But, since she’s dead, it’s just me now… There really wasn’t anything to find. I’m super sorry I wasted your time ‘Mione-chan, ‘ttebayo.”

Hermione’s eyes had begun to fill with tears as she cupped a hand over her mouth. 

“Oh, Naruto…” she whimpered. 

The students around her, like Hermione, also looked rather distressed and sad over the news.

“No, no! It’s a good thing!” she insisted, waving her hands in front of her as if to stop the negativity in its tracks, “Not the part about them being dead,” she elaborated, “but I’m happy to know now, you know? Ever since I was really little I’ve wondered, ‘ttebayo.” 

But Harry wasn’t convinced of her smile. No one could be as happy and okay as Naruto was acting after learning that the family they had been searching for had already been massacred. She must be hurting from the revelation, he believed, and was only trying to spare them. 

Since that morning, he had been frustrated and ashamed of his inaction towards helping her. He wished desperately that he had done something. Naruto was always so quick to help people and she had done so much for him; but, when it was her turn to really need help, he hadn’t done anything. He had just sat there like a halfwit, too shocked and scared to do anything but stare. 

But, he was here now and he was going to support her. So, as she had once done for him when Hagrid had told him about his own family’s murder and his mount to fame; he held her hand in silent comfort. 

She jolted in his gentle grip and her eyes opened for the first time since she had squinted them shut with her smile.

For a moment, she looked almost vulnerable. It was like a door had been pried open by his gesture, just a sliver, and he was almost able to peek inside. But it was too quick. The next moment, Naruto slammed the door shut again with a smile so wide it looked painful. She turned her smile to him in what looked like a strained attempt at assurance.

And then, she carefully pulled her hand away. 

It felt like a cold wall had just been put in place between them with that one act of retreat. There wasn’t even the hope of seeing that door again, much less opening it. 

And Naruto was still locked inside.

Harry watched, in pain and worry, as no one else seemed to notice the way she had withdrawn from them. They were too dazzled by her bright smile and excitable chatter to see that something wasn’t quite right about it. 

“--I mean, the Uzumakis were total badasses! Dattebayo!” she was saying.

“Naruto!” an older student gasped, scandalized, “language!”

“What! They totally kicked ass! I’m gonna be as cool as them! Just watch! I’ll live up to my name! Dattebayo!” she cheered.

She had all of them convinced, she believed. With enough effort, she could almost believe it herself. Naruto Uzumaki was completely fine, even happy. There was no need to worry or speculate. There was no need for tension or whispers. 

Everything could go back to normal.

“By the way, what happened to your hair!?” someone finally asked, and she laughed.


End file.
